


After Image

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Lemon, M/M, Murder Mystery, Psychic Abilities, Yaoi, by Caroline, secondary 6x2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by CarolineA serial killer is stalking the streets. Duo has a psychic vision which could lead him into danger. Can Heero keep him safe while they try to solve the crime?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

I was watching Unsolved Mysteries the other day and this idea hit me like a Gundam on steroids and wouldn't let go. This one... may be a little weird. ^_^;;   
  
After Image + Part 1  
  
Heero pushed open the glass door to the homicide unit with his shoulder, swearing under his breath as he almost lost his grip on the flimsy cardboard carrier holding the two styrofoam cups of coffee. He shifted the paper bag with their breakfast in order to get a better hold on the carrier before the scalding hot liquid could spill over his bare arm. Unfortunately he didn't see the dark-haired figure rounding the corner in a hurry.  
  
The two mean collided hard, causing Heero to stumble backwards. He let go of the bag to grab the coffee, offering up a prayer of thanks as he managed to keep the coffee from spilling again.   
  
"Jesus, Yuy, watch where you're going," the other man growled, pushing past him.   
  
"Other people use this hallway too, Chang!" he called out after the dark-eyed detective as the door closed behind him. Heero shook his head and bent down to pick up what was left of their breakfast.   
  
A helpful hand reached down and grabbed the beverage carrier before Heero could drop it. The cobalt-eyed detective looked up to see green eyes staring laughingly down at him.   
  
"Laugh all you want, Barton. You're breakfast is in here too," he said, giving his partner a glare.   
  
"Not my blueberry-banana-nut-cream-cheese-danish!" the taller man cried out in horror, clutching his heart melodramatically.   
  
Heero made a face. "How can you eat shit like that this early in the morning?"   
  
"I need the sugar for energy," his partner replied as they moved to their desks. "Without it, I'd be nothing more than a walking corpse."   
  
"Do you know how embarrassing it is to order for you?"   
  
Trowa ignored him, sniffing at the coffee. "Is that my Raspberry Mocha Chip Frappuccino?"   
  
Heero rolled his eyes and handed Trowa his cup. "You know, for a straight guy, you order the sissiest foods," he commented dryly as he sipped his own coffee - black, no sugar, and sinfully hot.   
  
"And for a gay guy, you have no sense of style," Trowa shot back, eyeing Heero's somewhat rumpled appearance. "What did you do, roll out of bed, throw on whatever was lying on your floor, and come into work?"   
  
"My iron's busted again. I've been too busy to replace it," he said as he fished his plain bran muffin, now somewhat squashed, out of the bag. "So what has Chang's panties in a bunch this morning?"   
  
Trowa licked cream cheese from his fingers before answering. "He and his team got reamed by Khushrenada again."   
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "Still no leads on their case?"   
  
"No. And there was another body last night."   
  
Heero swore. That wasn't going to look good for their department. For nearly five months, a serial killer had been using the city as his personal hunting grounds, leaving a trail of dead young men and women in his wake. The victims were never older than twenty-three, never younger than seventeen. All had no families or people who would care if they went missing. All were very beautiful, or at least they had been until they had fallen into the clutches of a twisted individual who liked to torture and rape them until finally murdering them. The press had gotten wind of the killings fairly quickly, now an entire city lived in fear of this madman. He had been dubbed the 'Teardrop Killer' because he always carved a teardrop onto his victims' faces before dumping their battered and naked bodies.   
  
When that little piece of information had been splashed across the front page of every newspaper in the city, Captain Khushrenada had been livid. And unfortunately he'd taken his frustration out on Wufei Chang, the detective in charge of the investigation. Wufei in turn had become almost unbearable to work with. He wasn't a bad guy, Heero mused, but the stress of the case was getting to him. Heero was just glad he wasn't on Wufei's team. He'd have strangled the man long before now.   
  
"So what's on our agenda for today?" he asked Trowa, shuffling papers around on his desk.   
  
Before his tall partner could answer, the door to the Captain's office opened. "Barton! Yuy! In my office!" Heero shot Trowa a look as they stood up and walked quickly to the Captain's office. Treize Khushrenada had been Captain for four years, and was one of the finest men to ever serve on the force. But he was a hard taskmaster, always expecting results. When he said jump, one had better ask how high or face the consequences.   
  
"Barton, Yuy... I just got another call about the Peacecraft case. Where do we stand?"   
  
Heero sighed in relief. Treize wasn't yelling at them... yet. That was always a good sign.   
  
"That last lead didn't pan out. No one at the dance club has seen Miss Peacecraft in at least two weeks," Trowa said, leaning forward.   
  
Treize sighed. "Any other leads?"   
  
"A couple. Trowa and I will be checking up on them today."   
  
Treize nodded. "I know you've been doing things by the book, boys, but with a high profile case like this... let's just say the brass wants results. I don't have to tell you how much influence the Peacecraft family has in this city. Finding the girl is your top priority as of this moment."   
  
Both Heero and Trowa nodded. "We'll let you know as soon as we find anything," Heero added as he and his partner stood.   
  
Treize waved them out and wished them luck. Heero walked back to his desk and grabbed his now lukewarm coffee. "We're up to our asses in bodies and they want us to track down some spoiled rich girl who's probably off gallivanting around with some boy her grandfather doesn't approve of," he said bitterly as he threw on his jacket.   
  
"You know money talks in this town, Yuy," Trowa replied, grabbing his badge. "If some rich old guy wants us to drop everything to search for his missing granddaughter, then by God, that's what we do."   
  
"I know, I know," Heero muttered as they walked out the glass doors of the department. "I know that's the way things work... but I don't have to like it."   
  
"So where do you want to start today?"   
  
"Let's check out the restaurant she was last seen. I want to question the waitress again."   
  
Trowa rolled his eyes but didn't argue. "Whatever you want, Heero. Lead the way."  
  
+  
  
"Hey Duo!"   
  
The young man behind the desk looked up and smiled as he spotted his blonde friend walk through the door of the clinic waiting room.   
  
"Hey Quat. How's Mrs. Anderson doing?"   
  
"She and her baby are perfectly healthy. I figure she'll give birth to a bouncing baby boy in about seven weeks."   
  
"That's great! I bet Michael is looking forward to being an older brother."   
  
The blonde doctor looked at his young receptionist and smiled. He didn't know what he'd do without Duo's sunny disposition. The free clinic he ran was located in one of the poorest parts of the city, and the types of patients he usually saw sometimes depressed him no end. But Duo always had a bright smile for everybody. The boy was only nineteen, six years younger than Quatre himself, but he seemed much older than his years. He started working at the clinic nearly a year ago, and Quatre couldn't imagine how he'd ever managed before he'd showed up. He had known Duo since he was a child; he knew what a horrible life the boy had had - but Duo never seemed to lose his smile or love of life. And for that he was grateful.   
  
"Any more patients?"   
  
"Not for half an hour, unless we get some walk-ins," Duo replied, turning back to his paperwork.   
  
"Good. Maybe I'll actually get to eat lunch today."   
  
"Mm-hmm," Duo murmured noncommittally as he continued his work. Quatre grinned. Duo was certainly dedicated to his job.   
  
Quatre pulled on his coat, making sure he had enough money on him to buy sandwiches for them both at the deli down the street. He was about to ask Duo what he wanted when the phone rang. Without looking up from his work, Duo picked it up and held the receiver to Quatre.   
  
"It's Iria," he said.   
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow but took the phone. Sure enough, Duo was right. His sister was on the other end of the line, wanting to know what time she needed to start her shift at the clinic. Quatre quickly answered her question, then hung up. He stared at Duo for a moment, trying to figure the boy out. This wasn't the first time Duo had known who was on the other end of the phone without answering it first.   
  
Little incidents like that had happened for as long as Quatre had known him. Duo could tell when a letter would be arriving, or if the market was out of fish before they went in, or who was knocking at the door. Yet he never seemed to be consciously aware of doing it, nor did he seem to be able to control it. Quatre had only pushed him on the issue once, but Duo had gotten so upset, he'd quickly abandoned the topic. As much as he would have liked to explore Duo's little 'gift' further, he didn't want to press him.   
  
"What did Iria want?"   
  
Quatre was startled out of his reverie to see a pair of violet eyes looking at him intently.   
  
"Oh, she just wanted to know when she was supposed to come in tonight."   
  
"Iria's working tonight? Cool. I may just have to stay late then," the long-haired boy replied, grinning at him.   
  
Quatre rolled his eyes. "I'd be worried if I didn't know that Iria wasn't your type."   
  
"Why do you think I always work your shift with you?" Duo asked, giving him a wink.   
  
Quatre sighed. "Duo..."  
  
"I'm joking, Quat, and you know it. I know you have a girlfriend. Besides, Dorothy would skin me alive if I so much looked at you the wrong way," Duo replied, giving a mock shudder.   
  
Before Quatre could give the boy a retort, the radio on the desk which had been playing Duo's favorite seventies rock station kicked in with the local news.   
  
"Hey turn that up will you? I want to hear if there's anything on that break-in at Howard's last night." Duo reached over and turned the volume knob.   
  
"...police are still investigating the disappearance of Relena Peacecraft, granddaughter of Senator Milliardo Peacecraft, Sr. Miss Peacecraft was last seen at a restaurant on Vernier Avenue on August seventeenth. Police have no suspects in the case as of yet, and as no ransom demand has been issued, authorities believe she may have been another victim of the 'Teardrop Killer'. While the family has not given up hope of finding Miss Peacecraft alive, authorities say finding her alive is doubtful, and have begun searching for her body. In other news, a local businessman..."  
  
"They're looking for her body in the wrong place."   
  
Quatre's eyes opened wide as he turned to stare at his young friend. Duo was staring off into space, his eyes open, yet unfocused and vacant.   
  
"What did you say Duo?"   
  
"They won't find her where they're looking. Her body's not there. They're looking in the wrong place." He blinked and shook his head, then turned haunted, mournful eyes to Quatre. "I saw her, Quat. I saw her. She's dead. And I know where she is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Heero pushed open the glass door and held it until Trowa walked in behind him. Both men had grim looks on their faces as they walked to their desks.  
  
"Think Khushrenada heard the news report on the radio?" Trowa asked, taking off his jacket and tossing it on his desk.   
  
The door to the captain's office slammed open and the tall head of the homicide unit stepped out.   
  
"Barton! Yuy! In my office. Now!"   
  
Heero looked at Trowa. "Guess that answers your question," he said dryly.   
  
The two police detectives hurried into the captain's inner sanctum. Treize swung the door shut behind them, the glass reverberating in its wooden frame so hard, Heero thought it might break. The captain stalked around his desk and slammed his fist onto the top of the desk.   
  
"I want one of you to explain how the hell I happened to hear on the radio that the police - my police - have given up hope of finding Relena Peacecraft alive and are looking for her body which may have been dumped by a serial killer currently wandering free in our city?"   
  
Heero blinked as Treize finished his tirade. He'd seen his captain mad before but never quite like this. Treize was absolutely livid. He glanced at his partner and shifted uncomfortably on his feet.   
  
"We have no idea how the press got wind of it, sir," Trowa said.   
  
Treize waved his hand impatiently. "There's been a leak inside the department for months. I can guess that's how they got the story. What I want to know is why have they associated Miss Peacecraft's disappearance with these 'teardrop' killings. Have either one of you had any leads that you have not shared with me?"   
  
Heero shook his head. "There has been no evidence at all that Relena was targeted by that bastard."   
  
"Then how did the press make the connection?"   
  
Heero saw Trowa glance at him out of the corner of his eye. "We... circulated Miss Peacecraft's picture among the beat cops in the areas where all of the murder victims have been found. We thought that if she had been a victim, the beat cops might be able to identify her faster."   
  
"So you just assume she's dead?" Treize asked. Heero watched in fascination as a vein throbbed on the captain's forehead.   
  
"With all due respect sir," the cobalt-eyed detective began hesitantly, "we are homicide cops. We deal with dead people, not missing persons. Why assign us to the case if you thought there might be a chance of the girl still being alive?"   
  
Treize sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger. "I'm doing this as a favor. As you know, my father and Senator Peacecraft are close friends. When Relena went missing, her grandfather filed a missing persons report. But without a ransom demand or any signs of struggle or foul play, there's not much they can do."   
  
"So you assigned us to the case," Trowa finished for him. "Damn it, sir. We've got a serial killer using the streets as his own personal hunting ground, and you've got us looking for a missing girl who may or may not have met with foul play?"   
  
"Chang and his team have the Teardrop killings covered. You two were available, plus you are two of the best detectives in this department. If anyone can find this girl, it's you two."   
  
"We've not had much luck do far, Captain," Heero stated almost bitterly.   
  
"Well at least you haven't found a body," Treize replied, standing up. "From now on, until you have evidence of the contrary, don't assume she's dead. You're looking for a live, healthy young woman. Don't give the press anymore ammunition. Understood?" Heero and Trowa both nodded. "Good. Dismissed."   
  
The two detectives walked out, both very relieved they'd made it out of Treize's office alive and in one piece.   
  
"Well," the green-eyed cop commented idly, "that could have been a lot worse."   
  
"Hn," Heero agreed, looking around and noticing how empty their departments appeared all of a sudden. "Think we scared everyone off?"   
  
A movement off to his right caught his attention. He looked over to see a tall blonde man standing near Wufei's desk, looking down at something. Heero's eyes narrowed. He knew the man - Zechs Merquise, a cop working narcotics. He'd only met the long-haired man a handful of times - Merquise had only been with the precinct a little over a year - but each time had left an unpleasant taste in his mouth. Zechs wasn't a bad guy - on the contrary, he'd heard nothing but good things about the man. But there was something about him that made Heero feel uncomfortable.   
  
Trowa too noticed the man on the other side of the room. He crossed the room, weaving around desks and chairs, Heero following close behind.   
  
"Yo, Zechs. What're you doing here? Slumming again?"   
  
The blonde snorted. "Hardly. As if I'd be caught... well, dead, working in homicide."   
  
"Then why are you here?" Heero asked, glaring at the man.   
  
"Chang requested some information on an old drug bust. I'm just here to deliver it," Zechs replied, gesturing to a file folder on Wufei's desk. He turned to look at a large map of the city that was hanging on the wall. Wufei had placed pins at each location where the victims had been found. Zechs let out a low whistle. "How many does that make so far? Eleven?"   
  
"Twelve," Trowa answered, frowning. "And we really can't divulge any more than that. You know there's a leak in the department."   
  
Zechs threw up his hands. "I know. I won't pry anymore. I've done what I came to do. I'll be leaving now. Have a good day, gentlemen."   
  
Heero tried to suppress his scowl as the tall cop walked away. Zechs just rubbed him the wrong way and he didn't know why.   
  
Trowa stared at the map. "Jesus. How could we have twelve murders and no suspect?" he mused aloud.   
  
"I just hope Relena's not number thirteen. She fits the profile - young, beautiful, long hair, lives alone..."  
  
"But she has a family. This madman doesn't take people with families."   
  
"Maybe he didn't know. Maybe he slipped up."   
  
"Or maybe he had nothing to do with it," Trowa replied. "This case is baffling. It's like she vanished into thin air."   
  
"I know," Heero said. "What we need is a lead, a break in the case."   
  
+  
  
Duo stood on the sidewalk outside the precinct, taking deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. He was nervous. He didn't want to go in. He knew no one would believe his story... hell he barely believed it.   
  
He'd had visions all his life, or so he'd been told. He was usually unaware of having them, always being told afterward of his strange behavior. He'd long ago given up trying to explain his visions. He had always considered them little nuisances - something to laugh at amongst friends or ignore altogether. But this time - this time it was different.   
  
He couldn't explain it, couldn't understand why this vision was so strong, stronger than any other he'd ever had. Quatre had asked him to explain it, but he couldn't. He didn't know why that when he'd heard the radio report about the missing girl, he had known exactly where she was. He knew she was dead, and he knew the police would never find her. The intensity of the vision had frightened him. He'd tried to ignore it, but the image of the girl was so strong, he couldn't get it out of his mind.   
  
He hoped by reporting what he had seen to the police, the visions would leave him alone. He'd thought about calling and leaving an anonymous tip, but that wouldn't help. He knew where the girl was, but he didn't know the name of the place or even how to get there. Maybe by talking to the cops in person, they could help him figure out where.   
  
Taking one last deep breath, he walked up the steps of the precinct and pulled open the door. Shyly he asked the sergeant at the desk just beyond the door who to see about he Peacecraft case. The man looked him over thoroughly before answering.   
  
"Upstairs, first doorway on your left, homicide division. Ask for Heero Yuy."   
  
'Homicide? That's unusual,' Duo thought, but thanked the man and turned toward the stairs.   
  
The precinct was bustling with activity. Duo felt intimidated by everything. He hadn't seen so many cops since his parents... He shook his head. He didn't want to think about that now. He hurried up the stairs, avoiding eye contact with everyone. He kept his eyes glued to the floor. To his relief, he found the homicide department with ease. He was reaching out to grab the door handle, when the door suddenly swung open, hitting him on the shoulder and causing him to fall on his ass.   
  
The fall knocked the wind out of him for a moment. Then a hand reached down from above in assistance. Duo took it gratefully, gasping in surprise as he was easily hauled to his feet.   
  
"I'm so sorry," a deep, masculine voice said from above. "I should have been watching where I was going. Are you all right?"   
  
Duo nodded, about to speak, when he looked up and met the most captivating pair of ice blue eyes he had ever seen. Gradually the rest of the man's face came into focus, causing Duo's heart to skip a beat. The man was beautiful - startling blue eyes, aristocratic features, a cascade of silver-white hair falling down his back. Duo was instantly In Lust.   
  
"Are you all right?" the man asked again, breaking Duo out of his reverie.   
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," the braided teen stammered, trying to control his libido.   
  
The man gave him a dazzling smile. "Is there something I can help you with?"   
  
"Uh, I'm looking for Heero Yuy."   
  
"You've come to the right place, Mr..."  
  
"Duo Maxwell."   
  
"What an intriguing name," the tall officer half-murmured, still holding Duo's hand. "My name is Zechs Merquise. Again, I'm terribly sorry for running into you like that. Are you sure you're going to be all right?"   
  
Duo nodded, then kicked himself mentally. 'Say something, stupid!'   
  
"If you're looking for Detective Yuy, he's in there," Zechs continued, gesturing at the door behind him. He let go of Duo's hand and stepped aside. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Maxwell. Maybe we'll bump into each other again someday, although hopefully not as hard."   
  
Duo smiled, still tongue-tied. "Nice to... to meet you, officer," he stammered. Zechs gave him another smile before turning and walking away. Duo suppressed a groan as he watched, berating himself for not saying anything more.   
  
'Figures. The most gorgeous man I've met in my life and I can barely put together a coherent sentence,' he thought bitterly as he puled open the door.   
  
A petite little woman was sitting behind a desk just inside the door. Duo asked her where to find Heero Yuy, and the woman gestured towards two men at the far side of the room. Thanking her, Duo hurried over, groaning in frustration as he caught sight of the two detectives near the wall.   
  
'Jesus. I should have joined the fucking police force. They're all so goddamned beautiful,' he thought as he looked at them. The taller one looked vaguely European. He had short hair except for one long strand that hung over one eye. One glorious green eye. He was very attractive, but the shorter one was even more beautiful. He was obviously of Asian decent - Japanese perhaps. But he had a mop of unruly dark brown hair and the most amazing cobalt blue eyes. 'The eyes'll do it to me every time. Oh please let that one be Heero Yuy.'   
  
He hesitated about four feet from the two men and took a deep breath. This was it. There was no turning back now. He opened his mouth.   
  
"Excuse me. Detective Yuy?"   
  
The Asian man turned to look at him, eyes widening slightly. "Yes?"   
  
"M...my name is Duo Maxwell. I think I may have some information on Relena Peacecraft."   
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What kind of information."   
  
"I think... I think I may know where she is." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"I think... I think I may know where she is."   
  
Heero's eyes widened as the words left the beautiful boy's mouth. He had felt shaken to the core when he had turned around a moment before to see one of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever laid eyes on standing not four feet away. The boy was young, but his eyes - those big purple eyes seemed to show a maturity far beyond his years. Heero wasn't one to go by first impressions, but there was something about this boy...  
  
But that something would have to wait until later. He saw Trowa pick up a notepad, preparing to take the boy's - Duo's - statement. This could be the break in the case they were looking for.   
  
"You know where she is? How do you know this? Have you seen her?" he asked.   
  
The boy shifted nervously on his feet. "Yes. Well, no. Not really."   
  
Heero looked at him, perplexed. "Would you care to elaborate on that?"   
  
"I saw her... in my head. I was listening to the radio. I saw where she was." The boy's brow furrowed as if trying to remember something. "I saw you... well not you, but the police, looking for her. You're looking in the wrong place."   
  
"What do you mean, you saw her in your head? You mean like some kind of... psychic vision?" Trowa asked.   
  
The kid nodded, looking at the floor. "Well, no. Not really. I saw her face. I saw she was dead. And I just knew where she was." He shook his head. "I don't really know how to explain it."   
  
Heero saw Trowa roll his eyebrows as if to say 'Not another one.' Ever since word had leaked out about the missing Peacecraft heir, they'd gotten three so-called psychics who claimed to have information about the case. But they were little more than charlatans, looking for free publicity or money, and their information was always bogus. Still, this boy didn't seem like one of the run-of-the-mill crackpots. "Can you tell us where you think she is?" Heero asked.   
  
The boy looked distressed. "No. I mean, I know where she is. I can see it. But I don't know where it is."   
  
He looked at the large map on the wall. "Maybe..."  
  
Heero moved aside as the boy walked to the map. He saw the kid look at the cluster of pins decorating an area on the right side of the map. While none of the pins were close together, they were in the same general area. He watched as Duo closed his eyes, running his fingers along the map. Beside him, Trowa grunted in disgust, throwing the notepad back down on the desk.   
  
The boy trailed his fingers over the map as if searching for something. His eyes were closed, and his head was cocked as though listening to a far off voice. When he came to the top left corner, he stopped, opening his eyes wide in amazement. "Here!" he exclaimed. "She's here. Widowmaker's Canyon."   
  
Trowa stood from where he had been leaning on the desk and walked over to the boy. "Thank you for coming in, but we've got the situation well in hand..."  
  
"You don't believe me," the boy said sadly.   
  
The dejection in Duo's voice caused Heero to step forward and place a hand on the young man's shoulder.   
  
"Thank you for coming to tell us," he said sincerely. "I know it must have been hard for you to do so."   
  
The boy's face lit up. "Will you at least check it out?"   
  
Heero nodded. "I will. And if I find anything I will contact you." He handed Duo a piece of paper and a pen. "Give me your phone number. I'll let you know."   
  
Duo quickly scribbled down the information, then smiled at Heero. The detective felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
"Thank you," the young man said, then turned to leave.   
  
Heero stared after him, clutching the paper tightly in his fist. Beside him he heard Trowa chuckle. He turned to deliver a glare at his partner.   
  
"What's so funny?"   
  
"You. Telling that kid you'd check out his crazy story just to get his phone number," Trowa answered.   
  
Heero sniffed. "I do plan on checking it out."   
  
Trowa stopped laughing. "You can't be serious, Yuy! You're going to waste valuable man hours chasing down a bogus lead from some crackpot kid all because you think he's got a nice ass?"   
  
"You've been my friend and partner for a long time, Barton. That's why I'm going to ignore that comment. You know I would never do anything like that. That kid looks barely legal anyway." He turned to look at the map. "And if you think it's a wild goose chase, then fine. I'll go after I get off duty."   
  
Trowa shook his head. "Hmph. Chang's right. You are crazy. Either that or you just need to get laid." Heero glared at his friend a final time before walking back to his desk. Perhaps his partner was right. Perhaps he was only doing this because he was attracted to that boy. But there had been something in those eyes - a conviction Heero hadn't seen in any of the other so-called psychics. The boy had sounded so sincere.   
  
'Though I do hope you're wrong, kid. If you aren't... Relena may be dead.'   
  
+  
  
Quatre glanced over at his silent companion as they drove. When Duo had called him from the police station, Quatre had feared the worst. He hadn't wanted Duo to go to the police. He was afraid they'd suspect the innocent boy of having something to do with the recent murders. But Duo had insisted on going. Quatre had been very relieved when he'd seen Duo standing on the curb, waiting for him. But the young man had not said a word since he'd climbed into the vehicle.   
  
"So... what did you tell them?" the blonde asked, trying to get his sullen friend to talk.   
  
"I told them what I saw."   
  
"And?"   
  
"They said they'd look into it."   
  
Quatre reached over and squeezed Duo's shoulder. "Well that's good. You've done all you could, Duo. Let the police handle it now."   
  
Duo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was silent for a long moment. Quatre glanced at him worriedly.   
  
"Duo? Are you okay?"   
  
"Can I borrow your car?" the young man asked suddenly.   
  
Quatre blinked. "What for?"   
  
"I can't let it go, Quat. There's something... I just have to go look for her myself."   
  
They pulled up to a red light. Quatre turned to look at him. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"   
  
"I can't."   
  
Quatre sighed, gripping the wheel tightly. Once Duo got an idea in his head, the young man wouldn't let it go. The best Quatre could do was to help him.   
  
"So can I borrow the car?" Duo asked again.   
  
"No."   
  
"But..."  
  
"I'll drive. You tell me where to go."   
  
Duo smiled. "Thanks Quat. I really appreciate this."   
  
"Hmph. You'd better. So where to?"   
  
"We need to head out of the city," Duo answered. "We have to go to Widowmaker's Canyon." Duo stared out the window of Quatre's SUV, clutching the door handle as they drove along the twists and turns of the mountain road. He lowered his eyes to stare down to the bottom of the steep canyon running along the right side of the road.   
  
'Jeez... no wonder they call it Widowmaker's Canyon. If you're not careful, it would be easy to lose control on these roads,' he thought as he turned his gaze back to the road before them. He knew they were close. He didn't know how he knew... but he did.   
  
Duo fidgeted in his seat. Maybe he should have left this to the police. He knew the tall cop hadn't believed him, but the blue-eyed one - Heero - something about him told the braided boy he was sincere. He had said he would look into it, and Duo believed him. But Duo couldn't wait. He had to see for himself. Something was urging him on, and he couldn't ignore it.   
  
As they came up over a hill, Duo noticed an overlook off to the side of the road where vehicles could pull in to look at the view. Several picnic tables had been placed on the side of the road for travelers to have lunch on while enjoying the view. As they approached the overlook, a feeling of dread came over Duo.   
  
<< FLASH >>  
  
fear...  
  
pain...  
  
knife...  
  
<< FLASH >>  
  
Duo blinked, his breathing coming in shallow gasps.   
  
"Duo? Are you okay?" he dimly heard Quatre ask.   
  
<< FLASH >>  
  
struggle...  
  
surprise...  
  
scream...  
  
<< FLASH >>  
  
"Pull over," he rasped, clutching his stomach.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Goddammit! Just pull over!" he cried, trying hard not to be sick in Quatre's car.   
  
The blonde doctor steered the SUV into the overlook's parking area, pulling up along the guardrail at the edge of the cliff. Duo immediately hopped out of the vehicle and lost the contents of his stomach in a nearby trash can. After a few more dry heaves, he allowed Quatre to help him to one of the picnic tables. He sat Duo down on one of the benches, then hurried back to the car. He returned a moment later with a bottle of water. Duo took it gratefully, swishing the liquid around in his mouth.   
  
"What happened Duo? Are you sick?" Quatre asked, concerned.   
  
Duo shook his head. "No. I felt her. She was here." He looked around. "She's close. We need to look around."   
  
For the next half-hour, the two scoured the overlook, leaving no stone unturned, looking for any sign of the missing girl. Duo even went so far as to climb over the guardrail to look down the cliff. He would have attempted to climb down further had Quatre not seen him and yelled at him. Reluctantly, he allowed his friend to pull him back over.   
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Quatre yelled as they walked back to the vehicle.   
  
Duo opened the passenger door and got in, his eyes lowered. "I don't understand it, Quatre. I know she was here. She was afraid and in pain." He turned haunted eyes to meet Quatre's. "I think she died here."   
  
"Well she's not here now. We've done all we can. Let's go home."   
  
Duo nodded mutely. He stared out the window as they drove back down the winding road. He didn't understand. He was so sure Relena had been there. He could still feel her presence. Why didn't they find anything? Could it be his imagination was only playing tricks on him?   
  
<< FLASH >>  
  
car...  
  
trees...  
  
path...  
  
<< FLASH >>  
  
"Stop the car!" he cried, clutching Quatre's arm.   
  
"Why? Are you going to be sick again?" Quatre asked as he pulled to the side of the road. Duo jumped out before Quatre could come to a complete stop. He heard his friend call out behind him, but he ignored it. Ahead of him was a dirt road that led off the main road through a thick patch of trees. It was more of a path than a road. Even Quatre's SUV would be hard pressed to make it down there.   
  
Duo ran down the path, only vaguely aware of Quatre running behind him. Something was drawing him on... and he was so very close. He pushed past some low hanging braches, cursing as his hair became entangled in the limb. He yanked it free and started forward again... only to stop dead in his tracks at the scene laid out before him.   
  
A foot... a woman's foot was poking out from underneath a bush just off the path. Duo turned and threw up again, averting his gaze from the grizzly sight.   
  
Quatre pushed past the branches and came to a stop beside him. "Duo? Are you... oh merciful Allah," the blonde doctor breathed as he caught sight of the body. He took a step forward, but Duo grabbed his arm.   
  
"Don't go near it!" the young man cried in panic, his eyes becoming wild with hysteria.   
  
Quatre patted Duo's hand in reassurance. "I'm a doctor, remember? She might still be alive."   
  
Duo turned away, unable to watch. He heard Quatre approach the body, heard the rustle of leaves, heard the sharp intake of breath.   
  
"Quat? Is she..." he asked hesitantly, not wanting to hear the answer, knowing what it would be.   
  
Quatre walked back to where Duo was standing. "Yeah. She's dead."   
  
"Oh God!"   
  
"Come on. We need to go tell the authorities," the blonde said, tugging on Duo's arm.   
  
"We can't just leave her!"   
  
"She's dead, Duo. Has been for some time I'd say. She's not going anywhere. And this is a crime scene. We can't touch anything. Let's go tell the police."   
  
Duo nodded dumbly, allowing Quatre to lead him back to the car. Yes, let the police handle it. He'd done what the visions had wanted him to do. It was time to let someone else take over.   
  
+  
  
Heero pushed his way through the crowd of reporters gathered outside the precinct. 'Harpies,' he thought vehemently as he hurried inside and upstairs to his desk. He cast Trowa a glance as he sat down.   
  
"I see you made it through the gauntlet," the green-eyed detective remarked dryly as Heero collapsed into his chair.   
  
"It's a circus out there," he replied, rubbing his temples. "They've been camped out there ever since Relena's body was found yesterday."   
  
He trailed off, looking down at the floor. Trowa noticed his melancholy expression.   
  
"Oh hey, Heero. There was nothing you could have done to save her. The coroner thinks she may have died the day she disappeared."   
  
"Has the report come back yet on how she died?"   
  
"No. The official report won't be in for a couple of days," a new voice said. Heero looked up to see Wufei approach their desks. "Yuy, I need all your files on the Peacecraft case as soon as possible." "What? But that's our case."   
  
"Not anymore. You saw the body. There was a teardrop carved on her face. It looks like Miss Peacecraft is victim number thirteen. I know this started out as your case, Yuy, but anything connected to these serial killings gets sent to me. So I need all your files."   
  
Heero glared at the man but knew there was nothing he could do. Wufei had the Teardrop case. It was out of his hands now.   
  
"You'll have them by the end of the day, Chang," he grumbled.   
  
Just then a flash of chestnut caught his eye. Heero turned to see to detectives escorting Duo Maxwell into one of the interrogation rooms. He looked back at Wufei in surprise.   
  
"What's he doing here?"   
  
"He found the body. We're just asking him a few questions."   
  
"Bullshit, Chang," Heero said, standing up. "I know you. You think that kid had something to do with it, don't you?"   
  
"Wouldn't you? You told me yourself that he said he knew where the body was. He led us right to it. And all the explanation he offered was that he saw it in a vision? Come on, Yuy. Don't you think that sounds a little bit suspicious?"   
  
Heero shook his head. "I just don't think that kid had anything to do with it."   
  
"What makes you say that?"   
  
"I don't know. Gut instinct perhaps? Something tells me he's an innocent in all this."   
  
"Yeah? Well if you get any physical evidence to go with that instinct, let me know. Until then, we have to look into everything. And right now, that kid is the only suspect we've got. Have those files on my desk before you leave."   
  
Heero watched as Wufei walked away, heading towards the interrogation room. He felt Trowa's emerald green gaze on him.   
  
"You really think that kid's innocent?" his partner asked.   
  
Heero nodded. "I don't know why but... I do." Duo looked up as an Asian detective walked into the room. The young man shifted in his seat, staring at the men sitting across from him. When the detectives had asked him and Quatre to come in today and answer some questions, he hadn't minded. But he didn't like the way they were looking at him now - looking at him as if he was guilty of something.   
  
"Mr. Maxwell, I'm Detective Chang. This is Detective Morris."   
  
"Nice to meet you," Duo said, nodding to them. "Um, where's Quatre?"   
  
"We've already taken Dr. Winner's statement and sent him home. We just need you to answer a few questions before we send you home."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Now then, Mr. Maxwell," the other detective said. "Tell us exactly what happened. How did you know where the girl's body was?"   
  
So Duo told them... told them of listening to the radio, of seeing Relena's body in his mind, of knowing instinctively that the police were looking in the wrong places. He told them of being haunted by the visions, of coming to the precinct to tell someone, of pointing out the location of the body on the map. He told them of asking Quatre to drive him up to Widowmaker's Canyon, of pulling off onto the overlook, of finding the trail off the side of the road that led to Relena's body.   
  
And then he told them the whole story again. And again. The fourth time they asked him to repeat his story, the sun had long since set. He'd been in the stuffy, airless room for hours. He was hungry, thirsty, and tired. All he wanted to do was go home.   
  
"Look. I've told you everything three times already," he said, resting his head in his hands. "There's nothing else I can say."   
  
"Yes, there is," Detective Chang replied, walking around the table to stand over him. "You can tell us the truth."   
  
"What truth?" Duo asked, confused.   
  
"The truth of how you murdered Relena Peacecraft and perhaps twelve other people."   
  
Duo blinked in astonishment. "But I didn't! I could never... I would never harm anyone!"   
  
"I think you're lying to me. I think you've been lying all along."   
  
Duo stood up. "I don't have to take this."   
  
Detective Chang pushed him back down into the chair. "Yes, you do."   
  
Duo stood up again, mad as hell. He looked the man square in the eye. "I've given you my statement. Either charge me with murder or get out of my way. Either way, we are done here, Detective."   
  
Chang held up his hands. "Fine." He made a motion at the other cop. Morris came around the table and began handcuffing Duo's hands behind his back. "Duo Maxwell, you are hereby charged with the murder of Relena Peacecraft. You have the right to remain silent..."  
  
The rest of the words were lost as Duo stared at the man in shock. He couldn't believe this was happening. How could they think that he had anything to do with that poor girl's death? He'd only wanted to help.   
  
He was led from the interrogation room in a daze. His mouth was suddenly very dry, and he was feeling sick to his stomach again. As he was led down the hall, he felt someone watching him. He looked up to see the cobalt gaze of Detective Yuy staring at him in shock. Silently he pleaded to the man for help. Heero had believed him before... surely he would again. He was no murderer! Heero had to believe him.   
  
'Please. Help me.' 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"You know, you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that," Trowa remarked as he watched his partner walk back and forth.   
  
Heero ignored him, glancing up at the door every few moments, waiting for Wufei to return.   
  
"Heero? Are you even listening to me?"   
  
"I know that kid's innocent, Trowa."   
  
"It's not our problem, Heero. It's not our case. Let Chang handle it." He glanced at the clock. "It's after seven. You're off-duty. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"   
  
"No. You go on home, Trowa. I want to talk to Wufei. I'll just wait until he gets back."   
  
"Suit yourself," Trowa replied, grabbing his jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow, partner."   
  
Heero nodded absently as he looked up at the door again. This time he caught sight of a familiar figure pushing through the glass door. Heero clenched his jaw in determination and hurried over.   
  
"Chang! I need to talk to you."   
  
Wufei looked up as Heero approached. "What do you want, Yuy?"   
  
"You know perfectly well what I want. What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't legally arrest that kid. You don't have any physical evidence. Was his lawyer even present?"   
  
Wufei held up his hands. "I know that and you know that, but I'm betting that kid doesn't."   
  
Heero blinked, suddenly catching on to Wufei's game. "You haven't formally charged him with anything. Handcuffing him, reading him his rights, taking him down to lock-up - that was all for show, wasn't it? You're hoping to scare him into talking."   
  
"If he's not the killer, then he knows something about who is," Wufei explained. "Legally we can hold him for twenty-four hours before we either charge him or let him go. Maybe a night in jail will loosen his tongue."   
  
"So you have twenty-four hours to either get some physical evidence or make him talk," Heero said. "Let me help. Let me prove that kid is innocent."   
  
"Now Yuy, this is my case..."  
  
"Sir!"   
  
The Chinese detective was interrupted by a member of his own investigative team, standing near a desk, phone in hand.   
  
"What is it, Anderson?"   
  
"They've found another body."   
  
Wufei cursed under his breath. "Where?"   
  
"In an abandoned warehouse down by the waterfront."   
  
Heero grabbed Wufei's arm. "You and your team will need to go down that to investigate the crime scene. I don't have anything pending. Let me check out the kid's alibis for the time of the murders."   
  
Wufei looked at him for along moment before nodding reluctantly. He shuffled through some papers on his desk, handing one to Heero. "Those are the approximate dates and times of death for the thirteen known victims. Check out his alibi. Let me know what you find out."   
  
Heero nodded. "Thanks Wufei."   
  
"Don't screw this up, Yuy!" Wufei warned as he turned to follow the rest of his team out the door.   
  
Heero grabbed the paper and his jacket quickly. He had twenty-four hours to gather information. But he wanted to get a move on. He wanted to prove Duo's innocence as quickly as possible. He didn't want the boy to spend one moment in jail longer than necessary.   
  
+  
  
Duo lay curled up in a tight little ball on the small cot in the cell. He'd gone numb the moment he'd been pushed into the little room and the door had locked behind him. Images of him standing trial for the murders he did not commit filled his mind. He saw friends turn their backs on him, believing he was guilty. He saw Heero Yuy looking at him in disgust.   
  
'Then they'll probably burn me at the stake for having these stupid visions like they did in the old days,' he thought, curling up tighter. 'Why didn't I listen to Quatre and stay out of this mess?'   
  
"Maxwell! You have a visitor," came the voice of one of the guards on duty. Duo looked up with mournful eyes, surprised to see Heero Yuy standing on the other side of the bars. He quickly unfurled himself off the cot and hurried over.   
  
"Detective Yuy! Please, you have to believe me. I didn't kill that poor girl or anyone else," he pleaded, clutching tightly at the bars.   
  
Heero's eyes softened slightly. "I don't think you did, kid." He looked around to see if any of the guards were around. "Look, I shouldn't be telling you this, but they don't have anything to hold you on."   
  
"Then why am I here?"   
  
"Legally, they can hold you for twenty-four hours before either charging you or letting you go. But I'd rather have you home by breakfast." He held up a piece of paper. "These are the dates and times the victims were killed. I want you to try and remember where you were and what you were doing during these times, okay?"   
  
Duo nodded. "I'll try."   
  
"All right. Do you remember where you were between the hours of one and three A.M., Thursday, July 5th?"   
  
The braided boy frowned and shook his head. "That was over two months ago. I was probably at home, sleeping."   
  
"Can anyone collaborate that?"   
  
"No. I'd broken up with my boyfriend several weeks before that."   
  
Heero looked up, startled. "Boyfriend?"   
  
Duo stared up at him defiantly. "Yeah. I'm gay. Have a problem with that?"   
  
"N...no. It's just... no. I don't have a problem with it," the dark-haired detective replied. He stared at Duo a moment longer before looking back at his list.   
  
"What about the early morning hours of Sunday, July 15th?"   
  
"Ah. That's easy. I was at the Maxwell Street Orphanage."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yup. I volunteer there on weekends. I help make dinners and play with the kids on Saturday evenings, then sleep in one of the spare beds in order to get up early to help with making breakfast."   
  
"How early?"   
  
"Four A.M. I get breakfast ready early so I can run across the street to the church to help prepare for Sunday Mass."   
  
"You have witnesses?"   
  
"Oh yes. Sister Helen helps me with the breakfasts, and Father Maxwell is with me in the church."   
  
"And you are sure you were there on that Sunday?"   
  
"I'm there every Sunday. I haven't missed one yet."   
  
Heero looked at his list, hope blossoming in his chest. Nearly half of the murders had taken place during the late Saturday night, early Sunday morning hours, including Relena Peacecraft's. If Duo could account for his whereabouts for those times, there was no way he could be the serial killer they were looking for. If his alibi checked out, Duo would have to be let go. Heero quickly went through the remaining dates, and although Duo could only remember where he was for two of them, Heero felt sure he had enough information to prove the boy wasn't guilty.   
  
"Thanks, Duo. I think I have all the information I need," he said, closing his notebook and slipping it into his jacket pocket.   
  
"How long do you think it'll take to check those out?" Duo asked.   
  
"Not long, I hope. Look, why don't you lie down and get some rest? I'll be back as soon as I can."   
  
He turned to leave but Duo called out to him. "Detective Yuy?"   
  
"Yes?" he asked, turning back to the beautiful boy looking up at him with those mesmerizing violet eyes.   
  
The young man blushed and looked down at the ground. "I...I just wanted to say thank you... for believing in me."   
  
Heero reached through the bars and boldly cupped Duo's cheek. "It'll be all right. Trust me."   
  
Duo reached up to touch Heero's hand. "I do trust you."   
  
They stood like that for a long moment, simply staring into one another's eyes. Duo could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He could feel a connection to this man that he'd never felt with anyone before. He knew that he could trust Heero explicitly. Though whether it was his gift or just gut instinct that told him so, he didn't know.   
  
Heero withdrew his hand and gave Duo a small smile. "Don't worry. Get some rest," he said again, then turned away.   
  
"I'll try," Duo whispered softly. He watched Heero walk down the corridor until the dark-haired detective disappeared from view. Slowly he moved back to the cot and lay down. He lay awake for a long time, thinking about his situation and remembering the touch of Heero's hand on his face. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Wufei looked at Heero, ignoring the smirk on the other man's face. "You're sure about this?"  
  
"Yes," the Japanese detective answered.   
  
"And the priest and the nun? They backed up his story and would be willing to testify in court about the kid's whereabouts if needed?"   
  
Heero held up some papers. "I have their statements here. There's no better character witness than respected members of the clergy," he said, openly grinning.   
  
"Damn. I felt sure he had something to do with it," Wufei grumbled, taking the papers and thumbing through them.   
  
Heero looked horrified. "Don't tell me you wanted that kid to be guilty?"   
  
Wufei sighed and rubbed his eyes, suddenly looking very tired. "I just want this case to be over, Heero. I wake up every day feeling guilty. I start every morning wondering if there's been another victim in the night - wondering if another young man or woman is dead because I haven't been smart enough to catch this bastard. I say the names of every victim before I go to bed at night, praying for their forgiveness. I'm tired, Heero. I just want this nightmare to be over."   
  
"Wufei," Heero murmured, laying a hand on his colleague's shoulder. "Are you getting enough sleep at night?"   
  
The Chinese detective smiled ruefully. "I don't think I've slept since this began." He stepped away from Heero to pick a file off his desk. "I've already cleared this with the Captain. I'd like you and Barton to take a look at the Peacecraft murder again. Something about that case isn't adding up. Maybe a fresh pair of eyes will help."   
  
Heero looked down at the file, somewhat amazed that Wufei was asking for help. "We'd be glad to. What with all the media attention on this 'Teardrop Killer', seems like all the other sickos in this city are laying low. We don't have anything pressing at the moment."   
  
"I appreciate you help."   
  
Heero nodded. "Now, about Duo Maxwell. May I go down and release him?"   
  
Wufei hesitated. "I don't know. I still think that kid knows more than he's telling."   
  
"But his alibi checks out. He couldn't have committed those murders. And you don't have a shred of physical evidence to prove he was involved in any way. You have no reason to hold him."   
  
"Very well," the dark-eyed detective said reluctantly. "But tell him not to leave town. I want him around in case I have more questions for him."   
  
Heero smiled. "Thanks, Chang. You won't regret it."   
  
"I'd better not."   
  
+  
  
The clanking of the cell door being slid open jolted Duo from his uneasy sleep. He'd lain awake on the uncomfortable cot until the first rays of dawn began peeking through the tiny window near the ceiling of his cell. He'd finally drifted off into a restless slumber just after full dawn, dreaming of Heero's cobalt blue eyes. Those eyes were the first thing he saw when he looked up to see who was opening the door.   
  
"Heero! I mean... Detective Yuy," he cried, jumping up, trying to straighten his wrinkled clothing. He looked up at the officer, hope gleaming in his eyes. "Did you get what you needed?"   
  
"Yes. You're free to go," Heero said, feeling warm at the sound of Duo saying his name. All other thoughts were then shoved from his mind as he suddenly found himself with an armful of braided energy.   
  
"Thank you! I knew I could trust you."   
  
Heero swallowed as he looked down at the boy in his arms, wanting to hold him back but knowing it wouldn't be appropriate.   
  
"Uh, you're welcome, Duo. Is there anyone I can call to come pick you up?"   
  
Duo stepped regretfully away from the dark-haired detective's embrace. He shook his head. "Both Quatre and Iria will be on duty at the clinic this morning. And neither Father Maxwell nor Sister Helen have a car."   
  
"What about your other friends or your parents?"   
  
Duo shifted uncomfortably. "Don't have any," he mumbled, looking away.   
  
Heero stared at him for a long while, wondering how anyone as beautiful and charismatic as Duo Maxwell could go through life without friends. And no parents? He could see the boy didn't want to talk about it so let it go.   
  
"Well, can I drop you off somewhere?"   
  
Duo looked back at him, surprised. "You... wouldn't mind?"   
  
"Well as long as you don't want to drive all the way to Los Angeles, I don't mind," he replied, smiling.   
  
"Can you drop me off at Quatre's clinic?"   
  
"I can."   
  
Duo's face lit up. "Then let's go. I want to get as far away from this place," he said, waving his hand at the now empty cell, "as I can. I need a shower, but first I need to show Quatre I'm okay."   
  
"If that's what you want. My car's out back. Shall we go?"   
  
"You bet!"   
  
Duo bounded along beside the detective, watching him out of the corner of his eye. He didn't quite know what to make of the man. He was definitely attracted to the detective, and he was sure Heero was sending hints of his own. But what if he was wrong? What if he asked Heero out only to have the man laugh in his face? Or worse, recoil from him in disgust? Duo sighed. Dating was confusing, and more often than not, heartbreaking. No, better to admire the man from afar than to risk hurting what seemed to be a newfound friendship.   
  
Heero opened the car door for him. Duo smiled in thanks and slipped inside. When the door shut behind him, he was almost immediately overwhelmed by Heero's scent. The unique blend of sandalwood and musk permeated the air in the vehicle. Duo closed his eyes and shivered.   
  
Neither one talked much during the ride. Both kept casting longing glances at the other while the other was not looking. Duo turned to look out the window, wishing the ride to Quatre's clinic was longer, wishing he had the courage to say something.   
  
They pulled into a parking space on the street in front of the clinic a few minutes later. Duo jumped out of the car and into the building, hollering for Quatre. The blonde doctor poked his head out of one of the examining rooms, eyes widening in surprise at seeing Duo there.   
  
"Duo! Thank Allah! I was so worried. What happened? I wanted to wait for you after they'd finished taking my statement but they made me go home. Are you okay?" the little blonde gushed, catching Duo in his arms and squeezing tightly.   
  
"I'm okay Quat. They thought I was the murderer and locked me in jail."   
  
"What? Why didn't you call me? I could have sent my lawyer down to help you."   
  
"They didn't exactly let me make any phone calls," Duo replied, trying to squirm out of his friend's embrace.   
  
"They wouldn't let you contact a lawyer?" Quatre's eyes narrowed dangerously.   
  
"He was never formally charged. It was not necessary," Heero said as he came in the door behind Duo.   
  
"Quatre, this is Detective Yuy. He got me out of the big house," Duo said, grinning.   
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "I merely checked out your alibis, Duo."   
  
"Yeah, but they wanted to hold me until the full twenty-four hours didn't they? You convinced them to let me go early."   
  
"Duo!" A tall blonde woman raced around the corner and swooped down on the short young man. Duo squeaked as she wrapped her arms around him and swung him around."I was so worried! Quatre told me about having to leave you at the precinct and then when you didn't answer your phone last night we were so worried!"   
  
"Iria!" came Duo's muffled voice against the woman's shoulder. "I'm fine... can't... breathe."   
  
Iria stepped back, giving him one last squeeze. She looked him up and down before remarking, "No offense Duo but you look like hell."   
  
"I spent all night in prison." Heero rolled his eyes again. "I need a shower and a change of clothes and a snack and a nap and not necessarily in that order."   
  
"Can I drive you home, Duo?" Heero asked. He didn't want the young man walking home in his semi-exhausted condition.   
  
Duo grinned. "I am home. I live in one of the apartments upstairs. But thank you, Detective Yuy. For everything."   
  
"In that case, may I ask a favor of you?"   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Will you meet me later? To talk about your visions. I'm really curious about them. Maybe there's something that will help us solve this case."   
  
Duo felt his heart leap into his throat. He started to accept when Quatre grabbed his arm and dragged him away.   
  
"Excuse us just a minute, please," the blonde doctor called out to Heero.   
  
"Quatre? What are you doing?" Duo asked.   
  
"Look Duo. I don't think it's a good idea for you to get involved in this thing further. You found the body for them. You've done your job, and look where it got you. They thought you were the one responsible for all those murders. I just don't think you should involve yourself anymore."   
  
"I appreciate your concern, Quatre, but I am an adult now. I can make my own decisions. And I want to help Heero... Detective Yuy as much as I can."   
  
Quatre's eyes widened. "You like him," he accused the braided teen.   
  
Duo blushed. "Yeah, I do. So what? I do want to help him." He grabbed his friend's hand. "Look, I promise I'll be careful. But I want to... no, I feel like I have to do this."   
  
Quatre hesitated before reluctantly nodding. "All right. But if they start interrogating you again, refuse to answer any questions until you get a lawyer. Then call me. I'll be there before you can blink."   
  
Duo gave his friend an unexpected hug. "Thanks Quat. And I promise."   
  
He walked back to Heero. "Sorry about that. My friends are just a tad... overprotective. Where do you want to meet?"   
  
"Why don't I buy you dinner while we talk? It's the least I can do for your... 'unfortunate incarceration.'"   
  
Duo giggled, trying hard not to sound like a love-struck schoolgirl. "Uh, sure. That'd be great. Where?"   
  
Heero drew out a card from his pocket. On the back he wrote down the name and address of a local bar and grill he and the other cops liked to frequent. "Meet me here, around seven?"   
  
Duo looked at the name of the restaurant. "I know where this is. And seven is fine."   
  
"Great. Oh, and my home phone number is on the other side... in case you need anything. Don't hesitate to call. Dr. Winner, it was nice to meet you." He looked at Duo and gave the boy a small smile. "I'll see you at seven."   
  
Duo clutched the card to his chest as he watched Heero leave. As the handsome detective pulled away, he collapsed dramatically into a nearby chair. "Oooh, I think I'm in love!"   
  
Quatre sighed dramatically. "He just wants to talk about the case, Duo. He also wants to talk about your visions. Are you okay with that?"   
  
Duo paused. He'd never liked talking about his gift before. But he hadn't hesitated when Heero had asked him. He shrugged. "I don't mind. There's not much to tell anyway." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Holy crap! I only have eight hours to get ready for dinner!"   
  
He bounded out of the chair, heading for the stairs at the back of the clinic that lead to his apartment. Quatre rolled his eyes as he watched the braided teen rush up the stairs two at a time. Duo would never change, and quite frankly, he didn't want him too. He was too sweet and innocent, and he never wanted the boy to lose that.   
  
'I only hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Duo,' he thought before returning to his patients. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo's heart was pounding in his chest as he walked up the street to the bar Heero had wanted to meet at. He hoped he looked all right. He'd made himself take a nap after Heero had dropped him off at Quatre's clinic. Naturally, he'd ended up oversleeping, leaving him little time to get ready.  
  
'Figures. My first semi-real date in months and I oversleep,' he thought as he tugged self-consciously at his red V-neck. At least he wasn't late. He may be out of breath from scrambling to get ready, but he'd be there on time.   
  
The bar, called Pub32, cast a warm glow out onto the darkened sidewalk. Duo could hear music from inside spilling out into the street. Celtic rock - one of his favorites. He grinned as he opened the door and stepped inside the vestibule. He had a feeling he was going to like this place.   
  
The inner door to the bar swung open just as he was reaching for it. Duo yelped in surprise and jumped back, tripping over a small bench and ending up on the floor. A deep chuckle from above caused Duo to look up.   
  
"We simply must stop meeting like this," Zechs Merquise said, offering his hand to pull Duo up.   
  
Duo gave a shaky laugh of his own as he allowed the tall blonde officer to help him to his feet. "Nice to see you again, Detective."   
  
"Call me Zechs. Please," the man insisted.   
  
"Okay. Zechs."   
  
"Why don't I buy you a drink? It seems the least I can do for knocking you over twice now."   
  
"Ah, actually I'm here to meet someone."   
  
"Really? Who?"   
  
"Heero Yuy," Duo replied, then laughed. "Is it just me or are we experiencing a little déja vu?"   
  
Zechs smiled warmly at him. "It's not just you. And it appears I am in luck. Yuy is not here yet. Let me buy you that drink while we're waiting."   
  
"I don't know..." Duo began.   
  
"Please, I insist." Zechs took hold of his arm and pulled him into the bar. The room was crowded but not unbearably so. Warm colors seeped from the walls, making the place feel homey. At one end of the large, open space were several billiard tables. To the other end was the long, polished wooden bar. And in between were tables for eating or playing card games. There was even a small jukebox. Fortunately the music wasn't too loud. Duo hated going into a place where the music was so loud he couldn't even hear himself think.   
  
The braided teen allowed himself to be led to the bar. He cast curious glances at the taller man as they went. He felt uneasy being with Zechs, especially when he was supposed to be meeting Heero. It felt... wrong somehow, though he didn't know why. Under any other circumstances, he'd have jumped at the chance to have a drink with a man like Zechs. The blonde detective was an Adonis, and certainly Duo was attracted to him - but there was something wrong about being here with him. It just wasn't... right. Heero.   
  
Duo sighed. That was what was wrong. Zechs wasn't Heero. The dark-haired cop had been so kind to Duo. Heero had believed in him when he said he was innocent. He'd asked Duo to dinner, and while he knew it wasn't an "official date", Duo felt all warm inside at the thought of spending some time with the older man. Yet at the same time, he was apprehensive. Heero was beautiful both inside and out, and Duo knew he could easily fall for someone like him. But he had to be careful. He didn't want to set himself up for another heartbreak. Hell, he wasn't even sure if Heero liked guys. He'd have to be cautious - he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize their newly developed friendship.   
  
Zechs led Duo to the far end of the bar, away from the crush of the other people. The blonde took a seat and gestured for Duo to do the same. The braided boy hopped up on a stool next to him, making sure he had a clear view of the door in order to watch for Heero. The bartender walked over a moment later to take their order.   
  
"I'll have a glass of whatever's on tap, and Duo..." He looked at the boy expectantly.   
  
"Club soda, please."   
  
The bartender nodded and walked away. Zechs looked down at Duo, one eyebrow raised.   
  
"Club soda?"   
  
"I am underage," Duo replied, picking invisible lint off his shirt. "And this is a cop bar. Wouldn't look too good for the police if their favorite establishment was serving alcohol to minors right under their noses, now wouldn't it?"   
  
Zechs laughed loudly and patted Duo's hand. "Good point, good point. Though to be honest, I wouldn't have guessed. How old are you?"   
  
"Nineteen," Duo replied, frowning. "Funny, people usually think I look younger, not older."   
  
Zechs shrugged, his hand still touching Duo's. Absently he started running his thumb along the back of Duo's hand. "It must be the way you carry yourself. Your stance, your countenance, your amazing eyes... they all make you seem so much more mature."   
  
Duo blushed, pulling his hand away. He didn't know what to say. Fortunately the bartender came back with their drinks. Duo immediately wrapped both hands around his club soda and started to sip on it.   
  
"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," Zechs said.   
  
"D...don't worry about it," Duo replied. "I'm just a little speechless I guess. No one's ever said anything like that to me before."   
  
"Well believe it." He moved his hand to brush the back of his fingers across Duo's cheek. "You certainly are beautiful, Duo Maxwell."   
  
Duo felt his face flush. He drew his head away from the man's touch and hastily looked down.   
  
"Ah, thanks Zechs," he said quietly, avoiding the man's eyes.   
  
"I mean it. This may be presumptuous of me, but... may I call you sometime?"   
  
Duo's eyes flew back up to look at Zechs. He couldn't believe this was happening. Men who looked like Zechs just didn't ask him out. It was almost too good to be true. And yet... oddly enough, he didn't want Zechs's attention.   
  
He wanted Heero's.   
  
"Zechs, I'm really flattered, and you are certainly an amazing guy, but..."  
  
"But there's someone else," Zechs finished for him.   
  
"Well, not really... or rather not yet, but yes. There's someone else I like. But I'm not sure if he likes me back. Still, I need to find out if I even have a chance before I... move on."   
  
"I see." Zechs grabbed a cocktail napkin from the bar and pulled a pen out of his pocket. He scribbled something on it and handed it to Duo. "This is my home number and address. If things don't work out, maybe you could give me a call."   
  
Duo pocketed the napkin and smiled at Zechs. "Thank you... for being so understanding."   
  
"No problem. I know how it can be." He lifted his glass. "So, why are you meeting Yuy here tonight?"   
  
"He wants to talk to me about a case he's working on - the Peacecraft murder."   
  
"Ah yes. I'd heard about that one. Also heard you'd been locked up for a while as a suspect."   
  
Duo made a face. "Yeah, well, that was all a misunderstanding," he muttered.   
  
"I'm glad."   
  
Duo blushed again. "Anyway, I was the one who found the body. He wants to see is I can remember anything about it I guess."   
  
"I heard the poor girl's body was found in a remote region near Widowmaker's Canyon. However did you manage to find her?"   
  
"Uh, well... you may not believe me."   
  
"Oh now I'm intrigued. Please tell me."   
  
"I... had a vision. I saw her in my head."   
  
He felt Zechs stiffen beside him. 'Great,' Duo thought. 'Now he'll _really_ think I'm nuts. Good going, Maxwell. Scare off the nice, gorgeous officer.'   
  
"What exactly did you see?" Zechs asked softly.   
  
Duo shifted warily on his barstool. "I... I saw her die. You know that little overlook on the canyon road? That's where she died. She struggled but she wasn't strong enough..." He broke off to take another trembling sip of his drink.   
  
"Did you see who did it?"   
  
Duo shook his head. "No. It wasn't clear - just a bunch of blurred images in mind." He looked away. "I'm sorry, Zechs. I'd rather not talk about it right now."   
  
"I understand. And this is probably my cue to leave," the blonde said.   
  
Duo looked up quickly, afraid he'd said too much and frightened the man off. "I'm sorry, Zechs."   
  
The blonde detective chuckled. "Don't be. You haven't scared me off, Duo. Yuy has just arrived."   
  
Duo's eyes flew to the door. Sure enough, the dark-haired detective had just stepped inside and was scanning the room looking for someone.   
  
"I should go meet him," Duo said. "Thank you again for the drink."   
  
"You're welcome. And remember, if things don't work out, give me a call."   
  
"I will," Duo replied, smiling.   
  
"Good night, Duo."   
  
"Bye, Zechs."   
  
Duo watched the blonde man walk away, then turned to wave at Heero. The detective caught sight of him and waved back. He quickly hurried over to where Duo was sitting.   
  
"Good evening, Duo," he said, sitting down next to the boy. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting."   
  
"That's okay, Detective Yuy. I'm... just glad you're here," Duo replied shyly.   
  
"Please, call me Heero," the Japanese man said, smiling slightly.   
  
"All right... Heero."   
  
"Have you ordered anything yet?"   
  
Duo lifted his glass. "Just this. What's good here?"   
  
"Just about anything..."  
  
"Heero! There you are," a voice called out over the din. Trowa pushed past another couple to lean on the bar next to his partner. "You should take a look at the guy at the end of the bar. He's really cute and you might like... oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company already," he said, catching sight of Duo.   
  
The braided teen's eyes opened wide as he looked at Heero who was blushing slightly. 'Did... I just hear that right?'   
  
"Trowa, you remember Duo Maxwell? Duo, this is my partner, Trowa Barton."   
  
"Hello," the violet-eyed boy said, still reeling from Trowa's little slip about Heero.   
  
"Oh right. The 'psychic'," Trowa said almost distastefully. Before anyone could say anything else, Torwa's beeper went off. "Well as much as I'd love to stay and chat and try to contact Elvis," Trowa said facetiously, "my wife is probably wondering where I am. Need anything before I go, Heero?"   
  
"No. Go home, Trowa. I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"Okay. Good night then. And Heero, don't beat yourself up over Relena. You couldn't have done anything to save her."   
  
"I know, Trowa. I know."   
  
Duo watched Trowa walk away. "He doesn't like me very much, does he?"   
  
"He's just wary of anything he doesn't understand. He's not a bad guy," Heero replied.   
  
"Oh."   
  
The two lapsed into an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Duo glanced over at Heero and cleared his throat nervously. "So, uh, you're gay?" he blurted out, then groaned inwardly. 'Idiot!'   
  
Heero looked at him and smiled. "Yes. I'm gay. Have a problem with that?"   
  
Duo grinned back. "No. Not at all."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo sipped his club soda, his mind racing a mile a minute. He couldn't believe his luck. The gorgeous detective sitting beside him, the one that made his heart flutter like a giddy schoolgirl, had just admitted he liked guys as well.   
  
'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I can't believe this is happening. He's so cute and I think he likes me and I _know_ I like him. This can't be happening. I must be dreaming...'   
  
"Earth to Duo." Heero's voice broke through his rambling train of thought. Duo blushed prettily.   
  
"Sorry. So... this is a pretty neat place."   
  
Heero shrugged. "I suppose. It's more Trowa's kind of place than mine. Still, the atmosphere isn't too oppressive and the food is pretty good. You hungry?"   
  
"Starving," Duo replied, though he wasn't entirely sure if he meant for food. "What would you, um, recommend?"   
  
"Just about anything." Heero gestured for a waitress. A tall redhead sauntered over and took their order, Duo deciding on the chicken fingers. Heero placed his order and told the woman they'd be at one of the nearby tables rather than at the bar. The waitress left, and Heero stood up.   
  
"Let's move to a table, shall we?"   
  
"All right."   
  
Heero led them to a small round table in a darkened corner. He pulled out one of the chairs and gestured for Duo to sit.   
  
"Thank you," the braided teen said, smiling shyly. He waited for Heero to sit before continuing. "And thank you for asking me out - I mean, here, tonight. It's a really nice place. But I realize that you didn't ask me here for, ah, personal reasons. What did you want to talk about?"   
  
"I wanted to ask you about your visions."   
  
Duo squirmed in his seat. "I... I've never been... comfortable talking about them."   
  
"I understand." Heero reached across the table and took a hold of one of Duo's hands. "We have a murderer running free on the streets. So far, you're the only one to have seen anything at all, even if it was only in your mind. The others think I'm crazy for believing you, but I do. After all, you did find Relena's body. Perhaps there's something else you saw in your visions that can help us catch this guy."   
  
Duo swallowed hard as he stared at their joined hands, barely hearing what Heero was saying. "Uh, well, I don't know if I can help," he said, looking up to make eye contact with the detective, "but I'll try."   
  
"That's all I can ask," Heero replied, withdrawing his hand. Duo sighed with the loss. "How do they work, your visions? Is it like watching a movie in your mind?"   
  
"No, not quite. I'm not sure if I can explain it. It's not like watching a movie, it's more like - afterimages in my mind. Disjointed pictures. Sometimes there's sound, sometimes a smell, sometimes just a feeling. It's never really been strong and usually I don't even know I'm having them. People ask me afterwards how I knew something and I usually just give them a blank look. I can't really explain how I know these things... I just do."   
  
Their food arrived before Heero could reply. Duo sniffed appreciatively and took a bite. Heero had been right - the food here was excellent.   
  
"How long have you had these visions?" Heero asked between bites.   
  
Duo took a long sip of his freshly refilled club soda before answering. "All my life, or nearly so. I was five when I had my first one. Or at least, the first one I was aware of having."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
Duo put his fork down and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I was at my babysitter's," he began hesitantly, not quite believing that he was actually going to tell Heero this story. "My parents had gone out to a party or to dinner. I don't remember exactly what. It was getting late. I was tired, but I wanted to stay up and wait for them to pick me up. The babysitter had taught me a new joke and I wanted to tell it to Daddy." He looked down, his plate blurring as his eyes grew misty.   
  
"What happened?" Heero asked again gently.   
  
"I had fallen asleep on the couch. Th...there was a knock at the door. I awoke instantly, and in that moment, before the babysitter opened the door, I knew. I knew my parents were dead. They'd been hit by a drunk driver on their way to pick me up. I knew all that before she opened the door to let the police officers and my hysterical aunt inside."   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Why? You didn't kill them. It wasn't your fault that they died. It wasn't your fault that my aunt decided she didn't want to keep me and sent me to an orphanage to live. It wasn't your fault that I'd spend the rest of my life wondering if I had just managed to stay awake, maybe I'd have had the vision sooner and could've had the babysitter call the restaurant and tell them not to leave. It wasn't your fault, so don't feel sorry for me." He wiped the moisture from his eyes forcefully. He looked up to see Heero staring at him with a concerned look on his face. "I apologize. It's just... I've never told that story to anyone, not even Quatre."   
  
"Then I feel honored that you would trust me with it," the dark-haired detective said.   
  
Duo gave him a small half-smile. "I don't know why, but I feel that I can trust you, Heero." He sniffed, then shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "Anyway, that was the first one I remember having. It was also the strongest one I'd ever had... until the other day."   
  
Heero speared a French fry with his fork and nibbled on it. "Do you have any idea why you had such a strong vision about Rel - Miss Peacecraft?"   
  
Duo shook his head. "No. Not at all. I wish I did. Then maybe I could help you more."   
  
"Well, what sets your visions off? Do you have to touch something?" Heero asked. "If it's touch, we have some of Relena's effects..."   
  
"No," Duo interrupted. "I doubt that would work. It seems to be completely random. Sometimes I'll touch something, sometimes it's a word or phrase, sometimes it's a smell... and I can't control it either. I've tried to induce the visions before, but I've never been able to. Sorry."   
  
Duo could tell Heero was becoming frustrated. The man desperately wanted to catch this killer, and Duo desperately wanted to help him. He just wished he knew how to do that.   
  
"Do you think you could tell me exactly what you saw when you had your vision about Relena?"   
  
Duo frowned. "That's the second time you've called that girl by her first name. Did you know her?"   
  
This time it was Heero's turn to look away.   
  
"I didn't know her very well, but yes, I knew her. I met her at one of those police charity functions. Her grandfather always made a large contribution, so she would come with him. For some strange, inexplicable reason, she took a liking to me. Even after I told her that I wasn't interested in her, or any woman for that matter, she persisted. I think she thought if she pursued me long enough, I'd give in and turn straight. When she disappeared, I thought someone new had captured her attention and she'd run off with him. She'd done that before - disappear for days on end with men she'd met. And quite frankly, I was glad she was gone. Her infatuation with me was becoming annoying." He swirled the straw around in his drink, watching the ice clink together. "But I never wished her dead."   
  
"And now you're feeling guilty about it," Duo replied, feeling a sudden kinship with the cobalt-eyed man sitting across from him. "You're asking yourself if there's anything you could have done differently, if you hadn't been so annoyed with her - maybe you could have found her and she'd still be alive."   
  
Haunted eyes looked up at him. "We each carry a burden of guilt, you and I. You with your parents, me with Relena. And you can understand why I want to help catch this guy... why I've asked you here tonight."   
  
Duo nodded. "And I want to help. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."   
  
"Thank you, Duo," Heero replied sincerely. He pushed his now empty plate away and leaned back in his chair. "What I'd like for you to do is try and tell me exactly what you saw in your vision. Don't leave anything out. The smallest detail may be important."   
  
"I...I'll try," Duo said, closing his eyes. He tried to block out the cacophony of sounds around him, concentrating on Relena's face and his desire to help Heero. He took three deep, cleansing breaths... and opened his mind.   
  
<< FLASH >>   
  
fear...   
  
<< FLASH >>   
  
His forehead creased as he attempted to latch on to the memory of the vision.   
  
<< FLASH >>   
  
struggle...   
  
knife...   
  
<< FLASH >>   
  
A loud burst of laughter from the other side of the room broke his concentration. He opened his eyes and looked apologetically at Heero.   
  
"I'm sorry. I can't concentrate here. I need some place quieter."   
  
"Some place quieter, hm?" The detective stared at him for a moment before pushing back his chair and standing up. "Let's go."   
  
Duo scrambled up as well. "Go? Go where?"   
  
"You said you needed some place quieter," he answered, pulling some money out of his pocket and throwing it down on the table. "My place is around the corner. It should be quiet enough for you there."   
  
Duo's eyes opened wide, but he followed Heero out of the bar without a word. He felt giddy, like a thousand butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach. He couldn't believe Heero had just asked him to his place. Granted, it was so Duo could have some peace and quiet to remember his visions, but still... he'd get to see where Heero lived. And that thought made him warm all over. The autumn night was cooler than usual. Duo wrapped his arms around his body for warmth, wishing he'd thought to bring a jacket with him. It wasn't the temperature that was biting, it was the wind. The chilly breeze whipped down the street, playing with Duo's hair and causing the young man to shiver.   
  
"Cold?" the man beside him asked.   
  
Duo shrugged. "A little. I'll be all right."   
  
Heero looked at him for a moment before shrugging out of his jacket. He wrapped the coat around Duo's shoulders, pulling it snug.   
  
"Heero, you don't have to..."   
  
"Don't worry about it. You're shivering. I don't really feel the cold. Besides, my place is just down the street."   
  
"Well, if you're sure," Duo murmured, snuggling back into Heero's jacket. The garment smelled like the dark-haired detective. Duo smiled softly to himself, rubbing his cheek along the material.   
  
True to his word, Heero's building wasn't very far away. The detective held the door for him, then ushered him into the lift. He reached up to pull the door down, locking it into place, then pushed the number for the top floor.   
  
The two stood in silence as they went up. Duo watched Heero out of the corner of his eye and blushed. He shifted restlessly on his feet, suddenly feeling very self-conscious and nervous. He had no idea what to say.   
  
The lift came to a halt with a sudden jolt. Duo reached out and grabbed Heero's arm reflexively in order to steady himself. He raised his head to see Heero looking down at him with mirth in his cobalt blue eyes. Duo snatched his hand away.   
  
"S...sorry," he mumbled, face burning.   
  
"It's okay. I should have warned you. This lift can take some getting used to."   
  
Heero slid the door to the lift upwards and motioned for Duo to step out into a little vestibule-type area. There was only one door opposite the lift. Duo turned to Heero, one eyebrow raised.   
  
"Are you the only one on the top floor?" he asked.   
  
Heero nodded. "It's not as big as it might look from the outside. It's a loft apartment. It's really just one big open space."   
  
"Heh, sounds homey."   
  
Heero unlocked his door and walked into his apartment. Duo followed, shimmying out of Heero's jacket and handing it to the older man. Heero was right, the room was very open. To his left was the kitchen. Straight ahead was the living area. The apartment was sparsely furnished, leaving plenty room to move around in. In the far-left section was an area cornered off by Japanese screens. Presumably that was the bedroom. Duo blushed again as his mind wondered what kind of bed Heero had. Near the screens was a door that Duo assumed led to the bathroom.   
  
Heero walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. "Are you thirsty?"   
  
Duo bounced over to peer over the man's shoulder. "What have you got?"   
  
"Hm, water, grape soda..."   
  
Duo snaked by him and grabbed a bottle of beer off the top shelf. Before Heero could stop him, he twisted off the cap and took a long swig.   
  
Heero watched him for a moment with a disapproving glare before he shrugged and grabbed one for himself.   
  
Duo stared at him incredulously. "You're not going to give me a lecture on under aged drinking?"   
  
Heero shook his head and took a drink of his own. "I figure if you're going to recall a murder, you may need one. Besides, I'll walk you home later to make sure nothing happens."   
  
Duo felt giddy. "I guess we should get started then. I just hope there's something you can use to help you catch this 'Teardrop Killer.'" He made a face. "What a lame name. Who came up with that one?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "The media, who else?"   
  
Duo snorted. "Figures the press would come up with something that stupid. So, uh, where do you want to do this?"   
  
Heero gestured to his right. They moved to the living area where the detective told Duo to make himself comfortable on the couch. Duo plopped down, setting his beer on one of the end tables before stretching out on the sofa.   
  
"Okay Duo, tell me what you saw," Heero said from his position on the other chair.   
  
Duo closed his eyes and tried to call up the memory of his vision. He blanked his mind and pictured Relena's face again. He allowed himself to drift a moment before the first image came.   
  
<< FLASH >>   
  
fearpainknifescreamingbloodterrorhelp...   
  
<< FLASH >>   
  
Duo sat up, gasping. His body was trembling violently. He wasn't aware of the tears streaming down his face until he tasted them on his lips. The memory had been so intense he hadn't been prepared for it. He rocked back and forth, trying to push it from his mind.   
  
Heero had moved from the chair to sit next to him on the couch. He gently pulled Duo into his arms and rubbed his back. Duo clutched at Heero's shirt, sniffling.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the young man babbled, hiding his face from Heero's. He hadn't expected to break down like this. He hadn't expected the memories to be so vivid. He was ashamed and he was getting Heero's shirt all gooey.   
  
"It's okay, Duo. I'm here." He eased Duo back down onto the couch. He tenderly brushed the boy's chestnut bangs out of his face. "Don't try so hard. Take a deep breath. Clear your mind. Try to think of one image at a time, but don't force it. And remember, you're safe here. I won't let anything hurt you."   
  
Duo looked up and felt his breath catch in his throat. Heero's face was inches from his own. He could smell the sticky sweet scent of the beer on Heero's breath. If he raised his head only a couple of inches, their lips would touch. The violet-eyed boy suppressed a groan and licked his lips nervously. He could see Heero's eyes widen as he watched his tongue dart out to moisten his lips. Smirking a little, Duo closed his eyes and let Heero's voice put him in an almost trance-like state. He didn't want to relive Relena's murder, but to help Heero catch a killer, he'd do it. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Heero looked down at Duo's face, holding the boy's hand, and watching as his eyes moved rapidly beneath closed eyelids. He stroked the back of Duo's hand with his thumb in an effort to relax the long-haired teenager. He spoke to him in a low voice, trying to guide his memories to focus on Relena's murder.  
  
"Okay, Duo. Remember, you're safe here," he murmured, almost hypnotically. "What's the first thing you see?"   
  
"Relena... she's in a car..." Duo said, eyes still closed. "She's talking to someone..."  
  
"Can you see who?"   
  
Duo shook his head and squeezed his eyes tighter. "She's not afraid. I think... I think she knows him."   
  
Heero blinked. He hadn't thought of the possibility that the victims might have known their killer. But they'd done background checks and interviews with friends and family. Not a single connection between the victims had been made other than all having similar looks.   
  
"Try to look very carefully, Duo. Can you see who is driving the car Relena's in?"   
  
Duo's brow scrunched together in concentration. "It's a man... with long..."  
  
"Hair?" Heero supplied.   
  
"Fingers," Duo answered. "I can't see his face. I'm sorry."   
  
Heero sighed. "That's okay, Duo. Tell me what happens next."   
  
Duo's head twitched. "The car doesn't feel like it's moving. I think it's pulled over somewhere."   
  
'The rest stop,' Heero thought, remembering what Duo had said in his statement after finding Relena's body.   
  
"She's mad now. I think they're arguing about something. I..." The long-haired boy gasped suddenly, his face turning pale.   
  
"Duo? Duo, what's happening?"   
  
"No... I can't. I don't wanna see..." He began thrashing on the sofa.   
  
Heero gripped his shoulders. "Duo, please. Remember, you're here with me. I won't let anything happen to you."   
  
Duo frowned but his body stilled.   
  
"What do you see?" Heero urged.   
  
"The sun glinting off something... a knife... she's screaming. I can hear her screaming!" Tears began to leak out from the corners of his eyes. "He's got a hold of her hair... the sun's glinting off the knife... then there's blood... oh God, there's blood everywhere... and she's not screaming anymore..."  
  
By this time, Duo's body was trembling violently. Heero gathered the shaking figure into his arms, rocking him back and forth as a mother would her child after waking from a nightmare. For a long, long moment, they remained that way, Heero comforting Duo as best he could. He let the boy cry himself out, knowing that this catharsis must have been a long time in coming. Having a gift like Duo's must be a heavy burden to bear.   
  
Duo hiccuped, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. Heero looked down and gave him a small smile. "Feeling better?"   
  
Duo nodded mutely, then made a grab for his beer, drinking most of it in one swallow. Heero frowned at him.   
  
"S...sorry," the braided boy stammered, looking away. "I just... don't want to feel her pain anymore."   
  
Heero's gaze softened. "I understand." He leaned over to grab some tissues out of a box on the end table. Handing them to Duo he asked, "Are you sure you didn't see the killer's face?"   
  
Duo nodded. "All I could see clearly were his hands." He closed his eyes again.   
  
"Were there any distinguishing marks or tattoos?" Heero asked hopefully. Surely... surely Duo had seen something that could give them a lead.   
  
Duo frowned, eyes still closed. "No... wait. There was something... a necklace maybe? I can't see it clearly."   
  
"Could you see the design?"   
  
The young man sighed and shook his head. "It's not clear. It's... it's like... barbed wire? But not quite." He opened his eyes and looked at Heero apologetically. "I'm just getting a vague impression. I only caught a glimpse of it under his shirt when he... when he..." Violet eyes began to shimmer with tears once more. In desperation, he drained the rest of his drink, determined to make himself numb so he wouldn't have to feel anymore. Heero didn't blame him. Leaving the boy sniffling on the couch, he walked to the kitchen to grab a couple more bottles.   
  
He had a feeling they'd need them. Duo lay on his back, giggling madly at the ceiling as if it was the funniest thing in the world. And at that moment, it was. He reached one hand up, stretching as though to touch the ceiling, frowning in disappointed when he found he couldn't. He tilted his head and wondered what it would be like if gravity suddenly reversed itself and everyone had to walk around on the ceiling. Curious, he twisted his body to hang his head upside down off the couch. He felt the blood rushing to his head and giggled some more.   
  
The muffled sound of a toilet flushing followed by running water came through the closed door of the bathroom. A moment later, Heero opened the door and shuffled out into the main room. He was halfway across the loft when he noticed Duo dangling upside down, giggling like an idiot.   
  
"Duo, what are you doing?"   
  
"Trying to imagine what the world would be like if we lived upside down," the inebriated teen replied, suddenly looking quite serious.   
  
"And what would it be like?" the detective asked, smiling slightly.   
  
"It'd be pretty cool. Although watching TV would be a bitch and where would I set my beer?" Duo reached out to grab at one of the empty bottles sitting on the floor near his face. In the process, he lost his balance and fell on his head, sending glass bottles rolling in every direction.   
  
Heero's eyes grew wide in alarm as he hurried over to the boy. He stumbled to his knees just as Duo flopped over on his back, laughing again. "Sh...sorry, Heero," he slurred, still grinning. "I'll clean them up." Gingerly he pulled himself to a sitting position.   
  
"Hn. You're drunk," Heero said, watching as Duo tried to set the bottles on their ends with careful, over exaggerated movements.   
  
Duo looked taken aback. "'m not."   
  
"Prove it," Heero challenged, getting unsteadily to his feet. "Stand up."   
  
The braided teen sat back on his heels, looking up at Heero like a scolded child. Using the couch as leverage, he pushed himself to his feet. Still holding on to the arm of the couch, Duo looked back up at Heero, smiling triumphantly.   
  
"Let go of the couch," Heero said, smirking.   
  
Duo frowned and stuck his tongue out at the dark-haired cop. Then, brow furrowed in concentration, he let go and stood up straight. He managed to keep his balance for all of three seconds before pitching forward. Heero reacted instinctively, lunging forward to catch the boy. Duo felt strong arms wrap around him - and giggled.   
  
"See? You're drunk," Heero said again.   
  
Duo looked up into Heero's flushed face and glassy eyes. "Well so are you."   
  
Heero blinked. "True. But not as much as you. Are you feeling all right?"   
  
Duo nodded and looked around in a daze, head spinning. "Actually, I gotta pee."   
  
Heero snorted. Slipping an arm under Duo's, he helped the boy walk across the loft. Fortunately, they reached the bathroom without incident. Heero reached in and flipped on the light. Duo winced at the sudden brightness, but stepped forward nonetheless.   
  
"Need any help in there?" Heero asked as he let go of Duo.   
  
The young man turned, keeping one hand on the wall for balance. "I think I can handle it on my own," he replied, grinning mischievously. "I've been potty trained for seventeen years. But if I need any help, I'll let you know." He winked, shutting the door in Heero's face.   
  
Blinking at the glaring light, Duo quickly made his way to the toilet and relieved himself, swearing never to drink again as he did so. He normally didn't imbibe in the stuff, having only a drink or two every now and again, usually under Quatre's strict supervision. He didn't know what had possessed him to grab a beer out of Heero's fridge in the first place. Perhaps he'd wanted to act 'grown-up' so Heero would quit looking at him like a kid. But after reliving the visions of Relena's murder, he'd wanted to drown out the memories and go numb so he wouldn't have to feel her pain. So he'd drunk some more. He couldn't even remember how many he'd had. But he knew it had been more than enough to make a fool out of himself in front of Heero.   
  
He moved to wash his hands in the sink, grimacing as he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror above. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy. His face was flushed and his hair was coming out of its braid.   
  
'What a lovely image I make,' he thought sarcastically, drying his hands on a nearby towel. He stared at his reflection some more. Haunted eyes looked back at him. Unbidden, the image of Relena's face superimposed itself over his in the mirror. Once more he could feel the girl's pain as the knife cut her skin. Looking down at his hands, for a moment Duo thought they were covered in blood. His breathing quickened as he started to hyperventilate. He pushed back away from the sink with a sharp cry, burying his face in his hands and trying to block out the memories of the vision. But it wasn't working. The alcohol was beginning to wear off. He was starting to feel again.   
  
A knock on the door startled him. "Duo? Are you all right?"   
  
He stared at the door, picturing the man standing on the other side. Heero. Heero could help him. Heero had made him feel safe before. He could help him feel safe again. Pushing himself away from the wall, he closed his hand over the knob and opened the door.  
  
+  
  
Heero blinked as the bathroom door shut in his face. His body was tingling where Duo had been leaning against him. Sagging against the wall next to the bathroom door, he took a deep breath and ran nervous fingers through his hair. He hadn't realized he was shaking until he took some of his weight off his legs. Glancing back at the closed door, he groaned. No use denying it. He hadn't wanted to let Duo go.   
  
When Duo had broken down in his arms, his heart had gone out to the violet-eyed youth. To be blessed - or cursed - with a gift like Duo's... Heero wasn't sure if he could have handled it. Heero feared he would have been driven out of his mind long before now with all those random images running through his head.   
  
A muffled cry from behind the door snapped him out of his thoughts. Concerned, he knocked on the door, hoping Duo was okay.   
  
"Duo? Are you all right?"   
  
The bathroom door opened a moment later, revealing a frightened looking Duo. The boy's skin was terribly pale, and glassy violet eyes peeked out from under the messy mop of hair framing his face. It was the eyes that disturbed Heero. He could see Duo's helplessness and fear in those orbs. Heero wished he could make it all go away.   
  
"Duo?" he asked again, beginning to worry over the haunted desperation he saw in those eyes. Duo said nothing. He simply stepped out of the bathroom and into Heero's arms. The detective was startled for a moment - but only for a moment. As soon as he realized what Duo needed, he wrapped his arms around the boy's trembling form, holding him close. Heero could feel Duo's warm breath through his cotton shirt. From the raggedness of the braided teen's breathing, he knew Duo was trying hard not to start crying again.   
  
"It's okay, Duo. You can let it out," he whispered, rubbing Duo's back in comforting motions.   
  
Duo shook his head. "I... I haven't felt this helpless in a long time," he mumbled into Heero's chest.  
  
"Helpless? Duo, there was nothing you could have done..."  
  
"No!" he cried out, jerking away from Heero. "There may have been nothing I could do to stop it, but I could help bring her killer to justice. Only I can't!"  
  
Heero frowned, trying to make sense of Duo's words. "What do you mean? Did you have another vision in the bathroom?"   
  
"Yes. No. Dammit! I'm not making any sense!" He reached around to clutch at his braid. "I saw... I saw her die. I saw her killer. But I can't see his face! No matter how hard I try, I can't see it. I can relive her death over and over, but I can't help you catch the guy who did it. And... and it hurts. I don't want to feel her pain anymore!"   
  
With a strangled sob, he turned and began walking toward the kitchen. Before he could get very far, Heero reached out and grabbed his arm. His heart was aching for the young man. He wanted nothing more than to wrap him in a protective embrace and keep him safe from the pain of his memories. If only he knew how!   
  
"Duo? Where are you going?"   
  
"To get another drink."   
  
"No. I think you've had enough for one night."   
  
Duo tugged at his arm. "Please. Just one more. I need it. I'm tired of feeling. I'm tired of the pain. I'd rather be numb. I'd rather not feel anything. I - mmph!"   
  
Heero cut off Duo's tirade the only way he could think of at the moment - with his mouth. He didn't know who was more surprised at his action, Duo or himself. All he'd wanted to do was to comfort the young man - give him something to feel other than pain. But as soon as their lips met, Heero wondered if he was kissing the boy because Duo needed it, or for his own selfish reasons. Immediately he regretted his actions. Duo was hurting, and he had no right to take advantage of him like this. Reluctantly - very reluctantly - he pulled away. Staring down into Duo's surprised gaze, he braced himself for his reaction.   
  
The braided boy stared up at him in silence, slowly bringing his hand up to touch his lips. Heero followed the movement, swallowing hard as his gaze once more focused on Duo's lips. One brief taste and he was already craving more. Groaning silently in frustration, he forced his eyes back up to meet Duo's.   
  
"G...gomen ne," he mumbled, so flustered he reverted back to his native Japanese.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Heero blinked. "I'm sorry," he said, this time in English. "I... had no right to do that."   
  
Duo only continued to hold his gaze, staring at him in wonder. Heero dropped his eyes and started to turn away, only to be stopped in his tracks as the slim figure of Duo Maxwell launched himself into his arms, attacking his lips even more furiously than before. Heero was caught off guard for only a moment before throwing all good intentions out the window. He wrapped his arms around Duo's body, crushing the boy to him. Like Duo, he was tired of everything - tired of his job, tired of the murders, tired of blaming himself for Relena. He had been slowly dying inside for a long time. But now... with Duo in his arms kissing him back with equal intensity, he felt truly alive for the first time in a long, long while. Or was that the alcohol talking? Whatever it was, he didn't care. All he cared about at that moment was the squirming bundle of warmth in his arms.   
  
For their second kiss, their lips met with an almost bruising force. Duo's hands snaked up to bury themselves in Heero's hair as the detective coaxed Duo's mouth open with his tongue. Duo complied, opening himself for Heero to taste. Heero gently slid his tongue inside, moaning softly at his first taste of the young man in his arms. Their tongues moved together slowly at first, each getting used to the taste and feel of the other. But as the moment progressed and the kiss became wilder and more urgent, Heero could feel himself losing control. It had been too long since he'd enjoyed the company of another warm body next to his. And now, with this beautiful creature in his arms and under the influence of all that alcohol, Heero could feel his control slipping.   
  
Duo groaned sensuously, pressing his lithe body closer to Heero's. The dark-haired man let go of the last of his inhibitions and pushed Duo almost violently up against the wall. He slid one knee between Duo's legs and pressed upward, lifting the boy so that his toes were barely touching the floor. Duo gasped into Heero's mouth, pulling his head back in order to look into Heero's eyes. Both young men were breathing heavily. Under Heero's intense gaze, Duo unconsciously snaked his tongue out to lick his lips. Heero followed the movement with his eyes. Duo caught the hungry look and swallowed nervously, breath catching in his throat. Heero smirked and rolled his hips before claiming Duo's mouth once again.   
  
How long they stood there, creating that delicious friction, Heero did not know. He slid his hands down the braided boy's sides and, after a moment's hesitation, pulled Duo's shirt out of his pants. Both young men jumped as Heero's fingers slipped underneath, sliding over the silky smooth skin found there. Duo wrapped his arms tighter around Heero's neck and managed to push them away from the wall. Without losing contact with each other's mouths, the two somehow managed to make their way to Heero's bed behind the shoji screens. Together they tumbled onto the bed, hands moving feverishly over as much bare skin as they could find.   
  
Finally, after several minutes of rolling around, touching, kissing, and making a rumpled mess out of the once pristine sheets, Heero rolled Duo onto his back. He levered himself up on one arm to look down at the braided youth. Duo's eyes were half closed, blinking lazily at him. Reverently, Heero used his free hand to cup Duo's cheek.   
  
"God, you're beautiful," he whispered, causing the teen to blush.   
  
"So are you," Duo replied before reaching up to bring Heero's mouth back down to his own.   
  
As their tongues resumed their fight for dominance, Heero's hand reached between their bodies to push Duo's shirt up. Breaking the kiss, he moved down over Duo's body to taste the sweet flesh above the boy's navel. Duo gasped loudly, his stomach fluttering in response. Heero dipped his tongue into the indention briefly before moving lower...  
  
Duo cried out, arching his back as Heero nuzzled his arousal through the thick material of his black jeans. He tugged on Heero's hair, urging the older man back up so he could claim his lips again. Heero lowered himself fully onto Duo's body, rolling his hips and moaning as hardness slid over hardness. He buried his face in Duo's neck, becoming intoxicated with the boy's scent. He was drunk on Duo... drunk...  
  
That thought crashed over him like a cold wave. What was he doing? They were both drunk, both trying to drive away their pain by whatever means possible. If they didn't stop now, sure they'd forget their pain for a little while. But in the morning, after the sun had wiped away the shadows of night, the pain would still be there - and they would have to deal with the ramifications of what they had done. Heero didn't want to do that, didn't want Duo to regret anything they did. Duo was as intoxicated as he, perhaps even more so. If they were going to make love, he wanted them both to do it with a clear mind. He respected Duo too much to do otherwise. And he... liked him too much to want to fall into bed drunk. With one last kiss, he pulled his body off Duo and sat up.   
  
Duo sat up as well, looking confused and a little hurt. "H... Heero?"   
  
"I... I'm sorry, Duo," Heero murmured, turning his back on the boy. "I... I think we need to stop before... things get out of control."   
  
Duo moved to drape himself over Heero's shoulders. "But what if I want to lose control?" he whispered huskily into Heero's ear.   
  
Heero shivered. "No," he said firmly, moving Duo off him and turning to face him again. Seeing the hurt look in the boy's eyes, Heero brushed one hand against his cheek. "It's not that I don't want to, Duo. Believe me, stopping just now took every ounce of strength I possess. I just... think we should take things slowly. We barely know each other. And we're both not in our right minds at the moment. We shouldn't do this... at least, not right now."   
  
Duo looked at him, the hurt look receding a bit. "I know, but... I want you," he pouted, reaching out again.   
  
Heero closed his eyes, willing himself to resist Duo's charms. He grabbed Duo's hand and turned it over, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss the inside of his wrist. "I want you, too... more than you know. But let's take one thing at a time. Get to know each other better." He moved closer.   
  
Duo blushed. "Are you... saying you want to start... dating?"   
  
Heero swallowed. Time to take a leap of faith. "Yes. If you want to... I would be honored if we could... start seeing each other. Outside of the police station that is."   
  
Duo grinned. "I'd love to, Heero. And I thought you'd never ask." He leaned up and brushed a sweet, tender, and altogether too short kiss on Heero's lips. Drawing back, he stifled a yawn. "I suppose I should get home then. I have to work tomorrow."   
  
Heero shook his head. "No. Neither of us are in any shape to try and get you home tonight. You can sleep here."   
  
Duo smiled cheekily. "With you?"   
  
Heero groaned. "No. I think... I think it would be best if I slept on the couch tonight."   
  
The braided teen pouted for a moment, then nodded. "I understand. But, it should be me who sleeps on the couch. I don't want to kick you out of your bed." He made a move to get up, but Heero caught his arm.   
  
"Please. I insist. I've slept on the couch a few times. I'll be all right." Moving the covers down, he handed Duo an oversized t-shirt from off the nearby dresser. "You can sleep in that... if you want."   
  
He averted his eyes as Duo stripped off his clothes and slipped the shirt on over his head. No need to tempt fate by peeking. When Duo was dressed again, Heero lay him down on the bed and drew up the covers. Duo snuggled down onto the pillows, already half-asleep.   
  
"G'night, Heero," the teen murmured sleepily, closing his eyes.   
  
"Good night, Duo," Heero whispered, watching as the boy drifted off to sleep. He sat on the edge of the bed for a long while, watching him sleep. Finally, he leaned over and kissed Duo gently on the forehead. He stood up, and with one last, lingering glance at the slumbering beauty in his bed, he turned and shuffled dejectedly to the couch.   
  
It was going to be a long night. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo woke slowly, aware of the pounding pain in his head. He groaned and rolled over, trying to bury himself under the plush, downy comforter. Awareness pierced his hung over mind as he suddenly realized he didn't own a plush, downy comforter. He opened his eyes and blinked as he took in his strange surroundings. For a moment, he couldn't remember where he was. Then memories of the previous night came flooding back. Duo groaned in embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands. He could not believe his behavior the previous night. He knew better than to drink while depressed. How could he have done something so foolish? And in front of Heero... what the older man must think of him now.   
  
He felt his body grow warm at the thought of the dark-haired detective. He and Heero had come so close to making love last night. He wished Heero hadn't been so noble to have stopped before they could go any further. Even though he'd been drunk off his rocker, he'd known exactly what he was doing and knew he wouldn't have regretted any of it. But another part of him, a small part, was glad Heero had stopped. Heero cared enough about him to want to get to know him better first, to want to wait until they were both clear headed and well aware of what they were doing. And that made Duo feel... special. He hadn't felt special in a long, long time.   
  
Of course, all the good intentions in the world couldn't calm his raging libido. Just thinking of Heero's lips on his made him shiver. The feel of Heero's body on his, Heero's hands on his skin... Duo had to take a deep breath to calm his body before he managed to embarrass himself further.   
  
Rolling over, Duo sat up and looked around. He glanced down at himself and smiled as he saw Heero's t-shirt hugging his body. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he padded out from the little bedroom area, looking for Heero.   
  
The loft was deserted. The only sign Heero had been there was a pillow on the couch with the indented shape of someone's head. Duo felt a little disappointed that Heero was not there. He shuffled over to the kitchen, hoping to find some Tylenol or something similar that would take care of his headache.   
  
A bottle of Aleve on the kitchen counter caught his attention. Duo picked up the little bottle happily, then noticed the note lying underneath.   
  
Duo,

I had to run to the station for a bit. I wanted to give the details of what you saw to my partner. Maybe something you saw will ring some bells with someone working on the case. Don't worry. I'll keep your name out of it as much as possible.

Take two of these pills... I have a feeling you'll need them. If you want to take a shower, there are extra towels in the closet in the bathroom. I'll be back around 9 with some breakfast. I'm really glad you're here.

Heero

Duo smiled as he read the note. Heero was still looking out for him, even when he wasn't here. He opened the bottle and shook two of the little blue tablets out into his hand. He swallowed them dry, then looked up at the clock.   
  
8:30. Shit.   
  
Looking around, he spotted a phone next to the refrigerator. Picking up the cordless receiver, he quickly dialed the number for the clinic.   
  
The phone rang only once before Quatre picked it up.   
  
"Duo?"   
  
"Hmph. And here I thought I was the one with the psychic powers, Quat," Duo teased.   
  
"Where are you? I know you're not at home because I already checked your apartment."   
  
"Remind me to take back the spare key I gave you."   
  
"Duo..." Quatre almost growled with impatience.   
  
"Relax. I'm fine. But, uh... I'm gonna be late for work."   
  
"Where are you?" My, but Quatre was in a foul mood this morning.   
  
"I'm... at Heero's," Duo replied, a little reluctant to reveal where he was because he knew what was coming next.   
  
"DUO! Did you stay there all night?! What happened? Are you okay?"   
  
Duo sighed as he tried to blot out Quatre's voice as the blonde doctor began to lecture him on responsibility, and safe sex, and one night stands, and did Duo have any idea how worried he'd been?? He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He loved Quatre like an older brother, but sometimes he wished the doctor wasn't quite as well intended as he was. Of course, if Duo could only stay out of trouble, he might not have to listen to Quatre's lectures.   
  
"Quatre, Quatre!" he interrupted the blonde's tirade. "I'm fine. Nothing happened. Well, nothing really, really major. I just fell asleep and Heero let me stay here." It wasn't a lie... he just didn't feel the need to share everything with his friend.   
  
On the other end of the phone, Quatre sighed. "Don't worry about work. Dorothy can fill in for you. Are you sure you're all right?"   
  
"Just a little hung over, but I'll be all right," he said without thinking, then winced. Whoops. That was the wrong thing to say.   
  
"Hung over?! You have no business drinking in the first place! Did Heero buy you alcohol? By Allah, he's a cop! What was he thinking?"   
  
"Quatre, really, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go," Duo hurriedly interrupted, not in the mood to listen to yet another lecture.   
  
"Duo! Wait, I'm not finished..."  
  
"Tell Iria hi and give Dorothy a kiss for me. I'll be home later and you can rant at me all you want but I really have to go now, okay? Bye!"   
  
Duo placed the phone on the cradle and breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been granted a temporary reprieve as Quatre didn't know Heero's number. Of course, he'd catch hell for this later. But he was in no mood to deal with it at the moment. He was too happy.   
  
Heero wanted to go out with him, wanted to date him... he felt as giddy as a schoolgirl. He wrinkled his nose. A schoolgirl? Ugh. He wanted to show Heero that he was all man, baby! He giggled to himself and shook his head. He couldn't help it. Being happy made him slightly insane.   
  
Glancing at the clock again, he cursed silently. Heero would be back in less than twenty minutes. There was only just enough time to grab a quick shower before he returned. He tugged disdainfully at his messy hair. Time to get cleaned up. He wanted to look good for his - boyfriend? - when he came home.   
  
Smiling happily at the thought, he hurried into the bathroom.  
  
+  
  
Heero pushed open the door to his loft apartment with his shoulder, careful not to spill the two cups of orange juice he'd picked up to go with breakfast. He placed them on the counter along with the brown paper bag containing their breakfast. He hoped Duo liked danishes.   
  
Speaking of the dazzling young man that had so captured his attention, Heero noticed the pill bottle he'd left out for him had been moved. A noise from behind the closed bathroom door indicated that he was still here, blow drying his hair. Heero smiled. He'd been half afraid Duo had left, thinking last night had been nothing but a drunken mistake.   
  
Heero was half-afraid of that himself. They'd both had a little too much to drink last night. He'd woken up with a slight headache, but found he still desired the young man with the long chestnut hair. Of course, he knew that even before he'd started drinking. But last night... last night could have turned into a monumental disaster if he hadn't found the willpower to stop. Even now, in the daylight and sober, he didn't know if he'd be able to continue to have that sort of willpower. Duo was too beautiful for his own good.   
  
As if on cue, Duo chose that moment to make his entrance. Heero glanced up... and immediately stopped breathing. The boy hadn't noticed him yet - he was too busy brushing out his long, beautiful chestnut hair, humming a tune under his breath... and wearing little more than a towel wrapped around his waist. Heero stood mesmerized by the vision in front of him until his lungs began to protest their lack of oxygen and he inhaled sharply.   
  
Duo jumped, almost losing his towel in the process. He caught it, but not before it slipped down lower over his hips. Heero felt all the blood in his body rush... elsewhere.   
  
"Oi, Heero. I didn't see you there," Duo said, a warm blush spreading over his pale, smooth skin.   
  
Heero opened his mouth to reply but found no words could come out of his mouth. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd crossed the room to stand in front of Duo.   
  
"Heero?" the boy asked again, blushing even more.   
  
The dark-haired detective reached out to cup Duo's cheek. "Duo... I..." Again words failed him as he stared down into Duo's violet eyes, losing himself in them. He could feel himself trembling as they stood there, transfixed by each other. Duo was warm and still slightly damp to the touch. Slowly, Heero let himself be drawn to that heat. He buried his fingers in that silken mass of hair and drew Duo's lips to his own.   
  
The long-haired boy immediately melted into the kiss, still clutching the towel furiously in front of him. Heero ran his tongue along Duo's bottom lip, seeking entrance to the boy's mouth. Duo immediately gave it, trembling as he did. Heero slipped inside, wishing to drown himself in Duo's unique flavor. Heero's hands were not idle. After spending a few moments running them through that thick, silky hair, he moved them to Duo's skin, clutching the boy tighter. He ran his fingertips over the satiny smooth skin on Duo's back, thinking nothing in the world could feel as soft. Ever so slowly, he moved his hands lower until they were teasing the sensitive skin just above the towel. He hesitated, making sure Duo knew what he was doing and could stop him if he so desired, then slipped his hands under the towel, sliding the terry cloth down just far enough to leave his delectable bottom bare. He clasped the smooth, creamy globes tightly, causing Duo to moan. Heero caught the noise in his mouth as he caressed the boy's backside, marveling in the silky texture.   
  
Déja vu of the night before assaulted him as he found himself guiding Duo to the bed behind the screens. The rational part of his mind was screaming at him to stop, to let go of the young man in his arms and find the nearest cold shower. But he couldn't get his body to obey his commands. The sweet mouth under his own was too tempting. And the feel of his skin... Heero pushed the Voice of Reason away, suddenly taken with the desire to see all of Duo.   
  
He brought them to a halt at the edge of the rumpled bed. Taking one last taste of Duo's lips, he drew back, stepping away slightly. Duo's skin was flushed, his lips swollen. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were glassed over with desire. He was still clutching the towel modestly in front of his body. Heero reached out and snagged one end of the towel.   
  
"May I?" he asked, amazed that his voice still worked.   
  
Duo looked at him in silence for a moment, then nodded, loosening his death grip on the towel. Heero drew the material away, absently dropping it to the floor as he looked at Duo for the first time in all his glory. He sucked in his breath, unable to breathe. The young man standing before him was a vision... absolutely magnificent. His loose hair cascaded around his body like a chestnut-golden halo. Duo looked like an angel. Perhaps he was - surely nothing on this earth could be so lovely.   
  
Heero reached out to cup Duo's cheek once again. The long-haired boy smiled, then moved backwards to lie on the bed, drawing Heero down with him. The detective braced himself on one elbow, careful not to put his full weight on the delicate looking creature below him. He traced Duo's face with his fingers before moving his hand lower to play along the skin on his chest. An errant drop of water left over from the shower caught his eye, glistening just below one pebble hard nipple. Bending his head, he lapped up the droplet, running his tongue across the nipple. Duo gasped and arched his back, burying his fingers in Heero's hair.   
  
Heero made a thorough exploration of Duo's chest with his tongue, reveling in the erotic sounds the boy below him was making. As he pressed a trail of hot little kisses down to the boy's bellybutton, that damned Voice of Reason once more fought its way through Heero's lust-fogged mind. They shouldn't be doing this. After his little speech to Duo last night about wanting to wait, why was he here with a very naked and aroused Duo writhing beneath him?   
  
Suppressing a groan, he levered himself off Duo's body and looked up to see Duo looking back at him, brow creased in confusion.   
  
"H...Heero?"   
  
"Duo, I'm sorry. We really shouldn't do this."   
  
Duo stuck his bottom lip out and actually pouted. "Why?"   
  
Heero blinked, then narrowed his eyes. "I thought we agreed to wait."   
  
Duo shook his head. "No. You agreed to wait. I'm sure if I hadn't had so much to drink last night, I'd have been able to talk you into it," he replied, grinning.   
  
"Duo, you were drunk last night," Heero said. "I didn't want to take advantage of you."   
  
Duo placed a hand on Heero's cheek. "You never would. I know that. And I trust you." He flashed Heero a wicked grin. "Besides, I'm not drunk now. Are you?"   
  
Heero hesitated only for a moment, realizing he was fast losing this battle of wills. "No."   
  
"Good," Duo replied, before bringing Heero's head down to kiss him again.   
  
Heero gave in, knowing as soon as Duo's lips touched his that he would not be able to pull away again. He left Duo's mouth, resuming his trial down the boy's body. He wanted to taste every inch of skin, explore every nook and cranny. He delved his tongue into Duo's navel, shuddering as he heard Duo cry out. Slowly he drifted lower, feeling Duo tense beneath him as he reached the center of his need. Duo's vision blurred as Heero's mouth crept downward. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He'd been afraid Heero had wanted to stop like he had last night. While he wasn't the type of person to jump into bed with an almost complete stranger after only having known him for a few days, there was something about Heero that called to him. He wanted the older man... wanted him in a way he hadn't wanted anyone else before. He felt a little ashamed for practically throwing himself at him, but hell, he was a horny teenager. It was almost expected of him!   
  
He gasped loudly as Heero traced his tongue over the crease where his leg met his torso. He squirmed on the bed, wanting, wishing for Heero to move just two inches to the left. So lost was he in the sensation, that he did not feel Heero move his legs apart and slip between them. Not until he felt Heero's cheek nuzzle his arousal did he come down from his euphoric cloud, only to shoot back into the heavens when Heero ran his tongue up the underside of his cock.   
  
"Heero!" he cried out, groping blindly for the older man's hand. Finding it, he twined their fingers together as Heero took him whole into his mouth.   
  
"Nngh... ahhh... Heero," he moaned, twisting his body against the sheets. He'd had this done to him before, but never with this much intensity. Little bursts of light blinded him as Heero worshipped him with his mouth. A coil of blinding white light was building in the pit of his stomach. Heero suckled him expertly, swallowing him to the root. Duo knew he couldn't take much more of the delicious torture.   
  
He almost sat up when Heero did something particularly wicked with his tongue. He was vaguely aware of how loud he was getting, but didn't care. He twisted Heero's bed sheets in his hands as the world dissolved around him until all that remained was himself and Heero. He lifted his head and looked down to see Heero's dark head bobbing up and down between his legs. The mere sight of Heero pleasuring him proved to be the breaking point. Throwing his head back once more, he screamed Heero's name as he shot his release into Heero's mouth. Little sparks of pleasure raced up his spine, causing him to tremble violently. He rode the waves of pleasure to the end, only dimly aware of Heero climbing up his body to lay beside to him. The dark-haired man kissed him deeply and gently smoothed away his hair, stroking his face as he drifted back down from the heights Heero had sent him. They lay in silence for a long moment, holding on to one another and sharing lazy kisses until Duo's body had calmed itself. The long-haired boy reached up and cupped Heero's cheek.   
  
"Heero, I... I..." he started but was silenced with another kiss.   
  
"Shhh, it's all right, koi," the older man whispered.   
  
"Koi?"   
  
"It's a... term of endearment in my native language," Heero explained.   
  
Duo smiled. "Oh. Good. For a second, I thought you were calling me a fish." He stretched languidly against Heero's still-clothed body.   
  
Cobalt eyes gazed lovingly down at him as Heero rubbed Duo's back. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Mmmm, better than okay. That was amazing Heero," Duo all but purred, arching into Heero's touch. He then turned his big violet eyes to meet Heero's. "But... what about you?"   
  
Heero kissed the top of Duo's head. "I already took care of that," he whispered, taking Duo's hand and guiding it to the front of his damp, unzipped pants.   
  
Duo turned red. "O...oh." He mewled pitifully and snuggled closer. "But I wanted..."  
  
Heero placed a finger over Duo's mouth to silence him. "I know, but we shouldn't even have done this."   
  
Duo looked hurt and tried to pull away, but Heero held on tight. "Hey, that doesn't mean I didn't want to," he said reassuringly. "But I still think we should take things slow."   
  
Duo snickered. "It's a little late now, isn't it?"   
  
Heero sighed, stroking Duo's bare skin. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want... I mean, we shouldn't..."  
  
Duo could see how uncomfortable Heero was getting. He reached out and placed a hand on the older man's chest. "We all do foolish things sometimes," he said softly. "But I don't regret it. And I just want you to know that I'm not the type of person to just hop into bed with someone like this. I guess there's just something about you."   
  
Heero ran his own hand down Duo's loose hair. "There's something about you too," he said softly, though his eyes still looked uncertain.   
  
"Are you still worried about moving too fast?" Duo asked, eyes twinkling in amusement. When Heero nodded, Duo smiled complacently and rolled onto his stomach. "Well then, let's start over." When Heero looked skeptical, Duo stuck out his hand for the detective to take. "Hi. I'm Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet you."   
  
Heero stared at Duo's outstretched hand for a moment before reaching out and clasping it in his own. "Heero Yuy. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."   
  
Duo grinned. "The pleasure's all mine. And since I don't normally wind up naked and in bed with someone I've just met-" Heero suppressed a groan. "-I think it would be best if I put some clothes on."   
  
Cobalt blue eyes twinkled merrily at him. "Only if you must," Heero replied, feigning a sigh.   
  
"Why you..." Duo reached out and gave Heero a mighty shove, forcing him off the bed. Rolling to the opposite side, he reached down and snagged the forgotten towel, wrapping it around himself. He quickly gathered up his clothes from where Heero had placed them the night before and scuttled off towards the bathroom.   
  
"You might want to get changed as well, Heero. You don't want to walk around sticky all day," Duo called out over his shoulder, laughing as he disappeared into the bathroom, and closing the door behind him. Heero felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched the long-haired vision disappear behind the closed door. Duo was like no one he'd ever gone out with before - so vibrant, energetic... and young. Dear god, he was young. The still bothered him. And yet - there was something in those violet eyes that bespoke of a maturity beyond his age, as if he'd had to grow up too fast. And he had - losing his parents at such a young age had to be rough on any child.   
  
Pushing all thoughts of the violet-eyed minx out of his mind, Heero turned his attention to the task of changing out of his now sticky clothing. Once that was accomplished, he hurried out to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. He was just finishing setting out the danishes on a plate when Duo emerged from the bathroom, dressed and hair braided. 

"Danish?" Heero offered, holding out a plate.   
  
Duo's eyes lit up. "Oooh, thanks! I love these but Quatre won't let me eat them."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Something about a sugar rush and hyperactivity, but I don't really know what he's talking about," the boy said, taking a large bite.   
  
Heero resisted the urge to yank the pastry from Duo's hands and throw it as far away from the braided boy as possible.   
  
"So when can we have sex?"   
  
Heero choked on his own pastry. "Wh...what?"   
  
Duo giggled. "I know you want to take things slow and get to know each other first. And I really admire that. Shows how much of a gentleman you are. But..." He licked his lips hungrily as he looked at Heero. "But simply watching you take a bite out of that danish has already made me half-hard again."   
  
Heero was really glad he didn't have anything in his mouth that time. "Duo..." he warned, glaring at the young man.   
  
"What? I'm nineteen. I'm supposed to be a horny teenager." He gave Heero a look that made the older man squirm. "So how long do we have to wait?"   
  
"Uh, Duo - getting to know each other takes time."   
  
"Well how many dates does it usually take for you to sleep with someone?" Duo asked, smiling innocently at him. "On average, I mean."   
  
Heero blinked and turned red. He couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation. "I don't know. Seven maybe?"   
  
"Seven? Heero, I'm shocked. I would have thought at least twelve."   
  
"Well every situation is different, Duo. With us it may take longer..."  
  
"Oh no! You said seven. Last night counts as one," Duo insisted, holding up one finger. "Six more to go! If we go out to lunch today, that'll leave five."   
  
Heero snorted. "Why not throw in dinner as well and knock it down to four?" he asked sarcastically.   
  
Duo shook his head. "No can do. It's Saturday. I have to help out at the orphanage tonight."   
  
Heero cocked his head in contemplation. "You really enjoy it over there, don't you?"   
  
Duo put down his danish and looked away. "Yes and no. I love the kids, but that place holds some unhappy memories for me. I was sent there after my parents died. Don't get me wrong - Father Maxwell is a wonderful man. He took me in and loved me, but it was still hard. I missed my parents, and yeah, while it was great having a lot of kids around to play with all the time, it was hard to watch them get adopted one by one, leaving me all alone."   
  
"And you never were?" Heero murmured.   
  
Duo shook his head. "Father Maxwell is my uncle and only living relative, not to mention my godfather. He and my father were brothers. He felt he owed it to my parents to look after me and not leave me in the care of strangers." He shrugged. "It's not like I wasn't happy. But seeing one friend after another leave with a new mom and dad... it hurt sometimes."   
  
"I can imagine."   
  
"Anyway, Father and Sister Helen loved me and I didn't always show them the same when I was a kid. So now I'm trying to make up for it now. Besides, I like working with the kids. They're so much fun, not to mention adorable and cute..."  
  
"Like you," Heero interrupted, causing Duo to blush.   
  
"Uh, yeah. Anyway, I've spent every Saturday night and Sunday morning helping out at the orphanage and the church. It's my way of showing Father and Sister Helen my thanks for taking care of and loving a brat like me."   
  
Heero laughed. "I'm sure they don't consider you a brat. And it's a very admirable thing you are doing. But there's just one problem with it."   
  
Duo frowned and stood up straighter. "What?"   
  
"Just how I'm going to be able to handle not seeing you on Saturday nights," he replied, sighing melodramatically.   
  
Duo blinked at him. "You mean... you don't mind?"   
  
"Mind? Why should I mind? It's something you obviously enjoy doing. What right do I have to ask you to stop?"   
  
Duo stared at him for a long moment then launched himself at Heero. "Thank you," he mumbled, burying his face in the older man's chest.   
  
"What for?" Heero asked, wrapping his arms around the younger man.   
  
"For understanding." He looked up to meet Heero's gaze. "No one I've ever gone out with has understood. My last boyfriend broke up with me because of it."   
  
Heero snorted. "His loss then," he said, kissing the top of Duo's head. He continued holding the smaller man for a few moments before gently prying him loose and shoving a styrofoam cup of orange juice into his hand.   
  
"Finish your breakfast, Duo."   
  
Duo grinned. "So can we meet for lunch?"   
  
"Don't you have to go to work today?"   
  
"Nope. I called Quatre and he gave me the day off." He looked up at Heero. "What about you?"   
  
"Looks like you're in luck. Today's my day off." He reached out and took Duo's hand. "And since I won't get to see you tonight, how about we spend the day together and get rid of one of those dates?"   
  
Duo's eyes lit up as he squeezed Heero's hand. "I'd love to."   
  
\+   
  
The following morning dawned gray and cloudy. Duo suppressed a yawn as he straightened up the hymnals and prayer books in the pews, cleaning up after Sunday mass. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before - he'd been so keyed up after spending the whole day with Heero walking around the city that sleep had eluded him for most of the night. Just thinking about the dark-haired detective made his stomach flutter as though a thousand butterflies were trapped inside. Duo smiled softly to himself and kept working.   
  
"Hiya, Duo!"   
  
The braided boy looked up to see a small child sitting on her knees in the pew in front of him, grinning at him.   
  
"Good morning, Cecily," he replied, smiling at the little girl. Cecily was only six years old and never failed to seek him out every Sunday after mass to say hello. Duo felt the girl had a secret fascination for his braid. "How are you this morning?"   
  
"Fine. I'm just waiting for Momma and Daddy to finish talking to Father Maxwell," Cecily said, leaning over the back of the pew to watch him. "Whatcha doing?"   
  
"Tidying up," Duo said, shoving another hymnal into the correct holder.   
  
"Oh." The child watched him work for a moment before asking, "Hey Duo, what's a sidekick?"   
  
"A sidekick? Well, I guess a sidekick is like a hero but not as strong. You know, like Batman and Robin. Batman is the main hero and Robin is his sidekick."   
  
"Oh," the little girl said again, suddenly looking perplexed. "Well, do you have a hero?"   
  
Duo had to smile at that. "I guess you could say that," he said, thinking of his own Heero'. He looked up at the girl again. "Why did you want to know?"   
  
"Because Momma said you were a sidekick and I didn't know what she meant."   
  
"She said I was a sidekick?" Duo asked, confused.   
  
"Uh huh." Before Cecily could say anything else, a woman entered the church and called out her daughter's name.   
  
"Cecily! Come here right now!" she said, looking warily at Duo.   
  
"Okay!" Cecily hopped down off the pew and ran down the aisle to meet her mother. Duo stood up as well.   
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Kirkpatrick," he said, waving at the woman.   
  
"Good morning, Duo," she replied stiffly, giving him another hard look before grabbing her daughter by the hand and walking out of the church. Duo frowned. Usually Cecily's mother would stay and chat with him for a few minutes after mass. But today she had seemed almost cold towards him. Come to think of it, a lot of people had been giving him strange looks all morning.   
  
"Duo."   
  
Duo looked up to see Father Maxwell enter the church after saying his good-byes to the last of the congregation.   
  
"Hello, Father. I'm almost done cleaning up," the long-haired young man said, moving to the next pew.   
  
"Wait a minute, Duo. There's something I think you need to see." The aging priest held out a newspaper for him to take. Duo threw his uncle a questioning glance before taking the paper and unfolding it. What he saw on the front page caused him to gasp.   
  
His own face stared at him under a headline that read POLICE SEEK PSYCHIC'S HELP IN TEARDROP CASE'.   
  
"Psychic... not sidekick," he mumbled to himself as he quickly skimmed the article. He felt his stomach sink as the article mentioned him by name, the details of finding the Peacecraft girl's body, even where he worked at Quatre's clinic. The article also included a few details of his vision of Relena - details he'd told only to Heero. Suddenly he wanted to throw up.   
  
"Duo," Father Maxwell said gently, placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know you don't like talking about your special talent but... are you helping the police?"   
  
"I was," Duo replied bitterly. "I was helping that detective - you know, the one you spoke to when the police thought I had something to do with that poor girl's death. He promised I'd be involved as little as possible. But now..." He crumbled up the newspaper in his hands angrily. "Geez. No wonder people were looking at me funny this morning."   
  
"But why would he go to the papers with the story?" the priest asked.   
  
"I don't know." He handed the newspaper to the Father. "But I intend to find out."   
  
+  
  
Heero took the stairs two at a time, smiling to himself as he recalled the day before. He and Duo had walked around the town, enjoying one another's company, having fun, and laughing. Laughing - he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much. Duo was bringing out a side of him he didn't know he had. And he was enjoying every minute of it.   
  
He reached the second floor and was surprised to see Trowa waiting for him outside the door to the homicide department with a grave expression on his face.   
  
"Trowa? What's going on?"   
  
"I take it then that you haven't seen this morning's paper," his partner said.   
  
"No, I haven't."   
  
Trowa handed him the newspaper he'd been holding. Heero looked down and saw Duo's picture on the page. "Shit."   
  
Trowa snorted. "That's not the worst of it. Treize is looking for you."   
  
"Double shit." He looked at his partner. "How the hell did this happen? You're the only one I told about the details of Duo's vision." He narrowed his eyes. "You didn't--?"  
  
"Of course not," Trowa scoffed. "You know I would never compromise a case like that. Even though I still don't believe in that kid's hocus-pocus mumbo-jumbo-" Heero rolled his eyes. "-I still wouldn't do that."   
  
"All right, all right. I believe you." He peered over Trowa's shoulder to look through the glass door. "I suppose I'd better go in and face the firing squad. Get it over quick."   
  
Trowa placed a hand on Heero's shoulder. "It was nice knowing you."   
  
"Very funny." Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and stepped inside.   
  
Trowa had been right. Captain Khushrenada was waiting for him inside. From across the room, he could feel Wufei's eyes glaring angrily at him. He avoided looking at the Chinese detective and followed Treize into his office.   
  
The ginger-haired captain didn't say a word. He simply sat down in his chair, tossed a the morning paper onto his desk, and looked at Heero expectantly.   
  
"Look, sir, I don't know how..."  
  
"Oh I can guess how the paper's got a hold of this story," Treize said calmly. "It's that damned leak in the department again. What I want to know is when did the department start consulting with psychics to help solve our cases?" He looked back at Duo's picture. "Especially psychics' that were once considered suspects."   
  
Heero swallowed. Treize was speaking in a calm, rational manner. He hadn't screamed at him once. And quite frankly, that scared Heero to death.   
  
"Sir, if you don't mind me saying so, we haven't had any concrete leads in the case. It's time to start grasping at straws. None of what the kid saw may pan out, but until this case is solved, I'm going to follow up on every lead that comes my way."   
  
Heero could see a vein pulsing on Treize's forehead. "I can understand your dedication, Yuy. But do you have any idea how embarrassing it is for the department for people to know that we've been reduced to consulting with so-called psychics because we can't figure out this case using old fashioned detective work?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking deep breaths in order to keep his temper. "Do what you must, follow up on any leads you might have, but for God's sake keep a low profile on this. Now get out of here before I decide that this is a really, really bad idea."   
  
Heero didn't have to be told twice. Treize's attitude was scary. Heero could always tell when the man was truly angry - the angrier he was, the quieter he got. He closed the door behind him and heaved a big sigh of relief.   
  
"How'd it go?"   
  
Heero looked up to see Trowa standing in front of him. "I think I have just stared into the face of death." Trowa snorted. "Well you aren't bleeding, so I'd say you got off light."   
  
"Thanks, Trowa," Heero said dryly.   
  
"No problem. And by the way, you have a visitor."   
  
Heero jerked his head in the direction of his desk to see Duo standing there, looking very upset. Heero swore under his breath and hurried over.   
  
"Duo," he said, reaching out to the obviously distressed boy.   
  
Duo drew away. "You didn't ask me what's wrong. I guess that means you've already seen the paper."   
  
"Duo, I..."  
  
"How could you? You know how I feel about... about people knowing about my fucking so-called gift'," Duo said angrily, turning accusing eyes on him. "You promised me no one would know. You said you'd leave my name out of it."   
  
"I did. I tried. I only told Trowa what you told me." Duo still didn't look convinced. "Duo, there's a leak in the department. The press has been able to report the smallest details of our cases for months now. I don't know how but somehow whoever it was got wind of your story." He reached out again only to have Duo avoid his touch once more.   
  
"Please don't."   
  
"Duo, are you mad at me?"   
  
"Yes. No. I don't know." He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "I guess... I know it's not your fault. But... you should have seen the looks people were giving me this morning. One of the children's mothers didn't even want me talking to her daughter. Everyone's acting like I'm some kind of freak."  
  
Heero could see Duo was trembling. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold Duo, but knew the hurt young man would only draw away again.   
  
"Duo, I'm so sorry."   
  
"I know," the young psychic said, sniffling. "I'm just too upset right now to be sociable. I'm going to go home." He looked back up at Heero. "I'm not mad at you, but I just need to be alone for a while. I'll call you soon."   
  
Heero sighed as he watched Duo walk away. Things were just going from bad to worse. No, today was definitely not going to be a good day. Duo hummed to himself as he walked down the street, grateful that there were not many people out in the middle of the surprisingly warm weekday afternoon. The article about him had been in the paper five days ago, but people were still giving him odd looks.  
  
He hated it, hated feeling like everyone was watching him, observing him like some specimen under a microscope. Even the patients at Quatre's clinic had been looking at him either like some kind of lab experiment or as something to be feared. At the end of his first day of work after the article had been published, Duo's nerves had been so shot that Quatre had ordered him to take a week off to relax and let the whole matter settle down a bit. If it ever would settle down. His little secret was out now, and it would be difficult for people to forget. For the millionth time in his life, he wished he'd never been born with the ability to have these stupid vision. He never wanted them. All he'd ever wanted was to be normal.   
  
Then again, had he been normal, he probably would have never met Heero.   
  
Duo hugged himself at the thought of the older man. After he'd calmed himself down after the little confrontation with Heero at the police station, Duo had called and apologized to him. Thankfully, Heero had understood, and they were back in the blissful stage of the fledgling relationship. Sadly, Heero's job didn't leave him with a whole lot of free time, so he and Duo had only seen each other twice since the previous Sunday. But they had plans for tonight. Date number five. Two more to go.   
  
Duo smiled to himself as he walked along, remembering the feel of Heero's mouth on his skin. He knew he was falling hard for the detective, and that scared him greatly. But he also knew he'd never felt like this about anyone ever before. Ready or not, he was falling in love with Heero Yuy.   
  
<< FLASH >>  
  
arms...  
  
<< FLASH >>  
  
Duo stopped in his tracks and looked around. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach as warning bells went off inside his head. Something was wrong.   
  
<< FLASH >>  
  
knife...  
  
<< FLASH >>  
  
His breathing sped up as he looked up and down the deserted street. Something wasn't right. His instincts were screaming at him to run away, to find some people, to call Heero - anything but remain where he was. Looking over his shoulder one last time, he turned and walked quickly down the street. The neighborhood was quiet - almost too quiet. And it wasn't one of the nicer neighborhoods. When a car horn from the next street over shattered the silence, Duo jumped and looked around again. Then he chastised himself as the feeling of panic began to subside. Perhaps he was just jumping at shadows.   
  
He laughed at himself for being silly and turned back around. He'd only taken two steps when he felt someone move behind him. Before he could turn, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. One hand plastered itself over his mouth to keep him from screaming as he was dragged into a nearby alley. Duo struggled but whoever had a hold of him was too strong. Then he felt the cold sharpness of a knife against his throat. Immediately he froze, eyes open wide in terror.   
  
He felt an unshaven cheek nuzzle the side of his face. Duo shifted his eyes but couldn't see who his captor was. Suddenly he felt a tongue slide up the outer edge of his ear. Duo closed his eyes and whimpered as a rasping voice whispered into his ear.   
  
"Hello, pretty."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"So you're the little fortune teller who's gonna to help the cops catch me," the man laughed harshly into Duo's ear. "You must not be very good if you didn't see me coming."  
  
The cold, sharp metal dug into his throat. Duo whimpered as he felt something warm and wet slide down his neck. He closed his eyes and tried hard not to move. The tiniest movement could cause the knife to dig deeper into his neck. He didn't even dare swallow.   
  
The man breathed heavily into his ear. He rubbed himself suggestively against Duo's backside. "Damn kid, you're even prettier than your picture in the paper." He let go of Duo's mouth, moving his hand down to grope at the long-haired boy, keeping the knife pressed against his throat. "Scream and I'll kill you right now. Then I'll go after that pretty little nun that works at the orphanage."   
  
`No! Sister Helen...' Duo thought, panicked. He suddenly felt nauseated as he realized the man must have been following him around for days if he knew about Sister Helen. And if he knew about Helen, he knew about Heero. He couldn't allow anything to happen to the people he loved.   
  
The hand wandered lower, groping him through his clothes. He let out a soft whimper of protest, fighting the urge to scream. He heard the man inhale deeply, sticking his nose in Duo's hair.   
  
"Damn you smell good. And such long, pretty hair. I may have to take that braid of yours home when I'm done so I'll always be able to remember you."   
  
"Please," Duo whispered, unable to stay silent any longer. "Please, don't hurt me. Let me go."   
  
"Whatsamatter, kid? We're going to have a fun time, me `n' you." He unbuttoned the top of Duo's jeans and slipped his hand inside.  
  
"Oh yeah, baby. A _real_ fun time."   
  
"No, please," Duo begged, half-terrified out of his mind, sickened by the man's touch.   
  
"Aww, don't say that kid. I drove all this way just to see you. You're a little out of my way, but when I saw your picture in the paper, I just had to have you."   
  
The knife slipped a little as the man continued to fondle him. Duo gasped for air now that he was no longer in danger of being cut if he took a deep breath. His arms hung limp at his side. He knew he'd never be able to fight off his attacker - the man was surprisingly strong. He was scared and desperately wished Heero was there. Heero was strong too. Heero could save him.   
  
He heard the man's breathing become excited. He could feel his state of arousal pressing against his buttocks. The man licked his ear again. Duo flinched, jerking his head away. The knife slipped even more as the man shifted his grip on his upper torso. Just a little lower and maybe he could force his attacker to drop the knife and get away. The other hand groping him squeezed him hard. Duo let out a cry of revulsion and futilely tried to squirm away.   
  
"What's wrong kid?" the man rasped into his ear as he tried to stoke Duo's limp manhood into arousal. "Don't like my touch? I thought a little slut like you would enjoy this. I've seen you with that chink boyfriend of yours. I bet you spread for him every night." He popped the next button on Duo's jeans to give him more room. "Mmm, I bet you're tight. I can't wait to bury myself in that sweet little hole of yours."   
  
The knife slipped just a little bit more. Duo took a deep breath, searching for courage he didn't know if he had. He elbowed the man in the ribs and pushed the arm holding the knife away from his body. He jerked away from the killer, stumbling forward in an effort to get away. He'd almost made it to the end of the alley when something heavy hit him from behind, sending him sprawling to the ground. His attacker immediately straddled his body, pinning him down on his stomach, and shoved his head to the pavement. Lights danced in front of his eyes as his head hit the ground.   
  
"No! Let me go!" he cried out, struggling violently to get away. The man yanked on Duo's braid, causing his head to be pulled up, neck straining backwards at an unnatural angle. The knife found its way back to his throat.   
  
"You stupid whore!" he spat at Duo, giving his braid a sharp tug. Duo gasped in pain. "I told you not to scream. Playtime's over."   
  
He let go of Duo's hair, but kept the knife near his throat. Tears streamed silently down Duo's face as he felt the man yank his jeans down over his hips. He jumped as the crisp autumn air caressed his bare skin. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for help. `Help me, please. Heero...'   
  
Heero may not have heard, but God seemed to be listening. A door near the other end of the alley swung open and a group of young people tumbled out, laughing and make a great deal of noise in general.   
  
"Shit!" he heard the man swear above him. Duo felt him lean down and place his mouth near his ear. "Don't think this party's over, pretty. I'll find you again and we'll finish what we started."   
  
And with that, he was gone. The man's weight disappeared from his back, the knife gone from his throat. Duo cautiously raised his head to see his attacker's feet vanish around the corner. Tired and sobbing tears of relief, he rolled onto his side, tugging his jeans back into place almost as an afterthought. The top two buttons on the fly were missing, but at that moment, Duo didn't care. Weakly he pushed himself up with arms shaking like jello. He struggled hard not to roll over and throw up. He wrapped his arms around his waist, his body trembling like a leaf.   
  
Duo's unsuspecting saviors drew closer. One of the young men saw Duo huddled against the wall and hurried forward.   
  
"Hey kid. Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling next to Duo.   
  
The long-haired teen shook his head. "N...no."   
  
"Jesus, you're bleeding." He turned to his friends gathered around them. "Isobel, go call for help."   
  
Duo blocked everything else out. He buried his face in his knees. He could still feel that bastard's hands on him. He couldn't stop shaking, couldn't stop the tears from falling. He wanted to go home.   
  
He wanted to see Heero.   
  
`Heero. I need you.'  
  
\+   
  
Treize sighed and sat back in his chair. "And you're sure about this. You all agree on this conclusion," he said, looking at each of them in turn.   
  
Wufei nodded. "I asked Barton and Yuy to take a look at the case to see if they came to the same conclusions I saw. They did."  
  
"The medical examiner _finally_ finished his report as well. His conclusions match ours," Trowa added. "He also confirmed that Miss Peacecraft died several hours later than earlier estimated by the crime scene investigators. He placed her time of death around nine A.M. Sunday morning. Not that it makes much of a difference, but now we have a time frame to work with when questioning potential witnesses."   
  
`It _does_ make a difference to me. The time of death now concurs with Duo's vision,' Heero thought. `That's the only discrepancy I could find. But now, everything is falling into place.'   
  
The captain leaned forward and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This puts us in a very delicate situation, gentlemen. If word leaks out about this..."  
  
"It won't," Heero interrupted, throwing a glance at his partner. "You, Chang, Trowa and I are the only ones who know about this. And unless our leak has a listening device planted in your office, we won't be telling anyone."   
  
"Not even my team," Wufei said.   
  
"Not even Senator Peacecraft," added Trowa.   
  
Treize nodded in agreement. "All right. That's probably for the best, at least until you gather more information. Yuy, Barton - you are officially and permanently reassigned to the Peacecraft case." He stood up. "Now is there anything else?"   
  
Heero opened his mouth to add something but was interrupted when the door to Treize's office swung open. An older detective stepped inside.   
  
"Yes, Otto? What is it?" Treize asked.   
  
"Excuse me for interrupting, Captain. Detective Yuy, there's someone out here who wants to see you."   
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"I don't know. A kid with long hair. He's been here before."   
  
Trowa rolled his eyes. "Your little psychic boyfriend following you to work now, Heero?"   
  
The dark-haired detective shot a glare at his partner.   
  
"I don't think he's here for a visit," Otto remarked. "He looks pretty shaken up. He's bleeding..."  
  
Heero didn't stay to hear the rest. He shoved past the older cop, intent on finding Duo. His stomach had twisted in knots when Otto had said Duo was hurt. He scanned the room, eyes quickly seeking out the long-haired boy who had come to mean so much to him in such a short amount of time.   
  
Duo was sitting near Heero's desk looking incredibly pale. A large white bandage adorned his throat, the center of which was stained with blood. Another smaller bandage was on his forehead. Heero felt his body tighten as he took in Duo's injuries and the blood stains on his shirt. He swore whoever had done this to him would pay. A uniformed police officer was standing next to Duo. Heero started forward, wanting nothing more than to touch Duo, make sure he was all right. At that moment, Duo looked up. With a cry, he launched himself out of the chair and flew into Heero's arms. He buried his face into Heero's chest, body shaking almost violently as he sobbed silently into Heero's shirt.   
  
The Japanese detective wrapped his arms around Duo's body, hands lightly stroking his back in comfort. "Duo, shhh. It's okay. You're safe now." He turned questioning eyes to the officer who had accompanied his braided love.   
  
The man shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me what happened. A group of college kids found him in an alley. They called the paramedics who managed to stop the bleeding. Even said it wasn't deep enough to need stitches. They also said he probably doesn't have a concussion. I arrived a few minutes later. He refused to speak except to insist I bring him here."   
  
Heero nodded. "Thank you. You did the right thing."   
  
The cop nodded back and turned to leave. Heero turned his attention to the boy in his arms. "Duo? Duo, you're safe now. I'm here. Can you tell me what happened?"   
  
Duo sniffed then hiccuped, still clutching tightly to Heero's shirt as if it was his own private security blanket.   
  
"It...it was _him_ ," he said, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "He... he had a knife. He was t...touching me. He said he was going to come after me again." He shivered violently. "Oh God! I was so _scared_!"  
  
Heero was scared too. He'd come dangerously close to losing Duo without even knowing it - losing him to the bastard they were hunting. He swallowed hard. Duo was crying into his shirt again. He looked up to see Wufei standing nearby.   
  
`Conference room,' the other detective mouthed then turned and walked through a nearby doorway.   
  
Heero rubbed Duo's back with one hand, using the other to tilt his face up. "Duo, I know you're frightened. Jesus, I am too. But do you think you could tell us what happened?"   
  
"Us?"   
  
"Me, Trowa, and Detective Chang."   
  
Duo winced. "Last time I talked to Chang he th...threw me in jail for the murders."   
  
Heero gave him a small smile. "I doubt Chang will do that this time." His smile vanished. "He's still out there, Duo. I need you to help me catch him. I need to put him away so I'll know you're safe."   
  
Duo didn't look happy, but he nodded. "All right. Where do we go?"   
  
Heero led him to a small conference room. Wufei and Trowa were already inside. A tape recorder was sitting in the middle of the table ready to record the conversation. Heero maneuvered Duo onto a chair and took the one next to him.   
  
"Okay Duo. I believe you know Trowa and Detective Chang."   
  
"Yeah," Duo said, frowning at Wufei.   
  
The Chinese cop gave him a sad half-smile. "Mr. Maxwell," he greeted with a nod of his head. "I never got a chance to apologize for before. I don't believe in this... psychic mumbo-jumbo, but I do regret putting an innocent in jail."   
  
Duo shrugged. "It's okay. You were just doing your job."   
  
"It's still no excuse. I locked you up without any hard evidence against you. I even hoped you _were_ the killer - because then this would all be over and maybe I could get to sleep at night."   
  
Duo stared at him sadly, understanding for the first time how hard cases like this could be for the police as well. He pitied Chang. He pitied them all.   
  
"Duo," Heero asked, placing a comforting hand on his arm, "can you tell us exactly what happened to you?"   
  
Duo nodded and licked his dried lips. "I was on my way home to get ready for our - for a date," he amended hastily, blushing as he shot Heero a glance out of the corner of his eye. "I was walking down Dixon Street..."  
  
He told the story with a wavering voice. Heero turned a deathly shade of pale when Duo described how his attacker had pawed at him. He wanted to reach out and squeeze Duo's hand reassuringly, but did not. He allowed Duo to tell his story, knowing his presence alone would be comforting to the braided boy.   
  
"Are you sure you didn't get a good look at him?" Wufei asked again, frustration edging his voice.   
  
Duo shook his head regretfully. "No. I just saw his arms and hands and heard his voice. He kept his face hidden from my view the whole time."   
  
"Did he have any distinguishing marks on his hands like scars or a tattoo?"   
  
Duo shook his head. "They were rough, callused, but no scars. His fingers were... short though," he said, cocking his head in confusion.   
  
Heero raised an eyebrow but didn't comment about the man in Duo's vision supposedly having long fingers.   
  
"What about his voice?" Trowa asked.   
  
"Rough, harsh - like he was stage whispering. Maybe he was disguising his voice?" He shrugged. "I didn't recognize it."   
  
"And you say he saw your picture in the paper and tracked you down?"   
  
Duo nodded, then cocked his head as if remembering something. "Actually, he _did_ say that I was a little out of his way."   
  
The three detectives glanced at each other.   
  
"And you were on Dixon Street right?"   
  
"Yeah." Duo swallowed nervously. "He said he was going to find me again - to finish what he started." His voice cracked, tears stinging his eyes.   
  
"I think that's enough for now," Heero insisted, noticing the boy's distress. Wufei agreed. "We'll talk to those college kids and see if they got a look at him, though I doubt they did." He stood up and walked around to stand next to Duo. "Mr. Maxwell, go home. Get some rest. We'll place a unit at Maxwell Church and the orphanage. Try not to worry. We'll catch him."   
  
Duo nodded his thanks, unable to speak for the moment. Trowa stood as well. "Take him home, Heero. We'll have a couple of guys watch over his apartment."   
  
"No. I'm going to take him to my place... at least for tonight."   
  
Trowa gave him a look. "Are you sure that's wise?" he asked snidely.   
  
Heero sighed, tired of his partner's attitude towards Duo. He pulled him aside, out of Duo's earshot. "Look Trowa, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I care a lot about that young man. He's just been through a very traumatic experience and I'm not going to leave him alone tonight." He shot a glance at Duo, eyes softening as he looked at his little would-be lover. "You don't have to like him, Trowa, but I ask that you treat him with respect. He's a wonderful person... and someone I hope will be a part of my life for a very long time."   
  
Trowa looked at Heero reproachfully. "I'm sorry Heero. I didn't know you felt so strongly about that - about him." He placed his hand on Heero's shoulder and pushed him towards the braided teenager. "Take him home. I'll cover what's left of your shift."   
  
"Thanks Trowa." Heero gave his partner a grateful look before turning back to Duo.   
  
"Duo?" The young man looked up at him, eyes glazed over as the reality of what had happened finally began to sink in. Heero hurried over, wanting to get him home before shock set in. "Duo, I'm going to take you home now."   
  
Duo nodded dumbly. He let Heero help him stand up, clutching desperately at his shirt sleeve. "Heero, please. I don't want to be alone right now."   
  
Heero wrapped his arms around him. "You won't be, Duo. I'm here. I won't leave you."   
  
+  
  
Heero unlocked the door to his loft and swung it open. He placed one arm around Duo's shoulders and guided him inside. He took the coat he had draped around the boy and hung it up just inside the door. He glanced worriedly at his young love. Duo was standing completely still in the middle of the floor. He hadn't said a word since they'd left the precinct. And that worried Heero no end.   
  
"Duo? Would you like something to eat or drink?"   
  
Duo shook his head, his arms coming up to wrap around his body. Heero sighed and walked over to him. He eyed the bandage at Duo's throat and frowned. "You're bleeding again. Come over here and let me change the dressings." He led Duo to one of the bar stools and sat him down upon it. He hurried into his bathroom and gathered the necessary supplies, anxious to get back to Duo.   
  
The braided teen was where he'd left him, perched precariously on the stool. He set the first aid supplies on the bar counter and tilted Duo's head up. Carefully he peeled away the soaked through bandages, wincing as he saw the cut on Duo's neck for the first time. The paramedics had been right - it wasn't deep enough to need stitches, but it _was_ deep enough to bleed profusely as head wounds tended to do. He gently wiped away the blood with a damp cloth. He dabbed the cut carefully with some antiseptic before applying a fresh bandage to the injury.   
  
He was just finishing applying medical tape to hold the bandage in place when Duo spoke. "I'm really tired, Heero," he said softly.   
  
Heero smiled gently at him. "Let's get you into bed. Do you need to go to the bathroom first?"   
  
Duo nodded. He let Heero help him down off the barstool then padded silently to the bathroom. Heero hurried to the curtained off bedroom area to turn down the sheets. He quickly changed out of his work clothes and into a comfortable pair of boxers and a cotton t-shirt. He laid out an oversized shirt for Duo to wear, then wandered out into the living room to make up the couch for himself. He heard the bathroom door open and Duo step out.

"There's a shirt on the bed you can wear tonight if you want to get out of those clothes," he called out as he arranged a sheet on the couch.   
  
Duo didn't say anything but shuffled over to the bed. Heero gave him enough time to change before he ventured over to the shoji screens.   
  
"Duo? Did you get changed?" he asked before sticking his head inside.   
  
"Yeah," he heard the braided boy mumble. Heero poked his head around the screen to see Duo sitting on the edge of the bed, looking very small in the oversized shirt. Heero walked over and sat down next to him, drawing the young man into his embrace.   
  
They sat in silence for a long while, Duo nestled in Heero's arms. Heero never wanted to let go. He'd come to care about Duo so much in such a short while - and he'd almost lost him. His gut tightened in anger over the thought of another man laying his hands on Duo. He momentarily went blind with rage as he remembered the ugly cut on Duo's neck. He wanted to find that bastard and make him pay. He took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. There was nothing he could do about that right now. He had to be calm for Duo's sake. Duo needed him more at the moment.   
  
He placed a kiss on the top of Duo's head. "You need to rest, koi. Let's get you tucked in."   
  
Duo allowed Heero to maneuver his body into the bed. But when the older man went to draw up the covers, Duo latched on to his arm.   
  
"Stay with me."   
  
Heero hesitated. "Duo, you need rest. And I don't think..."  
  
"Please?" the braided boy interrupted, violet eyes pleading with him to stay. "I don't want to be alone. I just need you to hold me."   
  
Heero's eyes softened. He could not deny the young man anything - he knew that now. Wordlessly he nodded, gesturing for Duo to scoot over. He left the bed long enough to turn out all the lights in the apartment, then hurried back to where Duo was waiting for him. He climbed into bed next to the braided boy, wrapping his arms around him once more, drawing him close.   
  
"Thank you," he heard Duo murmur in the dark. Heero kissed him gently on the lips.   
  
"Sleep now, love. I've got you," he whispered back. Duo didn't reply.   
  
Gradually Heero felt Duo's body relax, his breath evening out as he slipped into an uneasy sleep. He held Duo close, rubbing soothing circles along his back. Duo was so very precious to him - and he vowed to keep him safe, no matter what it took.   
  
`I'll protect you, Duo. I promise.'   
  
\+   
  
"No. Absolutely not," Duo glared at him from across the bar counter, clutching at his mug of coffee so hard his knuckles were turning white.   
  
"Duo, it's for your own good..." Heero tried to reason but was cut off.   
  
"I said no! I'm not going to move out of my apartment because some psycho with a knife is after me," he said, glaring defiantly at the dark-haired man across from him. He gripped his mug again but refused to let Heero see how nervous he was.   
  
He'd woken up alone that morning, feeling much better but extremely embarrassed over his behavior the night before. It wasn't like him to just fall apart like that. And now, he'd done it twice with Heero.   
  
His face burned with the memory. Heero must think he was so weak. Heero had been making a fresh pot of coffee when Duo awoke. The older man had smiled at him when he'd padded over to one of the bar stools, poured him a cup - and dropped his bombshell. He wanted Duo to move out of his apartment until the killer had been caught. Duo refused.   
  
"Duo, if he's been following you, he knows where you live."   
  
"And I know that. But I live above the clinic. There's a really good alarm system in the building. I'll be safe there."   
  
"But..."  
  
"Heero, please." He looked down, idly fingering the bandage on his neck. "I _am_ scared. But I refuse to let him drive me out of my home." Heero didn't look convinced. "Please try to understand."   
  
Heero sighed. "All right. Fine. But I'm placing a unit outside of your building at all times. I don't want you to go anywhere alone. And... I want you to keep a gun in your apartment."   
  
Duo stared at him, then shook his head vehemently. "No way. I don't even know how to fire a gun."   
  
"I'll take you to the firing range later and show you."   
  
"Heero, I really, _really_ don't want a gun. I don't think I could ever use one against another person."   
  
"I'm not going to leave you unprotected. Take the gun, use it as a last resort." He grabbed a piece of paper from a notepad hanging on the refrigerator and scribbled something down on it. "Here's my pager number. If anything happens, anything at all, dial this number and hit '911'. I'll be at your place within minutes." He held out the paper, giving Duo a hard look. "It's either the gun or move out Duo. I just want to keep you safe."   
  
Duo took the paper and sighed. "All right. I'll let you show me how to use a gun, but I doubt I'll be able to actually use it against another person."   
  
"I'll feel better just knowing you have it," Heero said. "Now go get dressed. I'll take you to the firing range, then I'll take you home."   
  
+

A week passed with not so much as a whisper from his stalker. Another body had been found - an older one this time. It had been found under one of the docks at the shipyard and had apparently been there a while before anyone found it - her. But this one was different. This time, someone remembered the young woman talking to a dark-haired stranger just before she disappeared. The details were sketchy, but at last they had a solid lead. The subsequent investigations kept Heero very busy, but he managed to find time everyday to stop in and check on Duo.   
  
Duo resumed his work at the clinic. Quatre and Iria kept strict watch on him as did the plainclothes police permanently camped outside the building. He had done what Heero had asked - he hadn't ventured out alone. He'd even gone so far as to stay home Saturday night instead of going to the orphanage like he always did. He hadn't wanted to, but Father Maxwell and Sister Helen had insisted he stay home for his own safety. Duo had reluctantly agreed, but he was getting real tired of being confined to his apartment when no one else was around. But Heero had been adamant. Still, the evening hadn't been a total loss.   
  
Heero had come over and they spent the night watching old movies and cuddling on the couch. Duo could only wish for more evenings like that - only without the price of giving up his freedom. The only thing Duo didn't do was carry the gun Heero had given him around with him. He kept it unloaded in the top drawer of his night stand and absolutely refused to take it out. He hated guns and didn't want it around.   
  
The door to the clinic opened, startling Duo out of his reverie. He looked up to see a familiar figure walk through.   
  
"Hello, Zechs," Duo said, giving the man a small smile. "What brings you here?"   
  
"Good evening, Duo," the platinum-haired man replied, giving the teen a warm smile. "I'm on guard duty tonight."   
  
Duo blinked. "You? But I thought you worked in narcotics."   
  
"I do, but I owed someone a favor and since the department is a little short-handed at the moment, here I am." He sidled up to the reception counter to lean closer to the braided teen. "And how are you doing? I see your wound is healing nicely."   
  
Duo involuntarily reached up to trace the scarred ridge on his throat. In a few more days, it would be healed completely. Quatre thought it wouldn't even leave a permanent scar behind.   
  
"Thanks. And I'm fine. I'm a little frustrated about being cooped up all the time, but I'm otherwise okay."  
  
"Ah. That is good to hear."   
  
"Duo?" Both men looked up to see Quatre come through the waiting room door looking concerned. "I thought I heard you talking to someone out here. Who's this?" he asked coolly, looking Zechs up and down with a critical eye.   
  
"This is Officer Zechs Merquise. Zechs, this is my friend and my boss, Dr. Quatre Winner," Duo introduced. "Zechs works at the same precinct as Heero and is playing guard duty on me tonight."   
  
Quatre stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, officer. Sorry for acting so suspicious - it's been a trying time for all of us."   
  
"I understand," Zechs replied. He reached out to brush an errant lock of hair away from Duo's face. "But if it's to protect something so precious, it must be done."   
  
Duo blushed furiously, drawing away from the older man's hand. "Um, thanks." He shook his head to clear his mind. "Anyway, what are you doing here now? I thought Mark and José were out there at the moment," he said, nodding at the window through which an unmarked car could be seen sitting across the street.  
  
"On a first name basis with your watchers?" Zechs teased.  
  
Duo blushed. "Well, they _are_ sort of risking their lives for me should anything happen. They've been here nearly everyday since this whole mess began."   
  
"I understand. Anyway, another officer and I are supposed to be relieving them in about twenty minutes to take the night shift. I came in early to see how you were doing - and to see if I could get your doctor friend to spare a moment of his time."   
  
"Of course," Quatre replied, "what did you need?"   
  
"I've been having some sinus trouble lately. It always happens this time of year - I get this nasty drainage that makes my throat all sore and raspy. I wonder if you could take a look at my throat and maybe recommend something I could take because the over-the-counter stuff just isn't doing the trick."   
  
"Certainly. Why don't you come into one of the exam rooms in the back and I'll have a look at you. Duo, I know it's about time for you to get off, but don't go anywhere yet. This shouldn't take more than a few minutes."   
  
Duo nodded, watching as Quatre led Zechs into the back. He sighed and busied himself with tidying up the waiting room. Zechs was nice - but there was something about him that made him squirm - and not in a good way. Though maybe it was just because he came on so heavily. Had he not been with Heero, he probably would have been flattered by the attention.   
  
Quatre had been correct. The exam did not take longer than a few minutes. Zechs walked back into the waiting room, followed a moment later by Quatre who had been turning out the lights to the exam rooms.   
  
"Just give me a moment to lock up, Duo, then I'll walk you up to your apartment."   
  
"I can escort Duo to his door if you'd like, Dr. Winner," Zechs offered smoothly, moving to stand closer to Duo. A little too close. Duo took a step back.   
  
Quatre looked at the braided teen. "Do you mind?"   
  
`Yes! I mind!' Duo wanted to shout, but shook his head instead. Zechs had been nothing but nice to him. He didn't want to be rude in return. "No, I don't mind."   
  
"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then."   
  
Duo nodded. He turned to Zechs. "Shall we go?"   
  
"Lead the way."   
  
Duo led Zechs out the front door of the clinic and around the building to a side entrance. Zechs stood behind him as he punched in the code on the security pad to open the door. A flight of stairs immediately inside the door led to the upstairs apartments. Though there were several apartments above the clinic, Duo was currently the only occupant.   
  
"How did that relationship you were telling me about at the pub work out?" Zechs asked from behind him as they mounted the stairs.   
  
"It's working out rather nicely," Duo replied, not wanting to mention Heero by name for some reason.   
  
"Ah. That's too bad - for me that is." They reached the landing and Zechs opened the door to the hallway for him. "Hm, this hall needs better lighting," he remarked as Duo led the way to his apartment door.   
  
The younger man shrugged. "I'm the only one who lives up here at the moment. I don't mind."   
  
"The only one? Why?"   
  
"Quatre's having the other apartments completely renovated. He owns the whole building. My place was the only one fit to live in when he bought it to open up the clinic downstairs a couple of years ago. He wants to rent them all out eventually."   
  
"I see." They reached Duo's door. "Would you like me to come in with you?"   
  
"Um, no. I don't think that'll be necessary," Duo replied hastily. "But thanks for walking up here with me. It can feel a little scary sometimes all by myself."   
  
"I can imagine." He brushed his fingers along Duo's cheek. Duo fought the urge to flinch. "My partner should be here by now. I'm going to check out all the entrances and exits in the building. Call downstairs if you need anything. I'm assuming they gave you the cell phone number?"   
  
Duo nodded as he unlocked his door. "Thanks Zechs. See you around."   
  
"Pleasant dreams, Duo."   
  
The braided boy hurried into his apartment, quickly closing the door behind him. Something about Zechs's attitude was giving him the willies. He heaved a sigh of relief, then looked at the clock. Heero would probably be stopping by in about half an hour. That should leave him enough time to grab a quick shower.   
  
He moved through his apartment, switching on the lights as he went since the sun was in the last stages of setting over the city, casting deep shadows around the rooms. He grabbed a robe from his closet and headed for the bathroom. Shedding his clothes, he turned on the water and stepped underneath, allowing the warm water to wash over him, relieving him of some of his tension. He'd been a lot more stressed out lately, murderous stalking psychos aside. It had been nearly two weeks since the article about him had been in the paper. Since then he'd had to have his phone number changed to an unlisted number as reporters and other curious people had kept his old number ringing off the hook. The patients in Quatre's clinic still asked him questions but fortunately, most of the odd and suspicious looks had stopped as most of them had known Duo for years and knew what a good kid he was. But the hounding attention had gotten to him - he was just thankful people seemed to be losing interest.   
  
He quickly washed and rinsed his hair and body. With a reluctant sigh, he turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. He dried off and slipped the robe on, tying the belt loosely around his waist. As he began brushing and drying his long chestnut hair, he idly pondered what clothes to put on. He wanted to look good for Heero's visit, even if the older man only stayed a few minutes. Flipping off the hairdryer, he heard a noise from somewhere in the apartment beyond the closed bathroom door. Smiling to himself, he realized Heero must have let himself in. He'd given the detective a spare key a few days before. He liked the idea of Heero being able to come and go as he pleased. Of course, it would be better if they actually lived together, but as they were still getting used to the relationship, giving one another a spare key was the next best thing. He finished tying off his braid and reached for the doorknob. Warm light spilled out of the bathroom as he opened it and stepped outside into the darkened bedroom.   
  
"Heero, how was your..." His words trailed off as he looked around the dark room. Funny - he could have sworn he'd turned the lights on before he'd gotten into the shower.   
  
An eerie feeling crept up his spine. He shivered, all of a sudden feeling scared to be in his own apartment. His instincts were screaming at him to get out. A movement from the far side of the room startled him. He bolted for the door only to have a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around his body.   
  
"Hello again, pretty. I told you I'd come back for you," the gravely voice that had been haunting his dreams whispered into his ear. "I've been thinking about you all week. Ready for some fun?"   
  
Before Duo could struggle, or even scream, he found himself being launched into the air to land on his bed. In a flash, the man was upon him, straddling his hips and pinning his arms above his head. "Remember - scream and I go after the nun and all those kids at the orphanage," he attacker rasped, pressing his body against Duo's. Duo wasn't even sure he _could_ scream. His whole body seemed to be paralyzed with fear. Even if he did manage to scream, he doubted anyone would be able to hear him. He was all alone in the building and the two cops were outside... Duo blinked. How had the man gotten past his guards? He suddenly feared for Zechs and his partner's safety.   
  
The man held his wrists to the bed with one hand while he moved the other to yank at the belt of Duo's robe, untying it. He pushed the material out of the way, exposing the boy to his gaze. Duo stared up at him, frozen. He still couldn't see the man's features clearly in the near darkness. The only light came from the bathroom; Duo's attacker was silhouetted against the light, masking his features. Wandering hands groped at him. Duo whimpered and turned his head away. The killer grabbed his chin and forced his head back up. He swooped down and attacked Duo's mouth, forcing his tongue inside. Duo sucked in his breath, gagging at the putrid taste of him. He lay frozen for a moment before regaining his courage and desperate need to get away. He bit down hard on his attacker's tongue. The man reared up, roaring in anger and pain. The moment Duo's hands were free, he rose up, shoving the man on top of him hard enough to knock him off the far side of the bed. Duo scrambled up and ran full tilt for the living room and the phone.   
  
He grabbed the phone off the cradle, almost knocking the whole unit off the wall. With shaking fingers he punched in the number to Heero's pager.   
  
"Come on, come on!" he whispered impatiently as he waited for the beep to continue. As soon as the electronic noise sounded in his ear, he hit `911'.   
  
Just as he completed dialing, a hand slammed down onto the cradle, breaking the connection.   
  
"You little whore!" the raspy voice hissed angrily into his ear. "You're all alike, always running to someone else. Well guess what? Playtime's over." He grabbed Duo's wrist with one hand and yanked the belt off his robe with the other. "It's time for the real fun to begin."   
  
+  
  
"So what do you want to do for dinner tonight?" Trowa asked as he slid behind the wheel of his car. "I'm thinking Thai."   
  
"Isn't Marie expecting you at home for dinner tonight?" Heero asked, settling himself in the passenger's side.   
  
"No. She's got parent-teacher conferences until eight which means I have to fend for myself this evening." He started the ignition and pulled out of the space. "So there's this new Thai place downtown..."  
  
"As much as I would like to burn a whole in my stomach with your spicy Thai food," Heero interrupted, "I can't. I need to get home and get some paperwork done."   
  
"You are no fun, Yuy."   
  
"So I've been told," he replied dryly. "I need to swing by Duo's place first to check on him." His request was met with stony silence. "Trowa? Did you hear me?"   
  
"Why can't you just call him?" his partner asked tersely.   
  
Heero resisted the urge to sigh. He thought they were over this. "I just want to check on him, Trowa."   
  
"You do too much `checking' on him." Heero could hear the sarcasm and bitter resentment oozing from his voice.   
  
"I can't help it, Trowa. I lo-" The buzzing of his beeper interrupted him. Heero dug it out of his pocket, turning pale as he saw Duo's number followed by the `911' code.   
  
"Shit!" He reached down for the flashing police light and stuck it on Trowa's dashboard.   
  
"Heero, what-?"  
  
"It's Duo. He's in trouble. I have to get over there. Now!"   
  
Trowa was wise enough not to say anything as he stepped on the gas. 

+  
  
"No! Let go!" Duo screamed, struggling as the man tied the terry cloth belt to his wrist. He kicked and screamed as he was dragged across the room back to the bedroom. He had to get away. He had no idea if his page had gone through or not. He might very well be on his own.   
  
"Quit struggling, kid!" the man yelled as he attempted to bind Duo's wrists together. Duo leaned down and bit the man's hand. The killer screamed again, shoving Duo away. The braided teen scrambled up and rushed into the bedroom, the belt still tied to one wrist. He dove for the night stand, sliding on the floor, and yanked open the drawer. He pulled out the gun and a box of bullets. As he tried to shove the shells into the gun with shaking hands, he cursed his `brilliant idea' to keep the weapon unloaded. Never again would he make that mistake - if he lived through this one. More shells ended up on the floor than in the gun, but at last the weapon was ready. He raised it and pointed it at the door just as the man staggered through.   
  
"Don't come any closer! I have a gun," he called out from the floor, trying to aim with unsteady hands.   
  
The man froze, watching him warily in the dim light. Then he grinned and took a step forward.   
  
"Ah, pretty. There's no need to be like that."   
  
"I mean it! One more step..." Duo warned with a trembling voice.   
  
"Or you'll what? Shoot me?" He took another step forward, then another. "You can't even hold that gun steady."   
  
Duo swallowed nervously, shifting his grip on the gun. His palms were sweating so much he could barely hold onto it.   
  
The man took another step forward. "Give me the gun, pretty - before someone gets hurt."   
  
"I-I'll shoot," Duo said feebly, not sure if he could actually pull the trigger. His hands trembled, his fingers twitched. The man took yet another step toward him. Duo pressed his lips together, closed his eyes, tried to pull the trigger - and failed.   
  
The gun was ripped from his grasp and flung into the shadows. A hand reached down and yanked him off the floor. His wrists were bound in front of him, but Duo didn't struggle. He was too numb. He hadn't even been able to pull the trigger, hadn't been able to save himself.   
  
'Heero. I'm sorry. I couldn't do it.'   
  
+  
  
Heero jumped out of the car before Trowa was able to come to a complete stop.   
  
"Trowa, go around to the back entrance. I'll take the side."   
  
"Right."   
  
Heero dashed to the side entrance of Duo's building. He swallowed hard as he realized the security pad hadn't been activated and the door was unlocked. He pulled open the door and rushed inside, nearly tripping over a body on the stairs. His eyes widened as he recognized the shock of platinum hair on the man.   
  
"Zechs!" He knelt down to check for a pulse, relieved when he felt one beating fast and strong. He shook the other man's shoulder. "Zechs! Wake up."   
  
The silver-haired cop groggily opened his eyes. "Wha-? Yuy?"   
  
"Try not to move. We've already called for back-up. They'll be here soon," Heero said, anxious to get upstairs.   
  
"Be...careful," Zechs said weakly as Heero turned to run up the stairs.   
  
'Duo. I'm coming.'   
  
+  
  
The man threw Duo back down on the bed. The braided boy landed on his back, robe hanging almost completely off his body. The killer pounced on him, stretching Duo's arms above his head to fasten them to one of the spokes of the headboard. His legs were forced apart roughly. Duo turned his head away, tears streaming down his face. He heard the man pull down the zipper of his pants. Duo bit his lip, feebly attempting to brace himself for what he knew was going to happen.   
  
"Police! Freeze!" Duo's eyes flew open. He knew that voice - Heero's partner, Trowa. Heero must have gotten his page! He _had_ to be nearby! The man above him froze. "Get your hands up!"   
  
"Don't shoot, officer," the killer said, complying with the order and raising his hands. "I'm unarmed."   
  
"Move away from the boy. Slowly."   
  
As the man obeyed, climbing off his body, Duo's fingers went to work picking at the knot in the terry cloth belt.   
  
"Turn around, get down on your knees, and place your hands behind your head," Trowa ordered. Again the man did as he was told. Trowa approached him carefully from behind, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.   
  
"You don't want to do this," the man said, still not moving.   
  
"Shut up." Trowa hooked one of the cuffs onto the man's wrist. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will..."  
  
Trowa never got to finish. The man spun around, knocking him to the ground. Duo managed to get one hand free as the two struggled on the floor. He was frantically working on the other hand when the loud *bang* of a gun being discharged startled him out of his skin, nearly deafening him.   
  
Trowa lay on the floor, dazed, eyes half-closed, bleeding a shoulder wound. The killer stood over him with the detective's gun in his hand.   
  
"I've never killed a cop before," the man drawled over his shoulder at Duo, "unless that one I clubbed downstairs managed to die. This might be fun." He cocked the gun and aimed it at Trowa's head.   
  
His finger twitched. Duo didn't hesitate - he flung himself at the man, knocking the gun away as it went off, narrowly missing Trowa. The gun sailed to the floor as the two went tumbling to the ground. Duo's limbs got tangled in his robe. He tripped, landing flat on his back, giving the man time enough to climb on top of him and wrap his fingers around Duo's throat.   
  
"Damn kid!" he yelled as his fingers tightened, cutting off Duo's air supply. The boy clawed at his hands, desperate for air. "You're more trouble than you're worth, pretty. Say goodnight."   
  
"Goodnight," a familiar nasally voice intoned from the doorway of the bedroom before the sound of gunfire reverberated through the air. For a moment, everything appeared to happen in slow motion. The man's body twitched above him, fingers loosening their grip as he fell forward. Duo lay still, unable to think, unable to move, gasping for air, until time resumed its normal course and the man's dead weight began to crush him. He pushed weakly, unable to roll him off.   
  
"Heero? Heero! Help me. Get him off me!" he cried out, panicked. He could feel his attacker's blood seeping onto his skin. He wanted out, wanted to get away. It was too much... too much. "Heero!"   
  
+  
  
Heero knelt briefly at Trowa's side to make sure his partner was all right. "Trowa?"   
  
"I'm okay," his partner said in a pained voice.  
  
"Clean shot I think. That kid - he saved me."   
  
Heero nodded gratefully before Duo's startled cries drew him away to the boy's side. He pushed the now dead body off his young love. He gathered Duo in his arms, helping him to stand. He could feel Duo trembling - or was that himself? He'd almost lost Duo. Again. He glared down at the dead man. At least now, it was over. In the distance sirens could be heard blaring down the streets towards their location.   
  
"Help is on the way, Duo," Heero said, pulling the boy's robe closed. "Are you hurt?"   
  
Duo shook his head mournfully. "I'm sorry. I couldn't shoot him." He peeked over Heero's shoulder to look at Trowa. "Your partner - is he... is he going to be okay?"   
  
"Aa. Looks like a clean shot. He'll be fine."   
  
Heero moved back to his partner, keeping Duo close. He grabbed a sheet off the floor and wadded it up, pressing it to Trowa's shoulder to staunch the bleeding. No one spoke a word until the back-up police units and EMT personnel arrived. Duo was relieved to hear that Zechs would be all right, as would the other officer who had been found slumped over the steering wheel of the unmarked patrol car, rendered unconscious by a blow to the head. Trowa's injury was the most serious, but he had been right. The bullet had passed cleanly through, missing everything vital. The EMTs looked Duo over, and aside from some bruising, they pronounced him fit. Heero nearly sagged to the floor in relief when he heard that. His Duo was going to be all right.   
  
Wufei showed up at some point, followed closely by the coroner who had come to collect the body. Heero let go of Duo, who was now wrapped in one of the paramedic's blankets to keep him warm in case shock set in, and walked over to his fellow detective.   
  
"Heero? Is it true?" Wufei asked. "Did you get him?"   
  
"We won't know for sure until all the investigations are complete but - yes, I think we got him."   
  
Wufei closed his eyes, shoulders sagging with relief for a moment. He took a deep breath, then righted his posture. "Where is he? I want to see him."   
  
"In the bedroom." Heero led the way, Duo shuffling along behind everyone, not wanting to be left alone.   
  
All the lights in the apartment had been turned on. They crowded into Duo's room, mindful not to step in any of the pools of blood on the floor. The coroner and crime scene investigators were just finishing up their preliminary reports.   
  
"Is he really dead?" Duo asked in a small voice, averting his eyes.   
  
Heero moved closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, drawing him near. "Aa. He can't hurt you anymore."   
  
"Turn him over," Wufei ordered when the coroner was done. Two officers reached down and rolled the body onto its back. The body hit the ground with a squishy thud. Heero felt Duo tremble against him, eyes still averted.   
  
No one spoke for a long moment as they all stared down at the face that had held a city in terror for months. Heero shot a questioning look at Wufei who shrugged and shook his head. The Japanese cop gave Duo a tight squeeze.   
  
"Duo? I need you to look at him."   
  
Duo shook his head and buried his face against Heero's chest. "I don't want to."   
  
"Please, Duo. I need to see if you recognize him."   
  
Duo swallowed. Slowly he turned his head and looked down. For the first time, the long-haired boy got a good look at his attacker. The man was tall, or would have been had he not been lying in a pool of his own blood. He had short, dark hair and nondescript facial features. His upper body was built, as if he lifted weights and had done so for an extended period of time. His hands were surprisingly small for the body type. Overall he looked like an average guy - almost attractive even.   
  
Duo felt like he was going to be sick.   
  
"Do you recognize him, Duo?" Heero asked.   
  
Duo shook his head. "No. I've never seen him before in my life."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"His name is Alex Mueller." Heero blinked, not recognizing the name, but accepting the hastily typed copy of the preliminary report from Otto as Wufei continued speaking. "We took prints from the corpse and ran them through the database. Mueller's name came up rather quickly."  
  
"He had a rap sheet, a rather long one," Otto added. "He'd been arrested for lots of different things, from possession to domestic assault and attempted rape. He'd been in and out of jail most of his life, at least up until a couple of years ago."   
  
"We talked to his parole officer," Wufei continued, addressing Treize this time. "He said that Mueller had gotten a steady job as a late night loader on the docks and had managed to stay out of serious trouble for eighteen months. He said Mueller was small time hood, but he would never have imagined him as our serial killer."   
  
Treize snorted softly. "They never do. It's always the person you least suspect."   
  
"Yeah, well... we got Mueller's address and raided his apartment. He's our guy, all right." Wufei picked up some photographs and handed them to Treize, who flipped through them, grimacing, before passing them to the next person in the room. "We had a crime scene investigation team there all night sorting through his belongings. We were looking for any evidence which might tie him to the murders. We found it - in spades."   
  
The photos were passed to Heero. He looked down, shuffling through them, frowning. The pictures were of a makeshift shrine in Mueller's bedroom. An entire wall was covered in newspaper clippings and photographs of the dead young men and women. Candles left burning on a rickety table surrounded a photograph of a young man with long dark hair. On the table in front of the picture, were several indiscriminate items. Heero didn't look at them too closely. Wufei's investigation team could cover that. He just wanted to know if his theories were correct.   
  
"We found several items belonging to each of the victims. It seems this guy liked to take souvenirs of his victims home with him. Some were ordinary objects: a ring, a hair barrette, an article of clothing. But others were more gruesome. We found a finger and a - piece of a man's anatomy in a jar." Wufei turned a little pale when he stated that little piece of information. "We know who the finger belongs to, but do not yet know who the - other - belongs to. We suspect there may be as many as four bodies we have not discovered yet."   
  
"Have you been able to determine why he was killing his victims?" another officer asked as Heero passed the photos on.   
  
"We've got a profiler working on it. The most likely scenario she's given us is that he caught his lover, the young man in the photograph, cheating on him. We haven't been able to identify the guy in the picture yet, and he's not one of the bodies we've uncovered. She says the lover was probably cheating on him with a woman, hence why he went after both sexes. That's also why he attacked victims with long hair - seems to be a turn-on for him."   
  
Heero shuddered at the thought of Duo in that man's hands. "And the teardrop?" someone else inquired.   
  
Wufei shrugged. "You don't really need to be a criminal psychologist to understand _that_. The lover broke his heart. He was taking out his rage and frustrations on his victims."   
  
Heero shifted impatiently in his seat, wishing for Wufei to get to the point of why _he_ was there. He glanced at the clock. He wanted to be out of there and at the hospital in twenty minutes. But that wouldn't happen if Wufei kept yammering.   
  
The conversation about motive and why no one had suspect Mueller continued for the next several minutes. Finally, unable to wait any longer, he interrupted the next question and asked, "What about Relena Peacecraft? Was there evidence of her being one of the victims in the apartment?"   
  
Wufei looked at him steadily in the eye for a moment before replying. "No. There wasn't."   
  
Heero leaned back, eyes closed in frustration, but not surprised. He could feel the others' eyes on him, no doubt looking from him to Wufei in confusion. But let them wonder. He wasn't about to discuss the Peacecraft case in front of them.   
  
This was what he had feared, what he and Trowa and Wufei had suspected and had discussed with Treize. Relena Peacecraft had not been murdered by the serial killer. Whoever killed her wanted to make her look like just another random victim to throw off their investigation. He sighed. Things were becoming more and more complicated by the minute.   
  
The briefing mercifully came to a close a few minutes later when it became obvious the other detectives weren't going to get any more information out of Heero or Wufei. The Japanese detective stood, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. He'd almost made it to the door when Wufei's voice called him back.   
  
"Yuy, a word, please."   
  
Heero turned to face the other cop. "What?" he snapped, wanting to be gone already.   
  
"How's Trowa?" the dark-haired detective asked, eyes softening in concern.   
  
Heero's shoulder's slumped. "He'll be all right. He might have to go through some physical therapy, but he should have full use of his arm again in time. He has to stay in the hospital a few days, but he should be back at his desk at least by the end of next week."   
  
"Aa. That's good to hear." Wufei shifted uncomfortably for a moment before asking, "And the kid?"   
  
Heero's eyes slid closed at the thought of Duo. "He's... he's a bit shaken up. They kept him at the hospital overnight for observation. I'm heading over there now to pick him up."   
  
Wufei nodded. "He's been through a lot." He looked at Heero. "I... I know you have come to care a great deal about him. Take care of him. Something like this... it'll be hard to get over."   
  
"I will. Thanks, Wufei."   
  
"Tell Trowa I'll stop by later to visit."   
  
"Will do."   
  
Wufei laid a hand on his Heero's shoulder. "Get some rest, Heero. We'll need to start looking into the Peacecraft murder soon." Heero nodded. "I didn't want to be right, you know."   
  
"I know. But we'll catch whoever did it. Now... go pick up your boyfriend. We've still got a lot to do here and we don't need you around to do it. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."   
  
"Aa."   
  
+  
  
Heero hurriedly pushed open the door to Duo's hospital room, half- growling with impatience and frustration. The briefing had run over, traffic had been terrible, and he'd gotten hung up at the nurse's station signing all the paperwork in order to check Duo out. He'd had all the paperwork and bills put in his name the night before when Duo had been brought in as he knew Duo couldn't pay for it all himself. He didn't mind - taking care of Duo had somehow become his number one priority. But he cursed all the bureaucratic red tape he had to wade through before Duo could be released. He was anxious to get his little love home, and had nearly scared the on-duty nurse senseless glaring at her as he slogged through the paperwork.   
  
He was worried about Duo. The boy hadn't said much the night before after being unable to identify his attacker. The paramedics had taken him to the hospital along with Trowa, afraid the braided boy was going to go into shock. Heero hadn't wanted to leave him there overnight, but after seeing the condition Duo was in - not speaking, eyes blank - he'd relented. But he wasn't going to leave him there alone for longer than absolutely necessary. He was going to get Duo home and take care of him. They could worry about everything else, including Relena's murderer, later.   
  
He stopped abruptly upon entering Duo's room as he saw the bed was empty. For a moment his heart stopped as his mind started to overreact. Had something happened? Had he left by himself? Waves of panic began to wash over him as he imagined Duo wandering the streets alone after what had happened. But then a slight movement next to the window caught his attention. His shoulders sagged with relief as he saw Duo standing quietly next to the window, already dressed and looking down at the street, fiddling nervously with his braid. Heero hurried over and laid a comforting hand on Duo's shoulder.   
  
"Duo? Are you all right?"   
  
The braided boy turned silently, wrapping his arms around Heero and placed his head on the older man's chest. "You're late," he murmured, burying his face in the crook of Heero's arm.   
  
"I'm sorry. I got stuck in..."  
  
"I want to go home," Duo interrupted, not looking up.   
  
Heero squeezed Duo a little harder and nodded. "I just want to check on Trowa, then I'll take you to get settled at my place."   
  
"No. I want to go home - _my_ home."   
  
Heero closed his eyes. He'd been afraid of this. "Duo, love - you can't go back there. It's a crime scene now. There are bullet holes in your walls and - and the blood hasn't been cleaned up yet."   
  
"I want to go home," the braided youth insisted.   
  
"Duo..."  
  
"No! I want to go _home_. I can't - I can't let him _win_. If I leave my apartment... if I run away... he's won." He sniffled against Heero's shirt. "I can't let him win."   
  
"You _have_ won," Heero said, holding him closer. "He's dead. He can't hurt you anymore. But - you need to come stay with me. At least for a little while until we can get your place cleaned up. Okay?"   
  
Duo didn't say anything for a minute. Heero held his breath, afraid Duo would press the issue, but he let out a sigh of relief when Duo nodded. "Okay."   
  
Heero gave him another brief squeeze before releasing him. He took hold of Duo's hand and led him to the door. "I'm going to stop by to check on Trowa, then we'll go."   
  
Duo nodded again and followed along silently behind. Trowa was on a different floor than Duo. The two rode the elevator up to the seventh floor where Trowa had been moved to a private room earlier in the day. Heero put his hand out to open the door, but paused when he felt Duo tugging on his arm.   
  
"I... I think I'll wait out here," he said, dropping Heero's hand.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yeah. I know your partner... doesn't like me very much. Waiting out here would probably be for the best."   
  
"All right. I won't be long," Heero promised, dropping a kiss on Duo's cheek. He left Duo standing just outside the door. He entered the room quietly, not wanting to disturb Trowa should he be asleep. He peeked around the corner to see one emerald eye glittering at him.   
  
"Hey Heero."   
  
Heero stepped fully into the room. "Hello, Trowa. I'm not disturbing you am I?"   
  
Trowa shook his head. "Can't sleep. Shoulder hurts too much and those harridans they call nurses won't give me any more pain medication."   
  
Heero smirked and put on a fake Jersey accent. "You want I should go beat some out of 'em, boss?"   
  
Trowa snickered. "No. I'll be fine. I can take the pain. It's Marie's incessant worrying over me that's hard to bear."   
  
"Where is your lovely wife anyway?" Heero asked, glancing around the room. Already he could see Marie Barton's touch by all the flowers and little decorations scattered about the room.   
  
"I sent her to the cafeteria. She hadn't eaten a thing since she got the call last night and rushed over here." Trowa's expression grew serious. "How was the briefing?"   
  
"We got him, Trowa. We got the bastard that's been killing all those kids."   
  
The green-eyed detective closed his eyes. "Thank God. That's one nightmare over." His eyes slid back open. "What about..."  
  
"We were right," Heero replied softly. "Relena was murdered by a copycat."   
  
"Shit," Trowa said vehemently, wincing as he overextended his injured shoulder. "Any leads then?"   
  
"None yet." He gave his partner a small smile. "That's why you need to heal quickly so we can get back to work."   
  
"Ah HA! I knew it! I _am_ the brains of our operation," Trowa teased. A moment later his expression turned serious once again. "How's the kid?"   
  
"Duo's fine... I think. He's waiting outside for me at the moment. I want to get him home as soon as possible and get him into bed. To sleep," he added, giving his partner a mock glare. "I don't think he's slept at all since last night."   
  
"I understand. But do me a favor? Send him in here before you go."   
  
"Trowa, I don't think..."  
  
"Please. I'm not going to say anything bad to him. I just want to thank him."   
  
Heero looked at his partner for a moment before nodding. "All right. But be quick. You both need your rest."   
  
"Yes, Mother."   
  
Heero walked back to the door and stuck his head outside. Duo looked surprised to hear that Trowa wanted to speak with him. He didn't want to go in, but Heero grabbed his arm and dragged the unwilling boy into Trowa's room, pushing him into an empty chair next to Trowa's bed. The braided boy wouldn't look Heero's partner in the eye. He simply sat in the chair, hands folded nervously in his lap.   
  
"I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back in ten minutes," he said.   
  
"Thank you, Heero," Trowa replied before focusing his attention on Duo.   
  
+  
  
Duo stared down at his hands, unable to look Heero's partner in the face. The man didn't like him - could barely stomach his presence in fact. Why on earth did he want to speak to him?   
  
"Duo, please look at me," the soft baritone commanded, softly but firmly.   
  
Duo swallowed and looked up, determined to take whatever Trowa had to say to him without breaking down.   
  
"What did you want to speak to me about, Mr. Barton?" he asked, hoping his voice didn't waver too badly.   
  
Trowa held his gaze for a long moment. Duo could feel himself start to shake under the injured man's scrutiny. He was about to look away again when Trowa finally spoke.   
  
"Do you love him?"   
  
Duo blinked. "Wh-what?"   
  
"Heero. Do you love him?"   
  
"I...I..."  
  
"A simple yes or no will do."   
  
"Yes!" Duo blurted out, eyes widening in surprise as he slapped his hands over his mouth. He couldn't believe he'd just said that. He hadn't admitted it out loud before. But... he decided he liked the sound of it. He felt Trowa's gaze still on him and winced.   
  
"Good. I don't want to see him hurt."   
  
If Duo had thought his eyes couldn't open any wider, he was wrong. "I could never hurt him," he replied, shuddering at the thought.   
  
"I hope not." Now it was Trowa's turn to look uncomfortable. "Anyway, thanks."   
  
"Thanks? For what?"   
  
Trowa looked at him incredulously. "For what? You saved my life! You got free. You could have used his distraction to run to safety - which is what you should have done! - but instead you put yourself at risk and kept that bastard from putting a bullet through my head."   
  
"O-oh." Duo bit his lip, not quite knowing what to say. "You're welcome."   
  
"I also want to apologize," Trowa continued. "I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. It was unprofessional of me, and you did nothing to deserve it."   
  
"That's okay," Duo said hastily, squirming under Trowa's gaze. "I get it all the time..."  
  
"It's not okay." The injured man sighed and looked away. "Look, I don't believe in psychic powers. My sister... when her husband died she was taken by a con artist claiming to be a psychic who could let her talk to him. She lost everything. I've had an inherent mistrust of so- called 'psychics' since then. And when you came along... I thought you were looking for something too. But I know now that you are not."   
  
Duo blinked rapidly as his eyes began to sting. "I... I just wanted to help."   
  
"I know. And I thank you." He gave Duo a small half-smile. "You'd just better take care of Heero or else I'll come looking for you. And I know of several good places to hide bodies."   
  
Duo let out a little laugh. "I'll be sure to remember that. You really care for him don't you?"   
  
"He's my best friend and the brother I never had. And I'll admit that makes me just a tad overprotective of him. I just want to see him happy," Trowa said. "That's another reason why I was so hard on you. I could tell you were attracted to him. I didn't want another annoying lust-struck fool following him around all the time."   
  
"Yeah, he told me about Relena pursuing him," Duo replied, amazed to find himself warming up to the older cop.   
  
"Pursue? Try full fledged stalking. I know it's wrong to speak ill of the dead, but Relena Peacecraft was one psychotic bitch."   
  
"But... I thought..."  
  
"I don't know what Heero told you, but he probably didn't tell you the whole truth. Relena chased him relentlessly. She'd show up at work with flowers and baskets of muffins, wearing the skankiest outfits you've ever seen. She'd follow him to the pub and hang all over him. When he told her he wasn't interested, I think that made it worse. I don't think anyone had ever told her no before. That just made her even more determined to have him. Her pursuit know no bounds. He even came home one night and found her naked in his bed."   
  
Duo sat stunned as he listened to Trowa's story. He'd had no idea it had been that bad. "What did Heero do?"   
  
"He politely shoved her out the door and told her if she showed up like that again, he'd have a restraining order placed on her." Trowa snorted. "If it had been me, I'd have kicked the crazy bitch out, buck naked, and had her arrested for breaking and entering. But you know Heero - ever the chivalrous type."   
  
"Did she back off?"   
  
"For a while. But then it started up again about two weeks before she disappeared. She started calling Heero at all hours of the night. He didn't get much sleep. I was about ready to kill her myself when she went missing."   
  
The venom in the older man's voice made Duo shudder. He wasn't at all sure Trowa was just joking. He looked up as Trowa's emerald gaze caught his again.

"Just make him happy, kid. Heero deserves someone who can love him unconditionally."   
  
"I'll do my best," Duo promised. He stood up and glanced at the door, wondering where Heero could have gotten to. At that moment the door swung open and Heero strolled in, proceeded by a petite woman with fiery red hair.   
  
"Look who I found outside," Heero said, nodding at the woman who hurried over to Trowa's side.   
  
"Trowa-darling, how are you feeling?" she asked with a slight European accent, momentarily ignoring Heero and Duo.   
  
"No better or worse that the last time you asked, Marie," Trowa replied. He gestured at Duo. "I don't think you've met my wife. Mariemeia, this is Duo Maxwell - Heero's boyfriend."   
  
Duo saw Heero's eyes widen at Trowa's seeming acceptance of their relationship. He smiled warmly at Trowa's wife and took her hand. She used his hand to pull him into a hug.   
  
"You're the one who saved my husband's life," she said, squeezing him tight. "Thank you so very much!"   
  
Duo felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment. "Uh... you're welcome."   
  
"How can I ever repay you for bringing my Trowa back to me?" the diminutive redhead asked.   
  
From behind her, Trowa chuckled. "You could probably start by letting the poor kid go, dear. I think you're cutting off his air supply."   
  
The woman meeped and jumped backwards, abruptly letting the braided teen go. "I didn't hurt you did I?"   
  
"No," Duo replied, turning redder. "I'm fine."   
  
"Good, good." She turned to Heero and winked. "He's cute. You need to hold onto this one."   
  
Both Duo and Heero blushed. Heero glanced at Duo and gave him a little smile. "Aa. I think I will."   
  
Duo felt himself growing warm inside. He clutched at that warmth desperately, no longer feeling quite as cold inside as before.   
  
"You two will have to join us for dinner one night," Marie insisted, taking Trowa's hand in hers. "Once he gets out of hospital of course."   
  
"I... I'd like that," Duo said meekly, glancing at Heero to see what he thought of the idea.   
  
The Japanese detective nodded. "As long as you're buying, Trowa."   
  
The green-eyed cop snorted. "On top of hospital bills and medical leave? You're going to be working overtime to cover for me. _You_ can pay."   
  
"How about neither of you pay and I'll cook?" Marie asked good- naturedly.   
  
Trowa and Heero both readily agreed. Duo tried to keep up the rest of the conversation, but his vision was starting to fade around the edges. He blinked sleepily and clutched at the back of the chair, trying to stay on his feet. He hadn't slept at all the night before, and now it was beginning to catch up with him. Fortunately, Heero noticed he was swaying on his feet and moved to help support him. "I think I'd better get Duo home and into bed before he drops," he said to the Bartons, allowing Duo to lean on him.   
  
"Oh you poor dear," Marie replied, looking worried. "You two go get some rest, and we'll have that dinner at first opportunity."   
  
"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Barton," Duo said sleepily.   
  
"Please, call me Marie. And thank you again for all that you've done for us."   
  
Heero said his final good-byes, then led Duo out the door and to the elevators. The violet-eyed teen could feel Heero's worried gaze on him.   
  
"Are you all right, Duo?"   
  
"I'm just really tired," Duo said softly. "Does it take long to get to your apartment from here?"   
  
"Not long," Heero replied.   
  
"Good." Duo was too tired to say anything more. All he wanted was to get to Heero's place and go to sleep. The numb, cold feeling was returning. He just wanted to close his eyes and let the events of the day fall away into the oblivion of sleep.   
  
+  
  
Heero threw his keys down on the bar, kicking the door closed behind him. He glanced worriedly at Duo. The young man had once again lapsed into silence on the drive over. Heero didn't know if it was because he was tired or because of... other things.   
  
"Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?" he asked, ready to move heaven and earth for his little love should he ask.   
  
Duo shook his head. "Would... would you call Quatre for me? Let him know where I am?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"I think... I think I'd like to use your shower...if you don't mind."   
  
"Of course I don't mind. You know where everything is, don't you?"   
  
Duo nodded again, then shuffled off toward the bathroom. Heero watched after him until he disappeared behind the closed bathroom door. He leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed. Duo's moods were see-sawing up and down. That couldn't be good.   
  
He grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Quatre Winner's number, thankful Duo had given it to him earlier that week. Dr. Winner was both relieved and upset to hear that Duo was at his place. He wanted to come over and pick Duo up, but Heero politely refused. He told Quatre that he'd have Duo call him in the morning, then hung up before the good doctor could protest further. From behind the closed bathroom door, he could hear the shower running. Thinking he had a few minutes before Duo emerged, he busied himself around the loft, tidying things up.   
  
Half an hour later, Heero was staring at the bathroom door in worry. The shower was still running and there had been no peep from the long- haired boy since he had disappeared inside. Anxiety overcame prudence, so he walked over and knocked gently on the door.   
  
"Duo? Are you all right?" No answer. "Duo?"   
  
He turned the knob and stuck his head around the door. A muffled whimper came from the vicinity of the shower. Through the steam, Heero could make out Duo curled up in the corner of the shower.   
  
"Oh God, Duo! Are you all right?" he asked as he rushed over and threw open the door of the walk-in shower. Heedless of the water streaming over his fully clothed body, he knelt down next to the quivering boy. He reached out and lifted Duo's face from where it had been buried against his knees. His skin was red, as though he had been scrubbing too hard.   
  
"Duo?"   
  
"I... I... I can't get clean. I can still feel... it hurts..." Duo stammered, eyes shining bright with unshed tears. He rubbed furiously at his face, his body stiffening in resolve. "But... I am _not_ going to let him get to me. I can't." He went to push himself off the floor, but Heero pulled him into his arms before he could stand.   
  
"It's okay to cry, you know. You don't have to be strong all the time. I can be strong for us both if you need to cry."   
  
"But..." Duo began as two tears slipped down his face.   
  
"Shhh. Let it out, Duo. Just let it out."   
  
Heero held Duo in his arms, gently rocking him back and forth as the lukewarm water streamed down over both of them. Duo's body was wracked with sobs as he cried his heart out onto Heero's shoulder. Heero rubbed soothing circles along his back until the sobbing quieted down, leaving Duo only with a mild case of hiccups.   
  
"Feel better?"   
  
"Yeah. Thanks," the long-haired teen replied, sounding somewhat embarrassed.   
  
"Come on. Let's get dry before the water turns icy."   
  
He helped Duo stand, reaching out with one hand to turn off the water. Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a big, fluffy towel from a nearby rail and wrapped it around Duo's shivering body. Violet eyes looked him up and down as Heero began towel drying his limbs.   
  
"I made you all wet," the younger man said mournfully.   
  
"It's only water. My clothes will dry."   
  
He made Duo sit down on the plush mat in front of the toilet, wrapped snuggly in a warm, dry towel. He stripped his wet shirt from his body before grabbing his hair dryer from under the sink and sitting down on the toilet seat behind Duo. For the next several minutes, he spent his time drying and brushing out Duo's glorious head of hair. He could see the younger teen's shoulders relax under his ministrations until he was all but asleep beneath the warm air coming from the hair dryer. When the task was done, Heero set aside the dryer and swept Duo's sleepy form into his arms.   
  
"I c'n walk, H'ro," the long-haired boy mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open.   
  
"Hn. Sleepwalk maybe." He hit the light switch on the way out, and headed for the bedroom. The apartment was almost completely dark; the sun in its last stages of setting. Heero swept aside the sheets on his bed and gently laid his burden down against the pillows. He untangled the towel from the young man's body and tossed it to the floor. Idly he thought about trying to get Duo into some clothes to sleep in, but the boy was too far gone to help him. Sleeping in the buff wouldn't do him any harm.   
  
He pulled up the sheets, tucking his little love in tightly, then leaned down to press a kiss onto his forehead. He straightened up, prepared to step away from the bed, when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Stay."   
  
Heero hesitated, but gave in. Duo might need him during the night. He stripped down to his damp boxers and climbed into bed next to Duo, wrapping his arms firmly around the long-haired teen.   
  
"I'm here. Sleep well, Duo."   
  
Duo mumbled something against Heero's chest, but whatever it was, Heero couldn't make it out as the events of the day caught up with him and he drifted off into the sweet arms of oblivion.   
  
+  
  
A low moan woke him out of a light sleep. He hadn't been able to fully let go; his body sensitive to every movement Duo made. He had woken up every time Duo had so much as twitched to make sure the young man was all right. The gray light of false dawn was creeping through the blinds, still too dark to see anything. Heero reached out and flipped his bedside lamp on, then turned to look back down at Duo.   
  
The sleeping teen's brow was creased, skin glistening with sweat. His fingers twitched sporadically as his head tossed back and forth. He looked to be in the grips of a nightmare. Heero sat up and reached down to shake Duo's shoulder firmly.   
  
"Duo. It's just a dream. Wake up, Duo."   
  
Duo sat straight up, panting for air, eyes looking around wildly. "H...Heero?"   
  
Heero rubbed his hand soothingly across Duo's back. "I'm here. You're safe. It was just a dream."   
  
Duo closed his eyes and leaned back against Heero's chest, turning slightly sidewise so he was nestled comfortably in the older man's arms. "Just a dream? Thank God..."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
Duo shook his head, but then began to speak anyway. "I was dreaming about... about him. He was touching me."   
  
"It's not real," Heero murmured, dropping a kiss on the top of Duo's head.   
  
"I know but... I can still feel his hands on me. I feel... slimy, dirty."   
  
He peeked up at Heero through his bangs. "Help me, Heero. Make him stop touching me."   
  
Heero swallowed, suddenly aware of just how very close and how very _nude_ Duo was next to him. "Duo, I don't think..."  
  
"Please," the long-haired teen pleaded. "Please... just touch me. I want to feel _your_ hands on me. Not his."   
  
Heero tried to protest. He didn't want to give in to the request. He didn't think it was very healthy mental wise to concede to Duo's wishes... but those beautiful violet eyes stared up at him with such longing, and the body pressed against his was so warm - he could do nothing but throw all his worries to the wind and gather Duo closer to him.   
  
Heero placed his fingers under Duo's chin, tipping the boy's face upwards in order to claim his mouth. Duo accepted him readily, shifting his body for better access. He opened his mouth, allowing Heero entrance. The Japanese detective moved one of his hands to the back of Duo's head, burying it in the long silky waves of his hair. The other wandered down the boy's side, coming to rest on Duo's bare hip.   
  
Their tongues moved together, first lazily, then much more urgently. The small whimpers emanating from the back of Duo's throat excited Heero. He stroked Duo's hip, eager to wring more of the sexy sounds from his little lover.   
  
Duo broke off the kiss, gasping for air. He threw his head back, giving Heero complete access to his throat. The older man nipped and sucked at one tender spot as his hand moved from Duo's hip to his stomach.   
  
"Ahh, Heero," the long-haired boy moaned, running his own hand up and down Heero's chest. Their hands wandered, exploring each other's bodies for a moment, before Duo sprang up, changing position to straddle Heero's legs, bringing him face to face with his older lover.   
  
"Duo?"   
  
"That position was a little awkward," Duo explained, taking one of Heero's hands in his and pressing it against his chest. His expression grew serious. "Touch me, Heero," he begged, eyes pleading once again.   
  
"Duo, I..." Heero began to protest again, struggling to regain control over his own emotions, not to mention his traitorous body, but Duo silenced him with a kiss.   
  
"Please Heero," he said again against Heero's lips. "I want the memory of _your_ hands on me, not his." He placed his hand on top of the one Heero was resting on his chest and guided it over his body, moving it down with inexorable slowness. "Touch me...touch me..."  
  
Heero swallowed. Duo's skin was so smooth beneath his hand. He wanted to feel every inch of it, explore every part of his lover's body. He still wasn't sure that this was the best thing to be doing, but the pleading he heard in his lover's voice - there was no way he could say no.

He surged up, capturing Duo's mouth once more. His hands wandered freely, as did Duo's. He explored the smooth, hardened planes of his lover's stomach and chest before finally bringing them up to bury them in Duo's hair. The younger boy gave one last tug to Heero's bottom lip before sliding his lips down, tasting the flesh of Heero's neck. Heero leaned his head back against the headboard in order to give Duo better access. He closed his eyes, allowing his head to loll about as Duo traveled lower. He hissed as his little lover found a particularly sensitive spot, then jerked when Duo sucked a nipple into his mouth.   
  
"Duo," he murmured, hands still buried deep in that hair. The long- haired boy reached up and removed one, placing it on his shoulder.   
  
"Don't stop touching me, Heero. Please."   
  
Heero nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He ran his hand along Duo's back, lightly tracing the soft skin found there as Duo moved even lower. His stomach fluttered as Duo's lips moved across his stomach, pausing briefly to slip his tongue inside his bellybutton. Heero's mind was reeling, unable to think about much beyond what Duo was doing to him. A sharp tug at the material around his waist caused him to lift his hips. He was barely aware of what was happening until he felt a warm puff of air against his most intimate region. He looked down and blinked. When had he lost his boxers?   
  
He looked down to see Duo looking up at him with a hungry expression on his face. Heero placed both hands on his shoulders, breathing heavily as he tried to gain control of his body.   
  
"Duo... you don't have to..."  
  
"I know. I want to." The boy dropped his head, taking Heero full into his mouth.   
  
Heero cried out, dropping his head back once more, eyes closed as Duo worked him with his mouth. His own hands caressed every part of Duo's body he could reach - which wasn't much. He trailed his hands down the boy's back, then underneath to tease and play with the hardened nipples found there. Duo groaned at the touch, the vibrations sending little shocks of pleasure up and down Heero's arousal.   
  
So engrossed was he in Duo's ministrations and the feel of warm, silky skin beneath his fingertips, he barely heard Duo fumbling around on the night stand. The sound of a lid being snapped open didn't register - the world had been reduced to three things: Heero, Duo, and Duo's talented little mouth. Nothing else mattered.   
  
A warm, wet tongue found its way into the little slit at the tip of his arousal, lapping greedily at the moisture found there. Heero moaned loudly, unconsciously bucking his hips into Duo's mouth, wanting to feel more. Both he and the long-haired boy moving over him moved together in a kind of quiet desperation, each possessing nothing more than a desire for the other and a need to make the events of the past few days go away.   
  
Heero's hands returned to Duo's hair. He clutched handfuls of it as if to remind himself of what he'd almost lost. He'd come so close to losing Duo. And he knew now he could never let him go.   
  
Duo's mouth abandoned him, leaving his member slick, wet, and aching with need. The boy climbed back up Heero's body, settling over his lap, as he attacked Heero's mouth with a vengeance. Heero accepted the invasion with a moan, his tongue sparring with Duo's in a kind of ancient, primeval battle. The long-haired teen's hands guided Heero's to his hips, then sliding them around to clutch at the creamy smooth globes behind. Heero felt Duo shift position, raising himself a little higher, then slowly moving back down.   
  
He broke off the kiss with a startled gasp as he felt his arousal press against something warm - something that gave when Duo applied a little more pressure. All rational thought fled his mind as his shaft was gradually sheathed in the warmest, tightest place he'd ever experienced. Duo lowered himself onto his body by degrees until at last Heero was completely buried within his body.   
  
Duo leaned his forehead against Heero's, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Heero, too, seemed to be having trouble breathing.   
  
"Duo," he panted, trying hard not to move, wanting nothing more than to bury himself into that tight heat repeatedly.   
  
Duo's eyes were closed, brow furrowed in concentration. When Heero breathed his name again, Duo silenced him with a kiss. "No more words, Heero. Make love to me."   
  
Heero groaned silently at his little lover's words. His body ached to follow through with Duo's request, but his mind still held doubts. "Duo, I still don't think..."  
  
"Then don't think!" Duo interrupted vehemently. "I know what I'm doing. I want this. I want _you_." He pulled back a little to look Heero in the eye. "Unless... you don't want me."   
  
"I want you," Heero replied without any hesitation. "Dear God, I want you."   
  
"Then there's no problem," Duo said, squeezing him internally.   
  
Both young men gasped; Heero in pleasure, Duo with a hint of pain. Heero noticed the slight crease to his lover's forehead and froze. He reached up to cup his lover's cheek. "You should have at least... you know... let me prepare you."   
  
Duo shook his head. "I took care of that already," he said, motioning toward the now discarded bottle of hand lotion on the night stand.   
  
Heero let out a little moan as he immediately pictured Duo stretching himself. He was sorry he'd missed it.   
  
"Anyway," Duo continued, "it's not bad. It's just... been a while."   
  
Heero gave an experimental roll of his hips, causing Duo to moan appreciatively. "You stop me if I'm hurting you," he said, giving in to temptation and repeating the motion.   
  
"I'm not made of glass. You aren't going to hurt me. Now shut up and touch me," his violet-eyed lover commanded, lifting himself up slightly before impaling himself back onto Heero's shaft.   
  
Their movements were slow and clumsy at first. Duo moved almost frantically; Heero was determined not to hurt his young lover. The Japanese man gripped Duo's hips to get him to slow down a bit. Gradually they established a steady rhythm, moving in tandem to one another. Heero pressed his lips to every inch of skin he could reach as he helped Duo move up and down. After a few moments, Heero allowed his hands to wander again, lightly brushing Duo's arousal trapped between their bodies.   
  
Duo moaned and tossed his head backwards, hair tumbling over his back like a golden waterfall. Heero's breath caught in his throat. Duo was so beautiful - he felt his heart expand as he gazed at his little lover in the dim light of dawn.   
  
Duo increased the pace slightly. Heero gripped his hips to help him move, unable to do much else besides _feel_. The clench of Duo's internal muscles around him, the ends of that wild mane of honey- brown hair tickling the tops of his thighs - his senses threatened to overwhelm him. He'd had sex with a number of different people in the past, and while some of it had been mind blowing, none of it had ever felt quite like _this_. Soul-shattering... that was the only way he could describe it. Of course, he'd never been in love quite like this before either. He wrapped his arms around Duo, pulling him closer as if somehow trying to climb into the boy's skin. He wanted to become one with Duo in every way imaginable. He hugged him tighter, remembering how he'd almost lost Duo. He never wanted to let go.   
  
"Nnnnh, Heero," Duo moaned, grinding his hips against his lover's. Heero kissed him deeply. Duo whimpered in the back of his throat and whispered Heero's name again imploringly.   
  
"What is it, Duo?" he asked, reaching a hand between their bodies to tease the pulsing shaft found there.   
  
"I... I want... ahhhh," the long-haired boy wailed. His sweat-soaked skin gleamed in the encroaching light, giving him an otherworldly appearance. Heero drank in the sight.   
  
"Tell me what you want, koi," he murmured into Duo's ear, lightly stroking his lover's back with his free hand.   
  
"I - ah - I want..."  
  
"What do you want?" Heero asked again, teasing his fingers along Duo's length.   
  
"M...more," Duo finally managed to get out. "Harder. Please, Heero."   
  
In a flash Heero flipped them effortlessly over onto the bed. Duo bounced on his back a couple of times until he wrapped his long legs around Heero's waist, hands clutching fistfuls of bed sheets in an almost painful grip.   
  
Heero grunted, shifting his angle a bit as he sped up the pace, causing Duo to arch his back and let out a low, keening wail. The boy's eyes were closed, head thrown back against the pillows, lost in complete ecstasy. Heero was now pounding roughly into the lithe body beneath him. Duo writhed and squirmed against the sheets. Heero had to bite his lip - the sight itself was almost enough to push him over the edge.   
  
"Heero, Heero, Heero," Duo chanted over and over like his own personal mantra. "Touch me, Heero."   
  
The Japanese man could do nothing but comply. He grasped Duo's arousal in one hand, pumping in time with his hips. He thrust his tongue into Duo's mouth, establishing a counter rhythm. Duo whimpered, his body trembling. Heero knew his lover was close. He wasn't far off himself. What had begun as a delicious white hot tingle had been steadily building through his lower region until his body was ablaze with its intensity. He reached for one of Duo's hands, twining their fingers together.   
  
"Heero!" Duo cried out, clenching convulsively around him in the first stages of orgasm.   
  
"Yes, Duo. Soar with me," Heero replied, thrusting once, twice more before bellowing Duo's name. The world disappeared as tiny electric shocks coursed through his body, radiating outward from where he and Duo were joined. He felt Duo stiffen beneath him, felt the hot splash of his lover's release against their stomachs as he too spent himself deep within Duo's warm, pliant body. They trembled together for what seemed like an eternity wrapped in the space of a few heartbeats before Heero collapsed on top of Duo, panting heavily.   
  
For a long while, neither said anything as each tried to catch his breath. As the moment of silence stretched, Heero levered himself off his lover to look down at him. Duo was staring back, big purple eyes shining as tears rolled down his face.   
  
"Oh God. Did I hurt you?" Heero asked, body frozen in hear at the thought of harming his little love.   
  
To his immense relief, Duo shook his head. "No! That was... that was... it was amazing." He reached up to cup Heero's cheek tenderly in his hand. " _You're_ amazing. You didn't have to do that. I kinda bullied you into it, didn't I? I'm sorry."   
  
Heero placed a loving kiss on Duo's lips before replying, "You didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do," he said, trying to waylay Duo's fears. "I was just worried about you."   
  
"I know. Thank you."   
  
They kissed again, this time lazily, just enjoying being in such an intimate embrace with each other. But the moment couldn't last. Heero's arms eventually gave out on him, and as he didn't want to crush his lover, he carefully pulled out of Duo's body and on to his side, gathering Duo into his arms. They lay in each other's arms, kissing and lightly touching for several minutes before either one of them spoke. Duo shifted uncomfortably against him. Heero looked at his lover in concern.   
  
"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" he asked, worried.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I'm just trying to find a place to lie on that isn't so... wet," Duo replied, blushing.   
  
Heero laughed softly before drawing Duo on top of him, holding him easily against his chest. "Is that better?"   
  
"Uh. Yeah." Heero could see Duo blushing again. Once again they settled into a comfortable silence as Heero lightly stroked Duo's hair. He'd never felt this at ease with anyone before. He was comfortable with Duo. Holding him like this felt _right_. He wanted to fall asleep like this with Duo forever.   
  
"Stay," he said compulsively, eyes widening as he realized what he was going to say.   
  
Duo raised his head to look down into his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Heero."   
  
"No. I mean - when your apartment is fixed. Don't go back. Stay here... with me."   
  
Duo stared at him for a long moment. "Heero... are you asking me to move in with you?"   
  
"I... yes." Duo didn't say anything. "You don't have to answer right away."   
  
"No, I... are you sure?"   
  
"More than I've ever been in my life."   
  
He heard Duo's breath catch. "I love you, you know."   
  
"Aa. I love you too." He lifted his head to catch Duo's lips with his. "So will you?"   
  
"Hm, I don't know. I have an awful lot of stuff," Duo teased, eyes shining.   
  
"Baka. We can redecorate."   
  
Duo gave Heero a funny look. "Why do I get the feeling 'baka' isn't a compliment?"   
  
"You haven't answered my question."   
  
Duo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course I'll move in with you." He laid his head back on Heero's chest. "Quatre's going to have a fit."   
  
"Quatre's just going to have to live with whatever _you_ decide."   
  
"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like telling him, though." He snuggled against Heero. "Mmm, I feel safe here. I'm sorry for panicking like that earlier."   
  
"It wasn't your fault," Heero insisted.   
  
"I... I know. I'm just glad it's all over and I'm here with you." He yawned. "You're comfy. I think I'm going to sleep a little more before we have to get up."   
  
Heero smoothed back Duo's hair. "Go ahead. I've got you."   
  
"Love you, Heero," the long-haired teen mumbled as his body relaxed into sleep.   
  
"Aishiteru, koi," Heero murmured back, holding the sleeping teen in his arms, feeling guilty for not telling him it _wasn't_ over yet. He didn't think Duo would be very happy to learn about that. He shrugged it off. No use worrying about it now. Telling Duo that Relena's murderer was still out there could wait until after they'd both had a few hours of sleep. Squeezing Duo tightly in his arms, he allowed himself to slip back into an easy sleep, feeling warm and loved for the first time in his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"What do you mean it's not over?" Duo glared at him from across the countertop, croissant dangling in one hand, momentarily forgotten.  
  
"I already told you, Duo. The man who attacked you _was_ the serial killer but he _didn't_ murder Relena." Heero sighed and absently ran his fingers through his messy hair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this yesterday, but I didn't think you were in any condition to hear it."  
  
Duo's shoulders slumped. He suddenly looked very tired. "You're right. I probably wasn't. But dammit! I thought... I thought this whole mess was over."   
  
Heero walked around the island and opened his arms. Duo leaned into his embrace, burying his face into Heero's chest.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Duo love," he murmured, stroking the boy's hair comfortingly. "We - that is, Trowa and I - we had our suspicions that that was the case, but we had no proof until now."   
  
"And that's probably why I only saw Relena's death and not any of the others, huh?" Duo mumbled into the older man's chest.   
  
"Yes." Heero gently pried his young lover away from him. "I hate to have to do this to you, but... I need to ask you about what you saw in your vision again." He felt Duo stiffen. "I'm so sorry to have to do this to you, but what you saw is our only lead at the moment."   
  
For a long moment, Duo said nothing. Then, very slowly, he nodded. "All right. When do you want to do it?"   
  
Heero felt a burst of pride in his chest at the courage his young lover was showing. "Finish your breakfast first. Then we can get started."

+

"This is getting us nowhere."   
  
Heero glanced up from the untidy mound of papers on his desk to look across at Trowa. The green-eyed cop threw a pen onto his own equally untidy pile of papers in frustration, wincing as he overextended his injured shoulder. Heero frowned. Trowa should not have been back at work after only three days, but his partner had insisted, saying he could get more done just sitting at his desk than he could simply sitting around at home. Treize had reluctantly agreed, but only if Trowa worked no more than four hours a day. Trowa had ranted and raved about not being an invalid, but by the time he was finished with his tirade, he had been so exhausted he readily agreed.   
  
"We've been through these papers with a fine-tooth comb, talked to everyone who ever knew the Peacecraft girl twice, sometimes three times, and have examined nearly every waking minute of that girl's life and we don't have one damn clue as to who was responsible for her death."   
  
"No. That's not true," Heero answered. "We have several small pieces of the puzzle."   
  
"Right. That kid's 'visions'." Trowa rolled his eyes. "Even if what he 'saw' was true, without the connecting pieces, we'll never be able to see the bigger picture. And we can't very well put out an APB for a guy with long fingers and a - what was it? - a barbed wire necklace?"   
  
"Barbed wire necklace? Sounds positively masochistic," a smooth voice from behind Heero said. "Hope whoever wears something like that is up on their tetanus boosters."   
  
Heero stiffened and turned to greet the newcomer. "Hello, Merquise. How's the head?"   
  
Zechs reached up to place his hand on the back of his head. "Slight headaches, but nothing serious. Didn't even have a concussion." The taller man looked Trowa up and down. "I didn't think you'd be well enough to be back at work so soon, Barton."   
  
"They couldn't keep me away," Trowa replied. He glanced at the clock. "At least not for another two hours."   
  
"Hn," Heero grunted at his partner's little joke. He looked back at Zechs who was smiling like a cat who'd just caught the canary. He was glad the man wasn't seriously injured, but he still did not like him.   
  
"How's Duo doing?" Zechs asked.   
  
"Fine," came Heero's terse reply. He didn't feel like sharing anything about his little lover's condition with the blonde.   
  
"That's good. I was worried about him." Zechs shifted his stance and looked across the room. "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I must speak to Wufei for a moment. Glad to see you up and around, Barton. Yuy."   
  
Heero scowled at Zechs's back as he walked across the room. No, he definitely did not like that man. There was something about him he couldn't quite put his finger on. He shrugged it aside and turned back to Trowa, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"So what do you suggest we do now, oh brilliant and wise one?"   
  
"Glad to know you're accepting me as the brains of our operation, Heero." Trowa sighed as he began to shuffle through the papers on his desk. "I have absolutely no idea where to go from here. I have the girl's whole life right in front of my eyes and there's nothing here." He picked up a few pieces of paper. "I've got everything from credit card statements to phone records... I've even got her damn _birth_ certificate and I..." His words trailed off as he looked at the little green piece of paper in his hand.   
  
"What is it, Trowa?"   
  
The green-eyed detective stood up, obviously ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "I think we need to go talk to Relena's grandfather again."   
  
"What? Why?"   
  
Trowa waved the paper under Heero's nose. "Did you know Relena had a sibling?"   
  
"What?" Heero asked in shock.   
  
"It was right under our noses. On her birth certificate. It lists one other living child having been born to Relena's mother before Relena's birth."   
  
"That doesn't mean he or she could still be living."   
  
"No. But it's a place to start. Let's go, lover-boy."   
  
Heero felt his heart speed up as they left the precinct. It was a long shot, but finally, they were doing something.   
  
+  
  
"I still think you're making a big mistake."   
  
Duo didn't pause in taping up a box of kitchen utensils to roll his eyes. He swore if Quatre said that one more time he was going to use the packing tape to tape his friend's mouth shut.   
  
"I know you don't want to stay here anymore," Quatre continued, "but I don't think moving in with Heero Yuy is the wisest thing to do."   
  
Duo sighed. "Look, Quatre, I know you just have my best interests at heart, but you're becoming repetitive."   
  
"But I don't think you've thought things through enough!"   
  
Duo's eyebrow twitched. He threw down the packing tape and whirled on his friend. "I don't care what you think!" he yelled. "I'm a big boy, Quatre and I can make my own decisions!"   
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"No buts! You don't understand. I _love_ Heero. He makes me happy. He makes me feel special. He understands me."   
  
"I'm only trying to protect you, Duo," Quatre replied, his own face turning red in anger.   
  
"No, you're not. Heero tries to protect me. You - you are smothering me!" Duo took a deep breath in an effort to calm down. "I know you love me, Quatre, but I'm not a child anymore. I'm moving in with Heero. It's my choice, not yours."   
  
"Fine." Quatre's nostrils flared. "When he breaks your heart, I intend to be there to say I told you so!" And with that, the blonde doctor stormed out of Duo's apartment, slamming the door behind him.   
  
Duo winced. He hadn't thought Quatre would be that upset with his decision. But Duo wasn't overly worried. Quatre still saw him as that scared little boy who'd just lost his parents. It was time his friend saw him for the adult he had become.   
  
A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. Duo glanced at the clock, wondering who it could be. It was too early for Heero to be off work and it wasn't likely to be Quatre coming back. He rose off his knees and hurried over to the door. He was surprised to see Zechs Merquise standing on the other side.   
  
"Zechs! Come in," the younger man insisted, stepping aside to allow the blonde detective into his apartment.   
  
"I hope you don't mind me stopping by unannounced like this," Zechs said, turning to Duo as the teen shut the apartment door behind him. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."   
  
"I'm fine. How about you? I'm so sorry you got hurt trying to protect me."   
  
Zechs waved his hand in dismissal. "It was nothing. Just a little bump on the head." He looked around. "Moving out?"   
  
Duo glanced around at his now stripped apartment. Boxes and personal items lay all over the floor. He was going to miss this place - his first apartment. In a small way, he felt like he was running away. He couldn't bear to go into his bedroom anymore. Heero had had to pack up his things in there for him. But as his lover kept reminding him, he wasn't running away, he was moving in with the man he loved. There was a difference. And Duo was willing to see it that way.   
  
"Yeah. I... don't think I can stay here anymore," he replied.   
  
"Do you have somewhere to go?"   
  
Duo blushed furiously. "Yeah..."  
  
"Ah," Zechs said knowingly. "Moving in with Yuy?"   
  
Duo's eyes flew to the other man's face. "How did you..."  
  
"How did I know? Ah, it's not really a secret anymore. Nearly everyone at the station knows."   
  
Duo felt his face burn. "O...oh. Sorry."   
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for. I can understand why you and Yuy wanted to keep things quiet." He sighed and struck a dramatic pose. "Although I hate it that he found you first."   
  
Duo giggled. "Yeah, well if anything ever happens to change that, I'll be sure to call you first," he joked.   
  
An awkward silence followed as Duo looked down at the ground, unable to meet Zechs's eyes. Thankfully the moment was broken by the shrill ring of the telephone from the next room. When Duo didn't move to answer it, Zechs asked, "Do you want me to get that for you?"   
  
"Huh? Oh... no. Don't bother. It's just a telemarketer wanting me to buy insurance," Duo replied without thinking.   
  
Zechs stared at him. "Fascinating. You really do 'see' things don't you."   
  
Duo flushed scarlet. "Uh... yeah."   
  
"Would you mind telling me about them?"   
  
"There's not much to tell," Duo said slowly, not really wanting to go down this particular avenue of conversation. "I can't control them, I don't know what triggers them. It doesn't happen all the time. I knew who was on the phone, yet I didn't know it was you at the door."   
  
"So... do you see clear pictures in your head?"   
  
"No, it's more like impressions, vague feelings... I can't really explain it." He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "I don't really like to talk about it. Anyway, I need to get back to packing... although my ride has apparently walked out on me." He made a face at the thought of Quatre.   
  
"I've got my truck downstairs and the afternoon off. Want some help?"   
  
Duo looked at him hopefully. He really didn't want to have to wait for Heero to get off work to help him move some of his stuff. "You wouldn't mind?"   
  
"Of course not. Where shall I start?"   
  
Duo smiled and showed him some boxes he could take down to his truck. His heart felt light. The sooner he got his things moved and settled in, the sooner he and Heero could begin their life together.   
  
+  
  
"So you've discovered the Peacecraft family secret," the old man said dispassionately to the two detectives sitting opposite him in the elaborate drawing room of the Peacecraft mansion. The wizened senator passed them a framed photograph. Trowa took it, looked briefly at the picture before passing it to Heero. The Japanese detective studied the image of two small children. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes, though the boy's hair appeared to be lighter. The girl, Relena obviously, looked to be about two or three years old. The boy looked about five years older.   
  
"Milliardo Peacecraft the third," the old man continued. "He was supposed to follow in the family footsteps. Enter politics like his father and I. But the little bastard didn't want the life we'd laid out for him. He seemed to resent everything we did for him."   
  
Trowa looked at the man incredulously. "Surely if he wanted to do something else..."  
  
"Don't get me wrong, young man," the senator interrupted. "He had every right to want to do something else with his life if he chose. But he didn't want to. He seemed to think everything should be handed to him on a silver platter without having to work for it. He threw money away on nothing, always expecting more to be given to him when he ran out. When we cut off his funds, he took to selling drugs and engaging in other illegal activities. His parents began to fear he might start to influence Relena, so they sent him away to a boarding school. For a while we thought he might be settling down, but then a few months shy of graduation, he was expelled. He and another... boy had been caught... together." The old man's face twisted in disgust.   
  
Heero chose to ignore it. "His father hauled him back here kicking and screaming. He enrolled Mill in a program design to cure young people of those disgusting and sinful habits. Mill ran away. When the police found him and brought him back his father said he would refrain from living his disgusting lifestyle or be disowned. Mill didn't say a word. He turned around and walked out the door. We haven't seen him since. No one is allowed to speak his name. He is dead to us."   
  
Heero tried to hide his disdain for the old man as he passed the photograph back to the senator. Milliardo Peacecraft III was no golden boy, but his family seemed just as much to blame. "Would you happen to have a current address or even a current photograph?" he asked.   
  
"No. I told you. He is dead to us. His father destroyed all the pictures except that one." He paused and looked out the window sadly. "We always suspected he kept in touch with Relena. Though he probably only wanted money from her." He stood up and walked slowly over to a desk. He opened a drawer and withdrew a piece of paper. "This was his last known address. It's several years old, but maybe it'll be of some use."   
  
Heero took the paper and glanced at, eyes widening slightly as he noted the address was in Paris, France.   
  
"Thank you, Senator. If you think of anything else, please call us," Trowa said as he and Heero stood to go.   
  
"Do you really think he could be involved in Relena's death?" the elder Peacecraft asked.   
  
"We don't know. All we want to do now is locate him and talk to him," Heero replied.   
  
"If you do find him... tell him... tell him... No. Don't tell him anything. He is dead to me. I hope he burns in hell for his sins."   
  
Heero and Trowa left the old man staring wistfully at the photograph. Trowa gave Heero a disgusted look as they left the house.   
  
"This information sure would have been helpful back at the beginning of this case," he said dryly.   
  
"Hn." Heero fingered the piece of paper in his hand. "It won't be easy, tracking this guy down."   
  
"No. But it'll at least give us something to do. Tomorrow we'll interview Relena's friends again and see if they knew anything about this brother of hers. I've got a feeling about this one, Heero. I think we're finally on the right track."   
  
Heero nodded in agreement. He felt the same way. His thoughts drifted back to the photograph. It was a shame that a beautiful child like that could grow into such a monster. Though granted, he wasn't all to blame. Still... there was something familiar about the picture. He just wished he could put his finger on what.   
  
+

+  
  
Duo slid a stack of plates into an empty space in the cupboard, grateful not for the first time that neither he nor Heero had many kitchen things. His stuff fit in nicely with Heero's, and he was glad he didn't have to do much rearranging in the kitchen. The rest of the apartment on the other hand... Duo bit back a sigh. Finding a home for all his things was going to take a bit of work.   
  
He pushed the cupboard door closed and turned back to the stack of boxes on the floor, wondering what else he could find a home for. Fortunately, at that moment, the door to the apartment swung open, saving him from any more dreaded unpacking for the time being. He smiled with relief as Zechs walked into the apartment and unloaded his burden on the kitchen counter.   
  
"Damn, Zechs, when I suggested you go get us a pizza, I didn't think you'd go all the way to Italy for it," he teased as he moved forward, sniffing the air appreciatively.   
  
Zechs made a face. "Sorry. The idiots at the pizza parlor lost my damn order. That's the last time I go there for pizza."   
  
"Oh well. It's not like there's a shortage of pizza joints near here." Duo nearly drooled all over the countertop as he lifted the lid of the cardboard box. Dear God, he was hungry! He grabbed a piece of the piping hot dish and bit into it, rolling his eyes in pleasure.   
  
Zechs watched him, chuckling. "Would you two like to be alone?"   
  
"Ha ha," Duo said, mouth full of cheese. He swallowed quickly, eyes falling on the other thing Zechs had brought with him. "Oooooh, that's my favorite kind of soda! How did you know?"   
  
"I didn't. Lucky guess?" He grinned at Duo. "Want one?"   
  
"Please."   
  
Zechs grabbed a can and pulled, trying to detach it from the plastic rings holding the six pack together. "Geh. I hate these things. I can never get them off."   
  
"I know what you mean," Duo remarked between bites. "I once had to drink one attached to the others."   
  
Zechs pulled one last time before giving up in defeat. "I give up. Got any scissors?"   
  
"Mm-hmm," Duo replied, swallowing another bite. He motioned his head toward Heero's desk. "Top drawer. Be careful. If you pull it too hard, the entire thing will come out."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Duo didn't pay any attention to the taller detective. He was too busy enjoying his dinner. There was nothing on earth quite as wonderful as fresh, hot pizza, extra sauce, extra cheese, extra mushrooms. Well, okay... perhaps making love with Heero was the most wonderful thing on earth, but pizza was a close second.   
  
He opened his eyes when Zechs chuckled and took the can the older man was waving in front of his face, part of the plastic ring still attached. "I have a feeling I really should leave you two alone."   
  
"Sorry," Duo said, blushing. "Can't help it. Pizza's my favorite food."   
  
"Ah, I can understand that. I am much the same way with just about anything French."   
  
The two continued their light conversation as they ate. Duo was glad he was finally beginning to warm up to the blonde cop. He'd been feeling terribly guilty about the way he'd felt when he'd first met the man. Zechs had risked his life for him. And Duo could do no less than be courteous and friendly towards him. He owed him that much. Duo licked the last of the sauce from his fingers and looked at the pizza box longingly.   
  
"Want another slice?" Zechs asked, before biting into his own piece.   
  
"Hmm... no, I don't think so. Anymore and I won't be able to move. And I still have tons of unpacking to do."   
  
"I'll just put this in the fridge then," Zechs replied, closing the pizza box and taking it and the unopened soda cans to the refrigerator. He made room for the items and slipped them inside before turning back to Duo. "I should get going as well."   
  
"Thanks for helping me move all my stuff, Zechs. I wouldn't have gotten nearly this much done without you."   
  
"You're welcome." The older man looked at Duo for a moment as if he wanted to add something.   
  
"What is it, Zechs?"   
  
"I just... are you sure you know what you're doing, Duo? Moving in with Yuy like this?"   
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "I really wish people would quit asking me that."   
  
"I'm sorry, Duo." He stepped closer to the long-haired teen and placed a hand on his cheek. "I like you. I just don't want to see you get hurt."   
  
"Heero wouldn't hurt me," Duo said, frowning.   
  
"I don't think he would but... you've never been on the receiving end of his bad temper have you?"   
  
"Temper?"   
  
"You didn't know?" Zechs looked worried. "I've seen him lose control on a couple of suspects before. It wasn't... pretty." He rubbed the pad of his thumb over Duo's cheek. "I'm just worried about you."   
  
Duo stepped back, out of Zechs's reach. "I'll be fine. Heero wouldn't hurt me. He loves me."   
  
"I'm sure he does. Just be careful. And if you need anything... even just to talk... you still have my number, right?"   
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah."   
  
"All right. I suppose I'll have to be satisfied with that." He stepped back. "May I use your restroom before I go?"   
  
"Uh, sure. It's over there," Duo said, waving his arm in the direction of the bathroom.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Duo watched as Zechs disappeared behind the door. He stood there, lost in thought over what the older man had said. He'd seen no evidence of Heero having a temper. Even when his life had been in danger, Heero had been almost eerily calm. Zechs had to be mistaken. Even if Heero _did_ have a temper and lose control, he'd never hurt _him_. He loved him. Still... he _had_ only known Heero for a few short weeks. They really didn't know each other that well yet. And here he was, moving in with the guy. Maybe Quatre had been right... maybe he _was_ rushing things.   
  
Duo chewed on his bottom lip, oblivious to everything except the guilt he was feeling over thinking like that. He loved Heero. Heero loved him. They were going to live together. Heero would never hurt him. He was sure of that.   
  
Strong arms wrapped themselves around Duo's waist, startling Duo out of his thoughts. A warm mouth fastened itself on Duo's neck, leaving a wet imprint behind. Duo started to pull away but then caught a whiff of his lover's scent behind him. He melted into Heero's arms, tilting his head to give him better access.   
  
"Welcome home, lover," he murmured as Heero took advantage of his surrender.   
  
"I missed you," Heero whispered into his ear. His hands wandered down Duo's front to come to rest at the top of the young man's jeans. "Mmm, you taste good."   
  
Duo's breath caught in his throat. He was putty in Heero's hands. He reached one arm up to wrap around Heero's neck, maneuvering his head for a kiss. Lips met, tongues clashed for control. Duo moaned into Heero's mouth. He felt his knees growing weaker. Heero's hand moved ever slowly downward. Just another inch or two and...  
  
"Ahem. Am I interrupting something?"   
  
"Oh shit," Duo swore under his breath as he disengaged himself from Heero's mouth. He tried to step away from Heero, but his lover kept a tight hold around his waist.   
  
"Merquise. Do you mind if I ask what you are doing in my... in our home?"   
  
"He came by my old place to see how I was doing," Duo explained quickly, his heart pounding in his chest as he heard Heero call the apartment _their_ home. "He helped me move some of my stuff over then stayed for pizza. Hope you don't mind. We managed to get most of my things over here."   
  
"Hn."   
  
"And on that note, I believe I shall take my leave, now. Nice seeing you again, Duo. Until next time."   
  
Duo watched Zechs leave the apartment still ensconced in Heero's arms. Was it just his imagination, or did Zechs look at Heero oddly before he left? Duo had no time to dwell upon it. Heero's mouth and hands resumed their explorations, driving all coherent thought out of his mind.   
  
"I... I take it you're glad to see me here, Heero?" Duo said breathlessly, pressing back against his lover's body.   
  
"Aa. I didn't get to love you properly the other morning. I intend to rectify that situation tonight." He popped the button on Duo's jeans open as he slid his tongue along Duo's ear. "Let me make love to you, Duo."   
  
Duo groaned, his sensed overloaded by the feel and smell of his lover surrounding him, holding him. "Like you have to ask." He twisted in Heero's arms and took a step back. Catching the older man's hands in his own, he drew Heero towards the direction of the bed. "Come on, Heero. Love me proper."   
  
+  
  
Duo bit down on the pillow beneath his face, eyes clenched tightly shut as he rocked his body against Heero's. Tears began to leak out of the corners of his eyes from the intensity of the moment. He could feel Heero's breath on the back of his neck, his lover's breathing coming as hard and as labored as his own. He felt Heero's lips brush against his shoulder, felt his hand searching out one of Duo's own. He pried Duo's fingers from where they had been twisting the sheets, replacing it with his hand, twining their fingers together. Such strong hands, bigger than his own...  
  
Duo let go of the pillow to start panting. He needed air. The strain of the exercise was beginning to deprive his brain of oxygen. Not that he minded much.   
  
"Oh fuck, Heero," he cried out, squeezing Heero's hand tightly as his lover continued to move inside him. He knew he'd never be able to get enough of this - this feeling of Heero filling him, possessing him, completing him. He could live a thousand lifetimes and never feel the same about anyone other than Heero.   
  
"My Duo," Heero murmured into his ear as he changed the angle of his hips slightly.   
  
Duo screamed, forgetting for a moment to muffle his voice in the pillow. It was still early... and he didn't think Heero's - no, _their_ downstairs neighbors would appreciate being woken up by their early morning... activities.   
  
Duo was amazed they even had enough energy left after last night's loving to be doing it again so early in the morning. He'd woken to the delicious sensation of Heero's mouth around his cock and fingers deftly teasing the opening just below. At first he'd thought it was just a dream, but the sensations kept growing more and more intense. No wet dream he'd ever had in his life had felt like that. When one slickened and ready finger slipped inside him, Duo's eyes had jerked open... and he'd known it was no dream. He tried to protest - he was still tired and a little sore from the previous night. But his protestations died the moment they'd passed his lips. Heero's talented mouth and fingers were just too damn persuasive.   
  
Whereas the previous night's session had been slow and tender, this morning, Heero was like a man possessed. He'd wasted no time preparing Duo before flipping him onto his stomach and entering him, sliding home as if Duo's body was meant for him and him alone. Their joining was fast and rough. Duo's blood was near the boiling point. He writhed on the sheets, the combination of his arousal rubbing against the soft cotton and Heero touching that part deep inside that made lights dance in front of his eyes was almost too much to bear. He wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.   
  
"Heero, please," he begged, not quite knowing exactly what it was he was begging for, only that he had to have it - now!   
  
"Yes, koi. Come for me," was the only reply given or even needed.   
  
Duo arched his back, face buried in the pillow as he screamed Heero's name. Pulse after pulse of liquid passion spread across his stomach and the sheets below. He felt Heero stiffen above him, felt the white hot jet of his lover's release so deep inside, warming his body and soul. They hung together at the height of orgasm for a perilous moment before crashing back down to earth. Heero collapsed on Duo's back, all but smothering the smaller teen.   
  
For a long, long moment they lay there, entwined, joined. Heero rolled a little to the side so he wasn't crushing his smaller lover. Duo rolled with him, not wanting to break their union just yet. He squeezed Heero's member internally, causing the older man to moan. Heero covered every part of Duo's skin he could reach with small butterfly kisses. Duo snuggled against Heero's broad chest, completely content and happy. He wished the moment could last, wished they could stay like that forever.   
  
But wishes fade and moments don't last. He felt Heero soften and slip out of his body. Duo moaned in protest but otherwise was too sated to move. He felt Heero brush a kiss against his ear and heard him mumble something about a shower before the warmth was taken away. Duo groaned, immediately rolling into the spot Heero had just vacated. He burrowed beneath the covers, burying his nose in his lover's pillow to inhale his scent. His body still thrummed from the loving, but he was painfully aware of Heero's absence. He wanted his lover back next to him. Damn real life for getting in the way...

+  
  
Heero switched off the water and stepped out of the shower. He loathed to wash the smell of Duo from his skin, but he had to be clean and presentable before going into work. Treize would never let him in the office otherwise, and Trowa would never let him live it down. He quickly toweled himself off and completed his necessary morning hygiene routines before pulling on a pair of pants. He glanced at the little bathroom clock and swore. He didn't have time to dry his hair. He was already going to be late enough as it was.   
  
He hadn't meant to initiate anything this morning, especially after the late night they'd had. But Duo had looked so damned irresistible in the early morning light he couldn't help himself. And now he was going to be late. Not that he minded terribly. Duo was far more important than his job - which just went to show Heero how much his little lover had changed him. A few weeks ago, his job had been everything to him. But now... now Heero didn't care about being late or about showing up with wet hair. If he had the option, he'd have stayed in bed with Duo all day. But he couldn't. They were getting closer to finding Relena's murderer. He could feel it. He had to see it through, if only to assuage his own feelings of guilt for the young woman's death.   
  
He grabbed his shirt off the vanity and exited the bathroom. A quick glance at the bed told him Duo hadn't risen yet. He smiled to himself at the sight of his young lover hiding under the sheets, that glorious mane of hair spread out over the pillows behind him. Work be damned. He was going to kiss his lover goodbye before he left. The lump under the covers stirred as he approached the bed. Heero sat down on the edge and pulled the sheets down low enough to see Duo's face.   
  
"Mmmm, Heero, come back to bed," Duo purred sultrily, holding out a hand to him.   
  
Heero took it, then leaned down to give Duo a very thorough kiss. "I can't," he murmured against his lover's lips as the kiss ended. "I have to go to work."   
  
"But today's my day off. Skip work today," Duo pleaded. "I'm sure I can find _something_ to entice you to stay... a little pre-breakfast nookie perhaps?"   
  
Heero smirked. "I think we already did that," he replied, allowing Duo to draw him down onto the bed.   
  
Duo blushed. "Well... there's always post-breakfast nookie," he said, placing a kiss on Heero's collarbone. "And midmorning nookie... and just-before-lunch nookie... and just-after-lunch nookie... followed by early afternoon nookie... which if done nice and slow can lead right into mid-afternoon nookie..." He punctuated his words with wet kisses along Heero's bare chest, toying with a rosy nipple when he came to it. Heero groaned, his own hands wandering invisible trails against Duo's skin. He was tempted... dear God, he was so very tempted. With a whimper of protest, he gently pushed Duo away and sat up. Duo stuck out his bottom lip, pouting at the loss. Heero leaned down, snagging it between his teeth, giving his little lover one last kiss. The kiss lasted longer than he planned. It took every ounce of willpower to pull himself away from Duo.   
  
"Gomen, koi. I'm sorry," he translated when Duo gave him a confused look for dropping into his native language. "I have to go. I... we may have found something significant about Relena's murder."   
  
Duo's eyes widened. He sat up on the bed, fully awake and alert. "What did you find?"   
  
Heero told him about Relena's older brother and about how they were trying to track him down. "Our last known address for him was in Paris, France. Trowa is going to call Interpol and the American Embassy in Paris today to see if we can find him, though the address appears to be a few years old. It's a long shot, but somehow I have this feeling..."  
  
He trailed off as he watched Duo. The young man's eyes had gone completely blank, as though he were somehow looking _through_ him rather than at him. Heero shuddered.   
  
"Thirty-second," the long-haired teen murmured, still trance-like.   
  
Heero blinked. He'd never seen Duo actually having a vision before. He really did appear to be looking at some far off image Heero couldn't see. Cautiously he approached the bed. "Duo? What is it? What do you see?"   
  
"You'll find him at the thirty-second," Duo said in that far-away voice.   
  
"Thirty-second? Thirty-second what? Street?"   
  
"No... station."   
  
A thought dawned on him. "You mean the thirty-second precinct? On the other side of the city?"   
  
"Yes. I... what?" Light returned to Duo's eyes as he looked around in confusion. "Heero?"   
  
Heero didn't say anything, almost too stunned to move.   
  
"I had a vision didn't I?" Duo asked, shoulders slumped forward.  
  
"Duo, I need you to tell me exactly what you saw," Heero said, finally finding his voice.   
  
Duo swallowed, brow furrowed in concentration. "I... no, I can't really describe it in words. It was more of a feeling than an image."   
  
"But you said I'd find him at the thirty-second precinct. Do they have records on him? A location? Is he a prisoner there?"   
  
Duo looked up at him, eyes haunted with fear. "No. I... I saw a badge. I think... I think he works there. I think he's a cop."   
  
+  
  
Heero frowned at the phone as if the smooth, beige object could give him answers if he stared at it long enough. This case was getting more and more complicated, convoluted, and just plain frustrating. He _had_ to see it through... but he swore to himself after Relena's murderer had been caught and brought to justice, he was going to take a long vacation. With Duo. Preferably some place warm and near the ocean. He idly wondered if he could talk Duo into wearing a thong...  
  
"Lord, what has that poor phone done to you now, Yuy?" Trowa's voice broke through his daydream. Heero shifted uncomfortably in his chair to watch as his partner sat down opposite him.   
  
"Hn. How did the phone call with the French authorities go?"   
  
As neither Trowa nor Heero spoke a word of French, Treize had insisted on contacting the local authorities in Paris himself, as he spoke the language fluently.   
  
"Fucking Frenchies!" Trowa swore, looking pained. "Get this, Milliardo Peacecraft lived in Paris until about two years ago. The local cops remember him as a small time hood, dealing in drugs and other smuggled goods. Got himself arrested a couple of times but all the charges were inexplicably dropped."   
  
"He probably bribed his way out of them."   
  
"Most likely. Anyway, one of the locals there remembered he had his name legally changed right before he left Paris. But they wouldn't give out his new name. And diplomatic red tape bullshit being what it is, it'll take at least three weeks to get the courts to release that information to us."   
  
"Damn." He resumed glaring at the phone.   
  
"I don't know about you Heero, but I hate the idea of sitting on my ass for three weeks. The killer could be long gone by then, if he isn't already gone by now." He gave his partner a skeptical look. "Did you have any luck with your... lead?"   
  
Heero sighed, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He'd told Trowa about Duo's vision, and although he knew his partner still didn't quite believe in his lover, he at least was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.   
  
"Yes and no. The desk sergeant on duty said that no one by that name had ever worked there, but that the name did sound familiar. He's going to check into old case files and ask around. Maybe we'll get a break yet."   
  
"I hope so, Heero. God, I hope so."   
  
+  
  
Duo looked around and heaved a satisfied sigh at a job well done. The apartment looked a lot less messier than it had been for the past few days. He still had a lot of boxes to unpack, but everything that could be put away without consulting Heero about where to put it had been done. What was left had been stacked up neatly against one wall. And aside from a chair or two, he'd left the remainder of his furniture at his old place to be used by whoever rented it after him. He wasn't attached to any of it. Everything he really cared about was in this apartment. His and Heero's apartment. His toes tingled at the thought.   
  
His stomach rumbled, reminding him he'd skipped lunch to continue unpacking. It was just after three in the afternoon, and Heero wouldn't be home until close to five. They had plans to go out later that night for dinner, but he didn't know if he could wait that long. He thought about the leftover pizza in the fridge and decide one slice couldn't hurt.   
  
After indulging his hunger, he pottered around the kitchen, cleaning up his crumbs and throwing the remaining pizza and paper plate he'd used in the trash. Leftover pizza was only good for so long, and this particular pie had apparently reached it's shelf-age limit. It had been tough and chewy but fortunately still edible. It had taken the edge of his hunger pains long enough until dinner anyway. He straightened up the apartment as best he could. He wanted Heero to see how well he'd been fitting himself into the older man's life. And he didn't want his lover to come home to a messy apartment.   
  
He glanced around. Not a bad job if he did say so himself. A gleam of metal from one of the kitchen counters caught his eye. It was the scissors Zechs had used the previous day to cut the cans of soda free. That seemed to be the only thing out of place. He hurried over and grabbed them, intent on returning them to their proper place. He reached Heero's desk, smiling in pleasure at the little picture he saw there. They'd had their photo taken together in one of those little photo booths in the mall on one of their earlier dates. Heero had had his framed and proudly displayed it on his desk for all to see. Duo couldn't wait to make more picture memories. He wondered if Heero would mind dedicating a whole wall to photographs of themselves. It was something to discuss at least...  
  
So lost in his decorating daydreams, he forgot about not pulling the drawer too hard. The wooden drawer flew out of the desk and crashed onto the floor. Duo cursed and jumped back, barely avoiding getting his toes crushed. Papers and other objects flew across the floor. Duo leapt at them, stopping them before they could slide too far away. He sighed. Just when the thought he had the place cleaned up. He hoped the papers hadn't been in any particular order. They were scattered now.   
  
He lifted the drawer itself. It had flipped over in the fall, so he righted it and began shoving papers back into it. He was reaching for the largest pile when something cold and sharp sliced through his finger. He yelped, sticking the injured appendage in his mouth to quell the bleeding. With his other hand, he reached down and drew out a black-handled knife from underneath Heero's personal papers.

<< FLASH >>  
  
fear...  
  
pain...  
  
blood...  
  
<< FLASH >>  
  
Duo cried out and dropped the knife. His heart was pounding, skin damp with cold sweat. He gasped for air, trying not to be sick all over the floor. Taking a few deep breaths, he slowly turned his gaze back to the knife.   
  
He'd seen it before. It haunted his dreams. It was an exact match for the one he'd seen slicing Relena's throat. He'd relieved the girl's death when he'd touched it. He had no doubt it was the same knife. It even had what looked to be a speck of dried blood on the handle.   
  
"Oh God," Duo breathed, unable to move. He sat down heavily, dislodging some of the papers in the process. The edge of a photograph peeked out. With a trembling hand he reached down and drew it out.   
  
Relena's face stared back at him, disfigured by a black marker, and a tear drop drawn under her left eye.   
  
Duo scrambled up off the floor. He couldn't think. The vision of Relena being murdered replayed itself over and over in his mind. Why would Heero have something like that in his desk? Unless he... No! That wasn't possible. Heero would never do something like that. But... the evidence was right in front of his face. It had been hidden in Heero's desk. Why??   
  
He couldn't think. The walls were closing in on him. He knew he was beginning to panic. He had to get out of there, had to go somewhere where he could think. But where? Quatre? No, the doctor was still mad at him. He swallowed, the very air of the apartment feeling too constricted. He had to call someone.   
  
He bolted for the closet, throwing open the door and grabbing a small wooden box from off the top shelf. He rummaged frantically inside for a moment before finding what he was looking for, a phone number written on a cocktail napkin. He dropped the box and ran for the phone.   
  
He had to re-dial the number three times, his hands were shaking so badly. Finally the phone on the other end began to ring.   
  
"Please be home, please be home," he chanted under his breath as he waited for the line to pick up.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Oh God, you're home," he half-sobbed into the receiver.   
  
"Who... Duo? Is everything all right?"   
  
"No. No, everything's not all right," he stammered as he slid to the floor, knees giving out on him.   
  
"What is it? What's wrong?"   
  
"Please... I need to talk to someone. I... Zechs, I need to see you."   
  
+  
  
"Duo? I'm home," Heero called through the darkened apartment as he closed the door behind him, slipping off his jacket. He hung it on the hook beside the door, then turned to peer around the loft. "Duo?" He flipped on a light and frowned. Duo hadn't said anything about going out today. He hadn't called and from the looks of things he hadn't left a note. They had plans to go out later. Maybe Duo was just running an errand or picking something up for their evening together. Still... he didn't like not knowing where his little lover was.   
  
He flipped on another light and looked around. Duo had done an amazing job at settling in, especially only having a few days to work with. His things were mixed evenly with Heero's in such a way that it seemed like Duo had always been there. He'd never thought of his apartment as being bare or lonely before... but he realized now that before Duo, it had been. Just like his life.   
  
His eyes swept the room again. This time, he noticed the mess on the floor next to his desk. He hurried over, noticing that his top drawer had come out and all the contents had been scattered on the floor. The glittering of light off metal drew his eyes. He knelt down to take a closer look.   
  
"What the hell?"   
  
He gingerly picked up the knife between thumb and forefinger, and held it up to the light. He could see the small speck of dried blood on the handle. He carefully set it on top of the desk and stared at it. It's existence in his apartment baffled him.   
  
A sharp ring broke him out of his thoughts. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.   
  
"Yuy."   
  
"Detective Yuy? This is Sergeant Dyson at Thirty-second. We spoke earlier about Milliardo Peacecraft?"  
  
"Yes. Did you find anything?"   
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact I did. The night duty desk clerk remembered finding a watch with that name engraved on the back a couple of years ago. The person who claimed it was a rookie cop. Told her that he'd changed his name for privacy reasons several years ago."   
  
Heero's blood turned cold. A cop... dear God, Duo had been right. He glanced down at the floor and saw what appeared to be an upside down photograph. He bent down and picked it up, eyes widening in horror and surprise at what he saw when he turned it over.   
  
"Can you give me this cop's name and tell me if he still works over there?" he asked, feeling numb.   
  
"Actually, I think you know him. He transferred to your precinct about a year ago. Name is Zechs Merquise."   
  
"Zechs..."  
  
"Yeah. I remembered him as soon as the night duty clerk mentioned him. Never liked him much. Shifty eyes. Slimy attitude."   
  
"Aa."   
  
"Well I'm just about to get off work. If you need anything else, just call."   
  
"Thanks," Heero murmured, before hanging up the phone. He was stunned. Absolutely stunned. He walked over to the kitchen counter in a daze. It didn't make any sense... and yet, it did. He now knew why the picture of seven-year old Milliardo looked familiar. He could see Zechs's face staring back at him. He marveled that he hadn't picked up the similarities sooner.   
  
The knife and that horrible picture disturbed him. The knife looked to be the same kind described in Duo's vision and in the coroner's report. And the picture... that teardrop drawn in the exact place it had been carved into Relena's skin... How the hell did they get into his apartment?   
  
"Zechs..."   
  
Several things fell into place. Zechs had always been interested in the Teardrop case. He'd heard the man discussing it with Wufei several times over the past few months. And Zechs had been in his apartment the other day with Duo.   
  
Duo...  
  
Had he found the knife and the photograph? He must have since the drawer had been pulled out. But where could he be?   
  
His gaze drifted to a wadded up napkin on the counter. He picked it up and smoothed it out. Zechs's address and phone number were written on it. Heero stopped breathing. Surely Duo hadn't... he didn't think _Heero_ had anything to do with Relena's murder... did he? And he'd gone running to Zechs??   
  
"Shit!" He grabbed his phone and dialed Trowa's number.   
  
"Barton residence," the sweet voice of Mariemeia answered on the other end.   
  
"Marie, it's Heero. I need to speak to Trowa. It's an emergency."   
  
"O...okay. Just a moment."   
  
Heero held his breath and closed his eyes. 'Duo, please be okay. I need you.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"Oh God. I think I overreacted," Duo said, burying his face in his hands and rubbing his red, puffy eyes. He hated it when he cried. Crying made him feel so... weak and helpless. But this whole situation made him feel helpless. He had absolutely no idea what to do. "It was a very understandable reaction, Duo," Zechs said, placing his arm around Duo's slender shoulders. "Are you _sure_ the knife you found was the same one used to kill that girl?"   
  
"Yeah, I... I'm not sure I can explain it. I saw it in my mind when I touched it. It's the same knife." He slumped his shoulders. "Not that anyone would believe me."   
  
"I would. I do." Zechs began stroking his back lightly in a comforting manner.   
  
"But why was it in Heero's apartment?" he asked, wincing as he noticed he'd stopped referring to the loft as 'their' apartment. "I mean... I _know_ Heero. There's no way he could have killed that girl!"   
  
"Duo, just how well do you know Heero?" Zechs asked. "I mean _really_ know him?"   
  
Duo shifted uncomfortably. "Not very well. I don't know anything about his past or childhood or what he was like before we met." He moved his gaze to meet Zechs's eyes. "But I don't have to know all that. It's something... deeper. I know him. I know him here." He placed his hand over his heart.   
  
"But how well do you know him here?" Zechs asked, pointing to his head. "That's my whole concern, Duo. You _don't_ know him very well. You don't know what kind of man he can be when he gets hurt or angry. The murder weapon was in his apartment. What does that tell you?"   
  
Duo stood up, yanking himself away from Zechs. "It doesn't tell me a thing! Maybe he was holding it there for some reason. Maybe he'd just found it and hadn't taken it in yet. Maybe he doesn't know what it is. Maybe... maybe somebody planted it there."   
  
Zechs stood and caught Duo by the shoulders. "Do you really believe that?"   
  
Duo allowed himself to be drawn into Zechs's embrace. "I don't know what to believe anymore," he whispered. "I'm so confused, Zechs. How could I do this? How could I be doubting him?"   
  
"You have every right to be having these feelings, Duo. Heero is... not the man you think he is." Duo sniffled into his arms. Zechs stroked his hair and maneuvered him back to the couch. "Sit down. Try to relax for a while. When you feel better, we'll talk about what to do next."   
  
"Okay," the long-haired teen murmured, sinking down onto the soft, white sofa. He fingered the silk material covering the couch as he looked around. "Damn Zechs. This is... really nice. When you said you were working on your boat and I should come meet you here, I pictured something more along the lines of a pontoon boat and less 'Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous.'"   
  
The 'boat' had turned out to be a sixty-eight foot Motoryacht, fully outfitted with every luxury Duo could think of, including a sofa covered in what Duo suspected to be Italian silk.   
  
"If you can afford something like this," he continued, "why are you still working as a cop?"   
  
Zechs made a face. "This... is more of a family boat than mine. I could never afford something like this on what I make," he said, bitterness edging his voice.   
  
"Oh." He leaned back against the soft cushions and closed his eyes. "What should I do, Zechs?" he asked in a small voice. "I don't know where to go from here."   
  
He heard Zechs move to one side of the salon. He cracked open an eye to see the blonde man staring intently at a painting on the wall. "That all depends on you, Duo," he replied softly.   
  
Duo sat up straight, frowning. "What do you mean?"   
  
"You said yourself you did not know all that much about Heero. Even if he is not guilty of this crime, it has made you think, hasn't it?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"It was an awfully big step you made, moving in with him after only knowing him for just a short while. You're beginning to have doubts, aren't you?"   
  
Duo slumped forward, eyes burning with unshed tears. Zechs was right. He _had_ made the decision to move in with Heero awfully quick. He thought he'd known what he was doing. But now, with all of this... maybe Quatre had been right. Maybe he _had_ made the wrong decision and he was only now beginning to realize it.   
  
His face burned with shame. How could he even be thinking of Heero like that? He knew Heero loved him... didn't he?   
  
From the other side of the salon, Zechs was still silently observing the painting. He chuckled to himself, as though amused by his own private joke. He looked back at Duo and grinned, his expression suddenly becoming much more intimate as if he was about to let Duo in on his little joke.   
  
"What a riot that would be," he mused. "A definite smash box-office hit."   
  
Duo shifted nervously on the sofa. Zechs wasn't making any sense. The whole situation wasn't making any sense. "What are you talking about?" he asked quietly.   
  
Zechs pinned him with his ice blue gaze. "Just think about it. You know the story. The good guy, the straight arrow, the man everyone loves. He gets the bad guy, he gets the..." another grin, "girl. It looks like happily ever after... and then the other shoe drops."   
  
"The... other shoe?"   
  
"Oh yes. Because this isn't your basic good versus evil story. It's one of those psychological twisters that leaves you guessing right until the end. The good guy has a secret. A secret the... girl finds out about at the end of the movie. With one slash, the girl finds herself drowning in her own blood. And the good guy, who turned out not to be so good after all, larks off, ready for the sequel." He turned to regard the painting once more, absently straightening it with one finger. "But that almost never happens in real life."   
  
Zechs turned and gave Duo a fond, almost sad sort of look. "I'm sure you and Heero will be very happy together."   
  
Duo swallowed. He looked down at his hands and only then realized he was trembling. "Oh God..." he whispered, unable to think, to breathe, to move. His stomach rebelled. He was going to be sick. He lurched to his feet, eyes wide in panic.   
  
"Duo?" Zechs was by his side in an instant. Duo shoved him out of the way, stumbling to the sliding door that led to the forward deck. He rushed through, barely making it to the railing before losing the contents of his stomach over the side of the boat. He heaved until nothing more came up. He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, sliding down to the deck as his legs gave out from underneath him.   
  
A cool hand brushed his bangs away from his face, moving to cup the back of his head. A cup was placed at his lips.   
  
"Here. Drink this slowly."   
  
Duo grasped the cup with shaking hands, tipping it to allow the cool, clean water to flow into his mouth. He gulped it down, nearly choking as he drank.   
  
"Ah ah, easy." Zechs pried the cup from Duo's hands and set it aside. "Feel better now?"   
  
"N...no." He couldn't stop shaking.   
  
Zechs put the cup aside, sitting down next to Duo and drawing the shivering form into his arms. He reached up a hand to tip Duo's face up by the chin. "You don't have to be afraid, Duo. I'll be here for you."   
  
Before Duo could say or do anything, Zechs bent his head and brushed his lips across Duo's. The violet-eyed teen froze, but did not draw away. Zechs pressed more firmly, sliding his tongue along Duo's bottom lip. Duo jumped, gasping in surprise. Zechs took the advantage, slipping inside Duo's mouth. The young man closed his eyes, allowing Zechs to invade his mouth. His body grew warm as he slowly melted into the kiss. Zechs lapped at the roof of his mouth. Duo sighed, making a little sound in the back of his throat. Zechs tasted so different from Heero...  
  
Heero.   
  
With a cry, Duo jerked away. "I... I'm sorry, Zechs. I can't. Heero..."  
  
Zechs's face darkened. A new wave of guilt washed over Duo. "Please...   
  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." With shaking legs, he got to his feet, clutching the rail desperately in order to support his weight. "I think... I should go back."   
  
Zechs stood as well. "You're still shaken. Come in and have a drink. Take a little time to compose yourself. Then I'll take you back and we can question Heero about the knife together."   
  
Duo gave the older man a wan smile. "All right." He allowed Zechs to support his weight. "I'm really sorry about... you know." "I know."   
  
He looked down at Duo sadly. "I'm sorry too."   
  
~*~  
  
The stillness of the apartment was shattered by the sound of a door crashing open and slamming against the wall behind it. Heero rushed cautiously into the room, gun drawn, eyes darting all around. Seeing that the room was clear, he motioned for Trowa to enter. He kept himself between his partner and any potential danger. Trowa was still too injured to be doing something like this, but the green-eyed cop had insisted on accompanying him.   
  
Heero quickly searched every room, his hopes fading fast with each passing moment. He'd hoped to find Duo here... hoped to find him before   
  
it was too late.   
  
"They're not here," Trowa remarked, echoing Heero's thoughts.   
  
"Call Wufei. Get him to bring some people down here. Maybe they can find something," Heero replied, his voice completely drained of emotion. He couldn't allow himself to falter now. He had to keep his focus. He had to concentrate on this just being another case... because   
  
if he didn't, if he stopped to think about what could be happening to Duo, he'd break. He was so scared, but for Duo's sake, he couldn't let his fears control him.   
  
"Shit, Heero. I'm sorry," Trowa said a moment later after placing his call.   
  
"Hn. Let's look around. Maybe there's something... anything here that would tell us where they've gone."   
  
Trowa nodded and headed for the bedroom. Heero took a deep breath and began his own search.   
  
Zechs's place was... immaculate. There was no other word to describe it. Expensive furniture and art work made up the décor. Heero knew the blonde man's cop salary could never afford some of the priceless things he found. The man had to be making money by other means. Heero doubted it was legal, whatever it was.   
  
He stepped over to an expensive looking antique desk and rummaged around, hoping to find a note or an address - anything that could tell him where he'd taken Duo. But like the rest of the apartment, the desk was clean. He slammed a drawer shut, cursing in frustration.   
  
"Any luck?" Trowa asked, reentering the room.   
  
"No. You?"   
  
"No."   
  
Heero ran a trembling hand nervously through his hair. "Dammit, where _are_ they?"   
  
Trowa moved to place a comforting hand on Heero's shoulder. "Try not to worry. We've got APBs out on both of them. Something will turn up."   
  
"I wish I could believe that, Trowa, but oh God... I'm so scared right now." He turned his head to look at Trowa, only to find his partner staring at something behind him. "Trowa?"   
  
"I think... I may know another place to look for them." He hurried away, heading for the front door.   
  
"Huh?" Heero turned around to see what Trowa had been staring at: a picture of Zechs standing on the prow of a large boat, the name of which was emblazoned proudly on the side. "The Epyon?"   
  
"Heero!" Trowa called from the next room. "Come look at this!" Heero tore his gaze away from the photograph and quickly walked over to Trowa's side. "What is it?"   
  
"Look," his partner replied, pointing to a key ring holder hanging on the wall next to the door. Each peg was labeled something different: car, truck, apartment, boat. The keys were gone from the car, apartment, and boat pegs.   
  
"You think he took Duo to the bay?"   
  
"Looks like it may be a possibility." Heero reached into his pocket, dug out his cell phone, and tossed it to Trowa. "Call Wufei. I want to know where the Epyon is docked."   
  
"And what will you be doing?" Trowa asked as he followed his partner out the door.   
  
Heero reached out and snagged Trowa's keys from his pocket. "Driving."   
  
"Ah shit," Trowa muttered, attempting to dial the station's number one handed while running after his partner. "Heero driving. I'm gonna die."   
  
'Not before I find you, Duo. Hang on, koi,' the Japanese cop thought as he raced out of Zechs's building and into the night.   
  
~*~  
  
Duo lay half-propped against the Italian silk, eyelids drooping heavily as he took another sip of the rum and coke Zechs had fixed for him. He winced as he swallowed; the drink had a slight metallic taste that was unsettling. Very carefully, with slow deliberate movements, he stood. He placed one foot in front of the other in precise, unsure steps, crossing the room slowly. He sighed in relief as he came within grabbing distance of the wet bar. Using the edge of the bar for balance, he poured the drink down the sink.   
  
He stood for a moment, watching the ice melt through fog-dazed eyes. He felt... strange. Sleepy but hyperaware at the same time. He placed the glass in the sink and turned, losing his balance as he let go of the counter. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him tight against a broad, smooth, and unabashedly bare chest. "Whoa there, little one. I've got you."   
  
Duo clutched onto the strong arm, blinking dazedly up at the man holding him. "Z...Zechs?"   
  
"Yes?" The older man's voice sounded so far away.   
  
Duo blinked, trying unsuccessfully to clear away some of the fog obscuring his vision. "What are we... are we moving?" The room seemed to be bobbing up and down.   
  
"Yes. I've taken us a little way out into the bay. I wanted you to calm down and think about some things before we went back."   
  
"O...oh." He tried to stand on his own, but his legs felt as though they'd turned to jelly. "I...I think I need to sit down."   
  
"As you wish."   
  
Zechs half-led, half-carried him back to the expensive white couch. The arms of the sofa reached up to grab him, settling him down at one end. Duo blinked but didn't really question it. He was too busy watching the stars visible through the window above play tag with the moon.   
  
A hand stroked his face, moving inexorably lower to the nape of his shirt.   
  
"You are so beautiful." Zechs's voice sounded vague and distant, as if being said through a long tunnel.   
  
Duo tried to sit up straighter. "Zechs? What... what was in that drink?"   
  
Warm hands began to massage his shoulders. "Just something to help you relax," he thought he heard Zechs reply.   
  
"Oh." He closed his eyes. Something... something wasn't right. He tried to think what it was, but the fog that clouded his vision had spread to his mind.   
  
Something warm and moist brushed his shoulder. His bare shoulder. His eyes flew open. The moon had shifted its position in the sky. The lights in the salon had dimmed. When had he lost his shirt?   
  
"Zechs?" His voice slurred. He felt a tug on his braid, felt his hair tumble freely over his back. "No..."  
  
"Shhh. Just let me..." The rest of the man's words trailed off as the fog closed in on Duo once more. His head lolled against the back of the sofa. He felt warm lips kiss a path across his collarbone, dipping slightly to taste the nipple located just below.   
  
Duo arched his back, hissing as a jolt of pleasure raced down his spine straight to his groin. An image of his blue-eyed Japanese lover formed behind closed eyelids. "Heero..."  
  
The world shifted. Duo lazily opened his eyes to find himself resting sideways against the arm of the sofa. He could feel something tugging at his lower body, but he ignored it. Instead he turned his attention to the opposite side of the room.   
  
Relena stared back at him.   
  
Duo blinked, trying to comprehend why a dead girl would be looking at him. He tried to reach out to her, but his arm felt wooden and stiff. He could only lift it a few inches from his body. Relena smiled sadly. He saw her mouth move. Duo strained to hear what she was trying to say.   
  
"What?"   
  
"...too beautiful to waste..." he heard from far away. Something moved his legs apart, legs that felt like dead blocks of wood... legs that were now bare. Warm air blew across his groin. He cried out, bucking his hips upward.   
  
"Heero..."  
  
A warm mouth attached itself to his penis. Duo opened his eyes and screamed. The colors of the room were dancing; miniature starbursts blinded him momentarily. A warm flush spread throughout his body. The mouth suckling him did so expertly. Cries of pleasure dripped from his lips. His vision cleared and he looked down, expecting to see Heero's smirking face looking back at him. He was startled to see a blonde head bobbing up and down in his lap.   
  
He reached down, placing on hand on Zechs's shoulder. The older man used one hand to sweep his long, blonde hair to one side. Duo narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the fog which had once again clouded his vision. Something dark marred the smooth, pale skin of Zechs's neck. Duo traced the mark, his hand feeling like it was moving through water. A tattoo of thorns encircled the man's entire neck. Duo blinked and lifted his hand to his head. He had to clear his mind. There was something he'd forgotten... something...  
  
A finger brushed against his entrance. Duo moaned, his head lolling almost lifelessly against the arm of the couch. One finger slipped inside, causing Duo to shudder violently. The feel of the finger and the mouth working around his member were too much. The warm feeling building in the pit of his stomach suddenly burst forth, shooting through his body like lightning. He screamed, his back arching as he shot his release into Zechs's waiting mouth.   
  
The feel of Zechs's mouth on his own brought him out of his post- orgasmic daze. The blonde man claimed his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside so Duo could taste himself in the older man's mouth. The haze chose that moment to lift from his mind. Duo cried out in revulsion, pushing Zechs away as he struggled to sit up.  
  
"Zechs... stop," he breathed, tears running down his face. "Please."   
  
An cold laugh bubbled from the other's man's lips. "Beautiful boy. I knew you would taste good." He kissed Duo again, fast and hard, before gracefully rising to his feet. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."   
  
Duo hung his head, tears now streaming down his face. What had he done? Betrayed Heero for one thing. Duo covered his mouth with one hand, suddenly feeling the urge to vomit.   
  
He looked around the room. The fog had cleared but his vision was still blurry. His eyes fell on the painting Zechs had been fiddling with earlier. A younger version of Relena's face gazed back at him. Duo felt his gorge rise. He sobbed into his hands, his whole body trembling. He couldn't breathe, the walls of the salon were closing in on him.   
  
He shot to his feet, grabbing onto the arm of the sofa as the sudden movement made his head spin. He was still naked, but he didn't want to take the time to pull his clothes back on. Instead he grabbed a throw rug from the back of the sofa and stumbled out the sliding glass door onto the forward deck. Wrapping the blanket around him, he stumbled to the railing. He gripped the cool metal tightly, leaning over the side of the boat in case he lost the contents of his stomach again. But there was nothing left inside... nothing...  
  
Tears continued to course down his cheeks as he stared at the swirling waters below. 'Oh God... I'm so sorry... Heero...' 

~*~  
  
Heero stared at the empty slip in front of him, stomach twisted in knots. He'd broken every speed and driving law racing down to the harbor where the bigger boats and yachts were kept, and practically pulled his gun on the poor harbor master demanding to know where the Epyon was docked. But he was too late. He'd failed. And now he had the horrible sick feeling his little lover was going to pay for his failure.   
  
He heard Trowa run up behind him, panting.   
  
"Did you... find it..." his partner breathed, half doubled over in pain as he clutched his injured arm.   
  
Heero looked away, unable to meet his partner's eyes. "No."   
  
"Shit. Well, they can't have been gone long. We'll go back up to the harbor master's office and call the coast guard and port authority to get out there looking for it." He placed a hand on Heero's shoulder. "We'll find them."   
  
"Ahoy! Can I help you gents with anything?"   
  
Heero turned to see a weathered man in his mid-fifties stick his head out from a flashy, new-looking speedboat two slips down from where they stood.   
  
"The ship that docks here," Heero called back, a tiny sliver of hope riding in his chest, "would you happen to know where it is?"   
  
"Ah sure do, sonny." He turned and pointed to a blinking light in the middle of the bay. "She left about a half hour ago. Hasn't gotten too far yet. Those Motoryachts are nice but their maximum speed sure ain't like my Bessie here," he said, patting the stern of his own boat.   
  
Heero's eyes gleamed. He turned to Trowa. "Go back. Call Treize, the coast guard, the port authority, even the fucking Navy if you have to and get them down here."   
  
Trowa gave his partner a wary look. "What are you going to do?"   
  
"I'm going after Duo." He turned back to the old man and whipped out his badge. "I'm with the police department. I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate your boat for the time being, sir."   
  
~*~  
  
Duo watched the dark waters swirling below with unseeing eyes, his hands gripping so tightly to the railing his knuckles were turning white. His heart pounded in his chest, though he barely noticed. All he could feel was his heart breaking, and waves of guilt coursing through him.   
  
How could he have done that? How _could_ he have betrayed Heero like that? In one blind, panicked moment he'd lost all faith in his lover and jumped into the arms of the nearest, willing body. He choked back a sob, his vision blurring again. His body was suddenly engulfed in flames, his blood boiling. He felt dizzy. The waters below looked cool and inviting. He leaned over further, wanting to just let go... A pair of strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him away from the railing. A warm mouth fastened itself to his neck. Duo closed his eyes and swallowed but felt too weak to try and pull away.   
  
"Mmm, I thought I said not to go anywhere," Zechs's smooth voice whispered into his ear.   
  
Duo didn't reply. He let his gaze drop to the hands wrapped around his waist... long, slender hands...  
  
"Why did you kill her?"   
  
He felt Zechs stiffen behind him. For a moment, Duo thought the older man was going to kill him right there, strangle him with his long hair and dump his body overboard. Then the moment passed and Zechs chuckled lightly into his ear, his hands wandering over Duo's stomach.   
  
"I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out," he said against Duo's shoulder. "I was surprised when you didn't notice the portrait of my dear sister on the wall earlier. But I'm glad you didn't. I get to enjoy you first."   
  
Duo's eyes slid closed, tears falling freely. He was going to die. He deserved to die. But not before he knew why.   
  
"Your sister? Why?"   
  
The arms around his waist tightened roughly, causing Duo to cry out, more in fear than in pain.   
  
"That little bitch... always Daddy's little girl," the blonde growled into Duo's ear. "She partied harder than I did, slept with any guy that came along and caught her eye. And yet, in Father's and Grandfather's eyes she could do no wrong! She was their perfect little angel. They refused to see her other side. But me? They _disowned_ me simply for not fitting into their mold. They threw _me_ away for preferring men. I was left with nothing. Nothing!"   
  
Duo clawed at Zechs's arms, trying in vain to get away. The grip the older man had on him was slowly cutting off his air supply. His survival instinct was kicking in. He had to keep him talking. Keep him distracted and maybe he could get away... though where he could go in the middle of the bay was a mystery to him.   
  
"So why kill her?" he asked, trying desperately to squirm out of the man's grip.   
  
"Money of course. After my father kicked me out, I kept in touch with my dear little sister. She'd give me money when I needed it from time to time. But when Father and Mother were killed, they left everything to her. There was no mention of me in their will. It was as if I didn't even exist for them anymore." He ran his hands across Duo's stomach, moving inexorably lower. "Then I received word my Grandfather, the illustrious senator, was going to cut me out of his will as well. Relena stood to inherit everything! I went to her. I'd kept in touch with her over the years. She'd given me money on occasion when I'd needed it. She gave me the Epyon. But apparently my father's and grandfather's influence had finally gotten to her. I went to see her and demanded my portion of Father's estate. She refused. So I slit her throat."   
  
Duo whimpered as Zechs's hand wormed its way underneath the throw rug. "Th...that's why you killed her? For money?"   
  
Zechs laughed deeply. "Isn't it always about money?" He spun Duo around, pinning him against the railing. Ice blue eyes gleamed predatorily in the near darkness. For the first time, Duo noticed just how very _nude_ Zechs was and became almost painfully aware of his own state of undress. "I became a cop for the money. I figured it would be easier to run things from the inside rather than having to buy off the local police every time."   
  
"But... she was your _sister_."  
  
"So? Relena and I were the only children. No cousins, no second cousins, no maiden aunts or long lost uncles... the only heirs to the Peacecraft legacy. I figured with Relena out of the way, there would be no one left to inherit everything except me, no matter how 'disgraced' I had been." He bent his head and ran his tongue over Duo's now bare collarbone.   
  
Duo turned his head, squeezing his eyes shut. Feebly he pushed on Zechs's shoulders, trying to push the bigger man away. "Stop..."  
  
Zechs pulled his head away and smiled ruefully at him. "I had the perfect plan too... until you came along." Strong hands began tugging the blanket away. Duo clutched furiously at it, again attempting to squirm out the man's grasp to no avail.   
  
"Making it look like a teardrop killing you mean?" Duo spat, clawing at Zechs's hands. Miraculously, the fog that had been clouding his mind was beginning to fade. 'Keep him talking, Duo,' he thought to himself. 'Stall. Just stall...'   
  
"Those murders were the perfect opportunity for me. Make it look like just another serial killing. Even if it didn't fool the cops for long, it'd throw them off at least long enough for me to put the rest of my plan into motion. Relena dead... and my dear old Grandfather would die a few weeks later of a broken, weak heart. Or at least that's what it would look like. It's amazing the number of undetectable poisons we have in lockup in Narcotics." He leered at Duo, catching his wrists in his hands. "Then you showed up. You lead them to the body sooner than I expected. You got them to take an even closer look at the case. You and your _visions_!"  
  
He wrenched Duo away from the railing and flung him to the deck. The long-haired teen bounced on the polished wood once before collapsing into a boneless heap at Zechs's feet. In a flash, the blonde man was on him, straddling his torso, hands sliding up to clutch at his neck. "When we met in the bar and you told me of your visions, I _knew_ you were telling the truth - that your visions were real. You knew too much. You could have had another and fingered me as Relena's killer. I couldn't let you do that."   
  
Duo grasped Zechs's wrists. The man wasn't tightening them around his throat - yet - but Duo didn't like them being there. Déjà vu swept through him of the night Mueller had broken into his apartment. Waves of nausea washed over him, but he had to keep Zechs talking. It was imperative that he keep the blonde above him distracted in order for Heero to...  
  
For Heero to do what? His lover didn't even know where he was. And yet... something was telling him that stalling Zechs from doing anything... more... was vitally important. And Heero was involved in some way. What it was he did not know, but he was determined to do it.   
  
"Why not just kill me outright?" he whispered, not trying to hide the fear in his eyes. One hand left his neck and ghost down his chest. Duo jumped as cold fingers grazed one nipple. He didn't like this. How could he ever have let Zechs do to him what had happened? How could he ever want anyone after Heero.   
  
'Dammit! Focus!'   
  
"You... intrigued me." The hand slid lower. "Besides, I couldn't just kill you outright. It took me weeks plan Relena's death, gleaning all the information about the 'teardrop' murders from Chang. I knew about the leak in the department. So I sent word to the papers about your involvement in the investigation. You matched the victims' profile perfectly. I hoped my scapegoat would take an interest... and if he didn't, I could do as I did before and make it look like he had done it. And when that failed, I planted the knife in Yuy's apartment, knowing you would find it and most likely jump to the wrong conclusions." He smirked. "And here you are. You fell right into my hands."   
  
One sharp tug and the throw rug was yanked away, exposing Duo's body to Zechs's hungry gaze. "I can't say I'm sorry that my first little plan failed. It would have been a shame to kill you without having you first."   
  
Duo panicked. He hadn't given Heero enough time! He struggled beneath Zechs, scratching the man's skin with his fingernails. "Don't you touch me!" he screamed, raking his nails down Zechs's chest. The blonde hissed. He grabbed Duo's head and slammed it down onto the deck. Light exploded behind the teen's eyelids as pain radiated through his skull. His body went limp, too stunned by the sudden blow to the head to move. With one hand, Zechs pinned his wrists to the deck above his head. The other parted his legs roughly.   
  
"Stupid kid. We're anchored in the middle of the bay. Where do you think you're gonna go?" He spat into his hand and rubbed the slippery liquid over his engorged cock. Duo cried out as Zechs lifted one leg violently upwards and positioned himself at his entrance. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time," he hissed before leaning down to crush his mouth to Duo's and thrusting his hips forward.   
  
~*~  
  
The little speedboat zoomed over the waves, flying over the surface so fast, Heero wasn't entirely sure if it was even touching the water at all. He didn't bother looking at the speedometer. He had the throttle down as far as it could go. The Motoryacht he was chasing loomed closer. It appeared to have stopped moving, something for which Heero was eternally grateful. Not that the speedboat he'd acquired couldn't catch up even if it were... but having the Epyon floating in one place helped close the distance immensely. He just prayed he wasn't too late.   
  
The few moments it took to bring the speedboat in line with the taller Epyon stretched out into an unbearable length of time. Heero cursed the slowness of his fingers as he hastily tied the speedboat to one of the aft boarding ladders. He scrambled up the ladder and onto the deck, drawing his gun as soon as he found his footing. The aft deck was small with only one or two pieces of deck furniture.   
  
Before him stood a pair of sliding glass doors leading into some kind of room. He approached the doors slowly. The lights inside were out; he peered through the glass but couldn't see anything beyond what appeared to be a bed. Reaching out, he grasped the door handle and pulled, scowling when he found his entrance locked. To his right he noticed a tiny walkway between the main cabin and the railing of the yacht. With his gun in front of him, he cautiously peered around the corner...  
  
...and broke into a dead run when he heard a scream coming from the forward deck.   
  
Duo! Duo was screaming. He was alive! But for how long? He shot off a quick prayer as he ran, pleading with God that he could make it in time.   
  
~*~  
  
The world was black, darker than it had been. Before, he could see the glittering lights of the city in the distance and the sheen of the moon overhead. But now, there was nothing.   
  
Slowly, he became aware of his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the sound of heavy breathing. He thought it was his, but the tone and pitch were off. Whoever was breathing - no, panting - was close. He could feel their breath on his face.   
  
Pain was the next thing he became aware of. It radiated out from the back of his skull through his entire body to mingle with another kind of pain below. A stretching kind of pain.   
  
He opened his eyes. His vision blurred, he could only make out the hulking outline of the figure above him, moving over him, inside him...  
  
He screamed.   
  
And screamed.   
  
And then the weight on top of him was gone, bowled over by some shining white force.   
  
The momentum of the action rolled him onto his side. He clawed at the deck below him, trying to push himself up. The throw rug he'd grabbed earlier was tangled around one leg. He yanked it over his body as he pushed himself up into a half-sitting position. He struggled to clear his vision. Gradually the two shapes struggling together several feet away came into focus. He gasped as he recognized Heero's slender muscular form wrestling with Zechs for control. Desperate to help his lover, he attempted once again to stand, only to slump back onto the deck when a wave of dizziness swept through him. He cried out in frustration. He had to help Heero! He turned his head away, cursing his traitorous, weak body.   
  
Something glittering in the light of the moon caught his eye. He turned his head and gasped when he saw Heero's gun lying just a few feet from where he lay. Glancing back at the two men, he saw Zechs punch Heero in the stomach, momentarily knocking the wind out of the Japanese detective. He turned back to the gun and knew what he had to do.   
  
Gritting his teeth, he slowly began to pull himself by his arms towards the fallen weapon. It was slow going. He _hurt_ everywhere, and his vision kept blurring in and out. But he had to make it... had to reach the gun...  
  
His hand closed over the cool metal just as he heard the thud of a body hitting the wood floor. His heart froze as he saw Heero lying on the deck, curled into a ball around his stomach.   
  
From that moment, the world seemed to go into slow motion. He saw Zechs throw open the lid of a nearby live-well and pull out a small, nasty looking harpoon gun. Snarling, the blonde pulled back the safety and aimed it at the prone body of his lover. The last clear thought Duo had was that he thought Zechs looked like some kind of ancient god, poised naked in the moonlight, holding a spear as though to slay some monstrous, mythical beast.   
  
But the beast he was about to slay was Heero. _His_ Heero. Duo didn't stop to think. He just reacted. He lifted the gun, took aim with shaking hands, and fired.   
  
~*~  
  
Heero blinked in disbelief as Zechs fell to the floor. He had looked up in time to see the wicked looking harpoon aimed for the spot between his eyes. He knew he didn't have time to react. His only regret had been that he'd failed Duo. He braced himself for the end...   
  
then a loud *bang* deafened him and sent Zechs crashing to the deck, screaming and clutching his leg.   
  
Heero reacted instantly, leaping off the ground, ignoring his bruised ribs, and striding swiftly to where Zechs lay in a pool of blood. He kicked the harpoon gun away and swiftly handcuffed the nude blonde to the deck railing. He gave in to his urges and kicked the man in the ribs, smirking with satisfaction as he heard the crunch of bone snapping under his foot. He leaned down and placed his face next to Zechs's pain-filled one. Taking hold of a handful of blonde hair, he jerked Zechs's head back so the man was forced to look into his cold, burning eyes.   
  
"You will never touch him again!" he hissed before shoving the man's head away, disgusted. He picked himself off the deck and hurried over to his fallen lover.   
  
Duo was staring at the gun in his hands, eyes glazed over in shock. Heero knelt down next to his little lover and gently pried the weapon out of his hands, securing it in his holster as one arm snaked across Duo's shoulders.   
  
"Duo... are you all right?" he asked with a trembling voice. 'Baka! Of _course_ he's not all right! You saw what that... bastard... was doing to him. Oh God...'   
  
"Duo?" he repeated, fear creeping through his belly as his little lover turned dead eyes towards him.   
  
"H...Heero?" He looked around as though confused about his surroundings. "Is it... is it over?"   
  
"Aa." As carefully as he could manage, he stood, helping Duo to stand as well. He set the young man on his feet then cursed as Duo pitched forward. "Duo?!"   
  
"Dun feel s'good, H'ro," the long-haired teen slurred.   
  
Heero reached up and forced one of Duo's eyes open wide, swearing loudly as he saw the telltale signs of drug interaction. "Duo, what happened? What did he do to you?" he asked, voice shaking with fear. He wished he'd killed Zechs when he had the chance.   
  
"Z'chs... put summin' in my drink... hit my head... H'ro... I can't feel my body..." His words trailed off as he slumped forward, unconscious.   
  
"Duo? Duo!" Heero shook the younger man slightly but received no response. He turned his attention to where Zechs lay half-propped against the deck railing. "Kisama! What did you give him?"   
  
Zechs stared at him coldly but did not answer.   
  
Heero growled, drew his gun with his free hand, and aimed at Zechs's groin. "Tell me now or I turn you into a woman."   
  
The blonde man had the presence of mind to look startled for a moment before rattling off the name of one of the more potent date-rape drugs.   
  
"And you mixed that with _alcohol_?? Shit!" He holstered his gun and swept Duo into his arms. He looked around, panicked, never feeling more helpless in his life than he did right then. A small sliver of relief cut through him as he saw a line of Coast Guard and Port Authority patrol vessels heading their way. With any luck, they'd have a paramedic with them. He hoped so. He and Duo could use a little miracle about now.   
  
Clutching the limp form of his lover tightly to him, he said another little prayer. 'Please hang on just a little longer, love. Just a little longer and I'll never let you go again.'


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Heero stood outside the hospital room door, looking in through the small pane of glass at the sleeping figure of his lover. Duo looked so small and pale against those stark white sheets. It pained Heero to see him like this - frail and helpless... and there wasn't anything Heero could do to help except wait, watch, and hope.  
  
"Detective Yuy?"   
  
Heero turned to see a blonde woman, hair twisted into two pigtails, standing a few feet away. She wore a white lab coat and held a chart in her hand. He hadn't spoken to her before, but had seen her tending to Duo after he'd been brought in to the hospital two days earlier.   
  
"Doctor," he said in greeting. He turned his attention back to Duo. "How is he?"   
  
"You... know what happened to him." It was more of a statement than a question.   
  
"Aa. I was there."   
  
"I see," she replied softly. "He has a concussion, and we'd like to keep him here for a few days for observation to make sure there are no lasting effects due to the drug he was given." She moved closer to peer sadly into the room over Heero's shoulder. "There... was evidence of forced penetration but... no tearing and minimal bruising. I think you stopped it before... too much harm was done."   
  
"How much is too much?" he murmured, his heart aching as he watched Duo's brow crease in his sleep.   
  
The lady doctor was silent for a long moment before she continued. "There may be a small blessing. Duo doesn't remember much about the incident. The blow to his head, the drug... it's erased his short term memory. In time he may regain those memories but for now, it's a blessing in disguise. He can recover from his physical injuries before he starts working on his mental ones."   
  
"Can I go in and see him?"   
  
"Yes. We've given him a mild sedative, but it should be wearing off soon. It would be good for him to wake up to a familiar face."   
  
"Thanks," he mumbled without looking at her, then pushed open the door and stepped quietly into the room.   
  
He approached the bed and sat down in a chair someone had placed nearby. He reached out and took Duo's hand, folding it in his own, never wanting to let go.   
  
The boy on the bed stirred. Heero held his breath as violet eyes slowly opened to regard him.   
  
"H...Heero?" Duo's voice was cracked and dry.   
  
"I'm here Duo. You're safe."   
  
Duo turned his gaze to the ceiling. Heero squeezed his lover's hand tightly, half afraid Duo was going to shy away from him. Instead, the young man sighed and whispered, "I'm thirsty."   
  
Heero noticed a Tupperware pitcher and a cup sitting on the night stand next to the bed. Reluctantly removing his hand from Duo's, he helped his young lover prop himself up before pouring him some water. Duo drank it down quickly, then handed the cup back to Heero, smiling gratefully at him as he leaned back against the pillows.   
  
"How do you feel, Duo?" Heero asked gently.   
  
"My head feels like a herd of elephants have decided to use it as a soccer field," Duo replied ruefully.   
  
"That would be the concussion." Heero squirmed uncomfortably in his seat before broaching the subject he dreaded to face. "Did the doctors... tell you what happened?"   
  
Duo's smiled faded, his face becoming a stone mask as he looked away. "Yes."   
  
"Do you... remember any of it?"   
  
Liquid violet eyes blinked away tears. "I... remember parts. Not all." A sob burst from his lips as he tried to curl in on himself, away from Heero.   
  
The Japanese detective left his chair to sit on the edge of the bed. As gingerly as possible he gathered Duo's trembling form into his arms, slowly rocking him back and forth, rubbing soothing circles along his back with one hand.   
  
"I'm sorry, Heero. I'm so sorry."   
  
"Shh, Duo. There's nothing to be sorry for."   
  
"But I didn't trust you! I found that knife. I thought... I thought you'd killed her. I ran straight to _him_. I... let him do things to me. I _let_ him and I... I..."  
  
"Duo, no! You did not _let_ him do anything. He drugged you!" He drew Duo away far enough to look into the boy's eyes. "Don't ever think that you _let_ him do those things to you. He manipulated you. He manipulated both of us. None of this is _your_ fault." He leaned down and kissed Duo on the lips. Hard. "I will never ever blame you for what happened. And you must never blame yourself. Please Duo."   
  
The long-haired teen sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "Do you... do you really mean that?"   
  
"Of course I do." He kissed Duo again. "I love you."   
  
"I love you, too, Heero." He snuggled deeper into Heero's embrace. "Is it really over this time? No more surprises?"   
  
Heero hesitated. "There will be a trial. You may have to testify. But it's over. He won't be able to hurt you anymore. I promise."   
  
Duo sniffed again. "I can't believe Zechs... he was always so nice to me... why, Heero?"   
  
"He fooled us all, Duo. Dammit, I _should_ have suspected something. The night Mueller came to your apartment... Trowa said he'd mentioned knocking _one_ cop downstairs unconscious. We found Zechs's partner knocked out in the patrol car. I found Zechs on the stairs, supposedly unconscious. I even checked his pulse. It was beating _fast_. Your heart doesn't beat fast when you're unconscious. That should have clued me in. But it didn't. Dammit, if I had just _realized_ that..." It was Heero's turn to turn away, guilty.   
  
"No! Don't Heero!" Duo forced Heero's head around to look at him. "If I'm not allowed to feel guilty, neither are you! Do you understand me?"   
  
Heero gave his lover a small smile. "I don't know if I can but... I'll try."   
  
"Good." Duo laid his head back on Heero's chest and yawned. "I'm still tired. Can I go home yet?"   
  
"Not yet. The doctors want to keep you here for a little while, just to be safe." He half-expected Duo to protest.   
  
"Okay." He reached up and brushed his fingers lightly over the fading bruise on Heero's face. "What about you? You're not hurt are you?"   
  
"No. It's just superficial." Duo yawned again. "Why don't you get some sleep, koi."   
  
"Okay." Duo let Heero help him to lie back on the pillows. Before Heero could slip off the bed, Duo grabbed his hand. "Stay with me?"   
  
"Of course, Duo-love. I'll stay forever."   
  
+  
  
Weeks passed. Fall gave away into a dreary, unusually cold winter. Christmas was fast approaching, and with it, the trial of Milliardo Peacecraft III. Senator Peacecraft called in some favors to get the ball rolling on the trial. No one wanted it to be drawn out for months in court.   
  
Duo became increasingly apprehensive and nervous as the trial date approached, but with Heero's support and the help of a good therapist, he managed to stay mostly calm through the whole thing. Quatre helped too. The young doctor had shown up at their apartment the day after Duo was released from the hospital, crying and begging Duo to forgive him for the angry words he'd said the day Duo moved out. Duo had hugged his friend and told him that there was nothing to forgive. The two made up, which was a relief for Heero. Duo needed all the support he could get.   
  
Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were also there to lend a hand. Duo's guardians took an immediate liking to Heero, which was somewhat of a shock to the Japanese cop. He'd thought for sure the priest and the nun would not approve of his relationship to Duo. But Father Maxwell had taken him aside one day to reassure him that not only did they approve, they were overjoyed Duo had finally found someone that made him happy.   
  
"Love is love," the old man had said. "God made you in _His_ image. And since He does not make mistakes, who and how you love should not be challenged by any man, lest they wish to question the will of God."   
  
Duo was happy to see the two people who had acted as Mother and Father to him for most of his young life. He was overjoyed at their approval, though a little sad when Sister Helen told Duo to stop coming to the orphanage on Saturdays to help, at least until the trial was over. Quatre had said something similar about Duo's job at the clinic. No one wanted to put any extra strain on the young man. Duo pouted for a few days, feeling like he was being treated like a child, but when Heero mentioned that by being given this time off they could spend more time together, Duo's mood brightened considerably.   
  
But things weren't as great as they could have been. Duo had been absolutely skittish about making love since that night on the Epyon. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened, but he remembered enough to make him nervous about sex. Again with both Heero's and the therapist's help, he was getting better, but it was taking a long time. Though Heero knew he could wait forever if needed, Duo blamed himself, and became moody and sullen whenever the topic was brought up.   
  
Thankfully, Duo's visions seemed to have let up as well. He could still tell who was on the phone or at the door, but he'd had no more gut wrenching visions since finding the knife in Heero's desk. Father Maxwell had concluded that the reason Duo had had the first vision of Relena's death was so he could meet Heero. Duo had laughed that theory off, but Heero was grateful to whatever gods had given Duo his gift that it _had_ led to him. He loved the younger man so completely... he wondered how he had lived life without Duo in the first place.   
  
The first day of the trial finally arrived. Zechs pled not guilty to all charges, but Heero assured Duo there was enough evidence to not only convict him, but put him away for a long, long time. They'd found a domestic servant in Senator Peacecraft's home who turned state's evidence in exchange for testifying that Zechs had hired him to poison the old man's food a little each day so that when he died, it would appear to have been by natural causes. But the smoking gun was the minute traces of Relena's blood found in Zechs's car. There was no way Zechs could possible explain that away.   
  
Duo did have to testify, but since he still couldn't remember a lot of what happened that night, the evidence was presented mostly by eyewitness (Heero) and doctor's reports on the young man's injuries. Heero was proud of his little lover. Duo kept his eyes glued on him, never once looking at Zechs. After his testimony was over, he managed to walk calmly out of the courtroom before collapsing into a trembling heap in Heero's arms.   
  
The last day of the proceedings was rainy and gray. Duo sat nervously in the courtroom clutching Heero's hand in a death grip. The jury was out for only two hours. Both young men waited with breathless anticipation as the jury foreman read the verdict. Milliardo Peacecraft, a.k.a. Zechs Merquise was convicted on all charges. The sentencing would take place the following day, but for Heero and Duo, the ordeal was finally over.   
  
Neither Heero nor Duo went to the sentencing. With Senator Peacecraft loudly condemning his grandson, they knew Zechs would receive the maximum sentence - life without parole.   
  
A week after the sentencing, Heero left Duo sleeping in their bed. Treize had called him in early, wanting to talk to him. Heero hoped it wasn't to put him on another case. He'd spent the last few weeks working with prosecutors putting evidence together for the trial. He'd hoped to get some time off, take Duo away from the city for a little while to give them both time to forget what had happened.   
  
His meeting with the Captain didn't last long. Treize informed him that they'd finally found the leak. A secretary thought she could make a few extra dollars by selling details of certain cases to the press. While Heero was glad that little annoyance had been taken care of, he'd been indignant about being called away from his sleeping lover just to hear the news - until Treize told him the _real_ reason he'd wanted Heero to come in.   
  
He left the precinct with a light heart and a smile on his face. He made two stops before rushing home to tell his lover the good news. He was practically bouncing in the elevator as he rode up to the loft apartment. This was just the thing he and Duo needed... and just in time for Christmas.   
  
He opened the door to the loft, his breath catching in his throat as he saw the vision in front of him. Duo stood at one of the picture windows, looking down at the sidewalk, hair unbound and flowing behind him, wearing only one of Heero's long shirts. He didn't think his lover had ever looked more beautiful than he did at that moment. Duo must have heard Heero come in. He turned and gave Heero a sad smile as his lover shut the door behind him.   
  
"Good morning, Heero."   
  
"O...ohayo," the dark-haired man stammered. "I mean, good morning." He lifted the bag in his hand. "I brought breakfast."   
  
"Thanks." Duo wandered over to the kitchen bar, perching delicately on one of the stools. "You weren't here when I woke up."   
  
"Aa. Sorry. Treize called me in."   
  
Duo sighed. "I figured. He's going to put you on another assignment isn't he?"   
  
"No. He gave me two weeks vacation."   
  
Duo's eyes shot up, a hopeful grin spreading across his features. "Really?"   
  
"Yes. And I have another surprise for you." He took an envelope out of the bag and handed it to Duo. "Merry Christmas."   
  
Duo raised an eyebrow and opened the envelope. Opening it, he nearly fell off his stool in shock. "Plane tickets? To Cairns, Australia?" He looked back up at Heero. "Is this... are we really..."  
  
Heero laughed. "Yes, baka. It's summer there. Sun, sand, beaches, ocean." He wrapped his arms around his lover and leaned in for a kiss. "That is... if you want to go."   
  
"Yes! I most definitely want to go!" He kissed Heero in return. "But I don't have a passport."   
  
"Not to worry. Treize knows someone. They'll be ready for us in plenty of time before we leave tomorrow."   
  
Another kiss, this time longer and deeper.   
  
"Tomorrow?"   
  
A kiss, followed by a moan.   
  
"Yes. Is that too soon?"   
  
Duo pressed himself against his lover. "No but," he was interrupted by another kiss. "Do we... oooh... do we have to wait until we get there... to start our vacation?"   
  
Heero pulled away, a questioning look on his face. "Duo, you don't have to..."  
  
"What if I want to?" He took one of Heero's hands and guided it around his waist.   
  
Heero suppressed a groan. "Duo, I..."  
  
"Make love to me, Heero."   
  
Heero swallowed and tried to resist. But one look at those pleading violet eyes and he lost all resolve. "Duo, if you're sure..."  
  
"I'm sure." He stepped out of Heero's embrace and took him by the hand, leading him towards the bed. "Now come on, Heero. Let's celebrate."   
  
~owari


End file.
